Sarah Enchanted
by marina eys
Summary: When Sarah, Ella's daughter, is kidnapped on the night of her debutante ball she has no idea what's in store for her... a quest, magic, an arrogant prince in disguise. And unfortunately for Sarah, that prince is now her bodyguard. Uh Oh
1. Preparations

**Sarah Enchanted**

_-A Fairy Tale-_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** All of the characters and ideas from Ella Enchanted are Gail Carson Levine's – not mine! However, most of the plot and characters are mine. So please don't sue - no money is being made from this whatsoever. 

**Summary: Sarah, Ella's daughter, is kidnapped on the night of her debutante ball. What follows is an adventure featuring magic, mayhem, romance, elves, balls, a prince in disguise... and Sarah thought that HER life was boring.**

**A/N:** Okay, the first few chapters of this fic are not that great, but it gets better as it goes along. I'm serious . The chapters also get much more longer. **Just R & R!**

I have enjoyed writing this story so far and I'll hopefully finish it sometime in 2005/2006. It depends on how school goes and all. I have figured out my ending so that is at least promising – the problem is to find out what I am going to write leading up to the ending.

Anyway, please review and let me know what you think. I can only keep on writing if I know that people are reading!

Luv,

marina eyes.

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

_Preparations_

_-_

Sarah to her dismay was woken up from her afternoon rest by her petite and charming mother, Ella.

"Sarah, wake up. You have to get ready for your debutante ball." She grabbed Sarah's shoulders and gently shook her.

"I – need – sleep." Sarah protested, her voice muffled from the pillow.

"Come on now. You must wake up. Don't make me call your father."

Sarah reluctantly hoisted herself onto her elbows. "Do I have to go? Can't I just stay in bed and send somebody in my place?"

Ella gave her a funny look. "It's your debutante ball. Of course you have to go."

"Urgh! But you know how I hate having to wear a corset – I can barely breathe!"

Ella looked at her daughter and smiled, "I hated wearing them too. But your grandmother insists that you wear them so we must hurry and get you ready for this ball."

Her daughter still continued rambling. "And all those boring and snobby courtiers. And the fact that I have to behave like a _perfect princess_."

Ella laughed. Sarah reminded her so much of herself. "I know how you feel, dear, but you simply have no choice. Can't you just do this for me?"

Sarah glared at her mother for a second, but it was hard to stay mad at her for long. Her mother was blessed with pretty, angelic features and had a contagious smile as well as a wonderful sense of humour. It was no wonder that her father, Char, who also happened to be the King of Kyrria, fell in love with her. There were many ballads written about their romance and particularly Ella's adventures. It was sometimes hard, having to live up to the expectations people had of you – especially with such parents.

"Okay, okay. I'll get up." She conceded.

"Good, I knew you would. Mandy told me to bring this up to you." Ella gestured to a tray that had been placed beside the bed. Mandy was their cook and a close friend of Ella's.

Sarah swallowed some of the soup that had been brought up. "Delicious." Mandy always cooked the best food.

After Sarah had eaten, Ella handed her a light silk blue gown. It was low-cut and had a small train at the back. It fitted Sarah perfectly and showed off the sixteen-year-old's curves. Sarah had inherited her parent's good looks and charms. Much to her despair, that is. It was annoying to suddenly find that the boys that she had mucked around and played with as a child now treated her as if she was an ogre – they barely spoke to her and constantly looked startled and frightened in her presence. It was only until her mother told her the real reason of this strange behaviour turned Sarah's distress to annoyance.

At least she still had her friend, Isi, to talk to. They constantly roamed the palace, looking for something to amuse them. People said that they were like two peas in a pod – and they sure were. They were closer than most sisters and greatly enjoyed each other's company.

"Sarah, pay attention!" Ella demanded.

"Sorry, Mother. I'm just a little bit nervous."

"I know. But there will be a lot of eligible young men at the ball and you must be on your best behaviour." Ella's eyes twinkled as she saw the frown grow on her daughter's face.

Sarah rolled her eyes at her mother's teasing. "Mother! You know I am not interested in that sort of thing."

"I know. But you will have to start thinking about it someday. Good heavens – your grandparents certainly have! So be warned."

"Okay Mother, I will."

A door suddenly opened and a maid walked in. "I'm here to help Princess Sarah get ready, your Majesty."

"Oh good. See you Sarah and good luck." And with a light peck on Sarah's head, Ella left the room.

Sarah sighed as the maid started dressing her hair. She felt that something important was going to happen today. Something that would change her life forever. _Which when you think about it_, Sarah reasoned, _was quite an unusual feeling to get from something as tedious as a Ball._

* * *

**A/N:** So what do you all think? Please review and let me know. 


	2. The Ball

**Disclaimer: **Anything by the wonderful Gail Carson Levine is not mine. All of the characters and ideas from Ella Enchanted are Gail Carson Levine's. However, most of the plot and characters are mine.

**Summary: **Sarah, Ella's daughter, is kidnapped on the night of her debutante ball. At first she does not know what her captors want from her, but when she does her life is changed forever. What follows is an adventure featuring magic, mayhem, romance, elves, balls and a prince in disguise!

**A/N: **Please R/R! I would really appreciate it. I hope you all like this chapter. It is kind of short but I promise you that there will be another ball a bit later in this fic. (I am aiming for it to take up around three chapters).

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

_The Ball_

Sarah took a deep nervous breath and prepared to descend into the ballroom. Guests had already started to arrive. She could see some of the expensive and gaudy gowns that the ladies were wearing and could hear the deep booming sound of some of the men's voices.

Sarah forced herself to walk down the gilded staircaseto her parents and kissed their cheeks. "Hi Mother. Hi Father."

"Hi darling. You look beautiful." Said her father, his eyes twinkling. Sarah could tell that Ella had told him of the discussion they had had earlier. "You better start greeting the guests." He whispered as an afterthought.

Sarah shyly approached a group of ladies and tried to remember all the lessons in etiquette that she had received, "Shoulders back, chest out, straight back, chin up. But most importantly of all…_smile_!" She repeated those words over and over again in her mind.

"Hello." She spoke hesitantly.

"Hello. We do just love this palace." replied one of the women. She was small and pale and had an accent; this group of women seemed to be from the neighbouring kingdom of Berrylia.

"Yes." Piped up another. "It is almost as good as _our_ King's. We, of course, have a bigger ballroom and I prefer our garden much more to yours – every single exotic flower can be found in _our_ palace's gardens." The group of women smiled, seemingly unaware of their rudeness.

Sarah just tried to attempt a smile and nodded politely. She had not really been taught to deal with situations like this. She just hoped that she would be able to keep her temper.

"Of course, people are naturally jealous of such beauty. Wehave had many struggles with the peasants of our kingdom– I don't know about you, but ours seem to think that they should be given equal rights! Absurd really."

To this, the other ladies agreed. Sarah quickly made up some excuse about having to greet some other guests and left before she might say or do anything that she might regret. She could not believe that some people could be so selfish. She tried to rid the memory of those awful women from her mind.

More people were coming inside and Sarah was polite and courteous to every one of them. Though there were a couple of mishaps. For instance, she made the mistake of congratulating the Duchess of Chesire on her pregnancy, only to be told that she was not. She had confused the Duchess with another and had to apologise profusely to the woman from the mistake that she had made. The Duchess just left in a huff at being insulted so. Sarah tried to think on the bright side - it could have gone worse.

It was soon time for the ball to begin and Sarah was to lead the opening dance. She was extremely nervous but her partner (a cousin) helped her ease her nerves by making a few amusing, if terrible, jokes.

Sarah began to feel more comfortable and started to enjoy herself. She had many partners and danced practically every dance. It was the other side of midnight when Pierre, a family friend and a very wealthy earl who also happened to be twice her age, asked her to dance.

They started off the waltz in silence. Sarah was wondering what to say to him when he blurted out, "I could make you happy, you know."

"Excuse me?" Sarah was wondering if she had heard correctly. If she had, then this man clearly had no tact, either that or he was deranged. Sarah was thinking that it was likely the latter in this case.

"I am saying, that I would be prepared to ask for your hand in marriage. I am going to go and see your father tomorrow and he should hopefully consent, I do not see why he would not."

Sarah's jaw was hanging open, all her etiquette lessons had flown out the window. "But I-I barely even know you, let alone love you."

"Love rarely occurs in a marriage, it is just a matter of coincidence. Your parents were one of the lucky ones. I think I could make you happy."

"But you are so – _old_." Sarah's voice rose in near hysteria, people were starting to turn and look at the dancing pair.

"It's not that much of an age difference. Many marry with a much wider age gap. Besides, I do feel something for you. I was hoping that you would feel something for me, too."

Sarah, with a great amount of effort, kept her voice low and said, "I'm afraid that you have the advantage over me sir and have shocked me greatly. However, I do not think that I would be able to marry somebody that I did not know very well. I need to consider the matter." Which Sarah had no intention of doing.

"Of course." Pierre said just as the dance finished and bowed down before her.

Before Pierre could say anything else, Sarah ran outside, shocked at what had just happened. She did not really believe her mother when she spoke to her of marriage, she never imagined that something like that would ever happen to her.

Sarah ran outside and down to a bench, away from the crowd of people. She needed to think. Suppose her father accepted the marriage proposal from Pierre? Sarah just wanted to disappear.

She tried to pull herself together and was preparing to go back inside to the ballroom again. However, just as she was about to stand up somebody grabbed her by the shoulders and tried to hit her.

Sarah could not see who her attacker was but she did put her self-defence lessons to good use.

Her parents had always insisted that she learn how to defend herself and the learn the basic defence manoeuvres.

Sarah aimed a blow for the man's head and was satisfied to see him wince in pain; she then spun out of the way of the man's fist.

Sarah tried to yell for help.

Unfortunately, there was more than just one person, because before Sarah could open her mouth, somebody whacked her on the head.

She swayed for a moment in a daze before falling to the ground and the world around her went black…

* * *

**A/N: **Please review. 


	3. Kidnapped!

**Disclaimer: **Anything by the wonderful Gail Carson Levine is not mine. All of the characters and ideas from Ella Enchanted are Gail Carson Levine's. However, most of the plot and characters are mine.

**Summary: **Sarah, Ella's daughter, is kidnapped on the night of her debutante ball. At first she does not know what her captors want from her, but when she does her life is changed forever. What follows is an adventure featuring magic, mayhem, romance, elves, balls and a prince in disguise!

**A/N: **Thanks for all of your reviews so far! Tell me what you think of this chapter.

Anyway, on to the story...

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_Kidnapped!_

_-_

Sarah woke up to the low murmur of people speaking. Her head ached and her corset cut into her flesh more deeply than ever before. She was lying down and struggled to sit up. This was quite an effort, seeing as she was bound and gagged.

Sarah tried to make sense of what happened. It was daylight at the moment, but her last memory was of the ball. She did not recognize any of her surroundings.

Sarah tried to struggle out of the ropes that bound her but it was no use. The owners of the murmuring voices noticed Sarah's movements and approached her.

Sarah tensed up. She did not recognize her captors. One was a statuesque young woman with flaming red hair. The other was a man little older than Sarah herself with piercing green eyes. It was he who first spoke to Sarah.

"You've finally woken up I see." He snarled.

Sarah tried to say something but the cloth across her mouth muffled her voice.

"I'll only ungag you if you promise not to scream."

Sarah nodded her head furiously. The man bent down and undid the cloth that bound her mouth. Sarah stretched her jaw - glad to be able to move her lips again.

"Who are you?" Sarah demanded. What had she done to deserve this?

"Who we are does not matter to you, _princess_." This time it was the woman who spoke, her voice teasing the other girl. "You are to travel with us whether you like it or not."

"What do you want with me? Is it for a ransom? I'm sure we can work something out." Sarah desperately spoke, tears welling up in her eyes.

"You'll ask no more questions. We will unbound you but do not even think of running away. We're excellent trackers and you would not last a day out here by yourself." Spoke the man.

Sarah sighed and gave in. She could not believe that she had been kidnapped. Her parents must have been only metres away!

"Can I at least know your names?" Sarah asked.

The couple – which Sarah was sure they were – exchanged glances.

"You may call me Flame," announced the woman. "And you may call him... umm... Fin."

"Fin?"

"Have you got a problem with that?" she said menacingly.

"Uh, no." Sarah hastily replied. "My name is Sarah." She added, trying to be polite.

"Yeah, we kind of know." Fin said, as he started loosening the rope that surrounded Sarah.

Sarah's bones creaked as she stood up. She saw that the two had ridden on horseback, yet there were three horses.

"Who does the third horse belong to?"

"We brought one for you." Was the answer she received. Fin and Flame seemed to be not your stereotypical kidnappers – they at least let her have her own horse.

They walked over to the horses and Fin hoisted her up into the saddle before tying her horse to his.

"Just to make sure you don't do anything funny." He grinned. Sarah could not help noticing that he had a pleasant smile but then mentally scolded herself for thinking about such a thing.

Sarah wiped her face with the back of her had and saw that it was covered in dirt. "I must look like quite a sight." She chortled to herself. Sarah felt quite comfortable and was certain that Flame and Fin would not harm her, despite their hard talk. If they had met under different circumstances, Sarah wondered what might have happened.

What Sarah concentrated most on, during their ride to who knows where, was a plan to escape. She wanted to go back home. She was a princess and though nobody could call her snobby, she was not used to such rough treatment. Some maid or servant had attended her to all her life, though she never really liked it. Sarah usually just wanted to be left alone. But now that she was here, Sarah wished that she could go back to her palace.

The heat rose dramatically as they made their way through the surrounding bush. The forest was dense and they had to stop a number of times so that Fin and Flame could check that they were going the right way.

Sarah suddenly had an idea. As they were approaching a rather rickety bridge, Sarah leaned back and whispered, "I feel faint." She went to drink from the bottle offered to her but there was none left.

"We've run out of water so wait here." Fin told them. "I'll get you some more."

When Fin was a considerable distance away, Sarah decided to swing into action.

She jumped onto Flame, luckily managing to make her aim, and shoving her off her horse. Sarah thensettled herself into her saddle. She was so close to escaping.

She took the reins and rode over the bridge. Sweat perspired down her face as she urged the horse to go faster. The bridge however, was not made for such a lively activity. Sarah's face bore an expression of horror as one of the ropes supporting the bridge snapped...

* * *

**A/N: **Yet another cliffhanger. I can't seem to stop writing those. I hoped you all liked that chapter – please R&R – I need to know if people like reading this! 


	4. On The Run

**Disclaimer: **Anything by the wonderful Gail Carson Levine is not mine. All of the characters and ideas from Ella Enchanted are Gail Carson Levine's. However, most of the plot and characters are mine.

**Summary: **Sarah, Ella's daughter, is kidnapped on the night of her debutante ball. At first she does not know what her captors want from her, but when she does her life is changed forever. What follows is an adventure featuring magic, mayhem, romance, elves, balls and a prince in disguise!

**A/N:** Thank you so much to all who reviewed – I love you guys! I made this chapter longer for you all so I hope you like it.

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

_On The Run_

_-_

Sarah's face bore an expression of horror as one of the ropes supporting the bridge snapped......

She desperately clung onto her horse and screamed as they fell down through the air. Her scream caught Fin's attention and he ran over to her, his heart in his throat as he watched them fall into the river below with a huge splash.

Sarah went down under the water for a few seconds and then her head bobbed up again. Fin scrambled down as quickly as he could to the bank of the river and dived in.

He was an excellent swimmer and easily managed to reach Sarah. Unfortunately, no matter how excellent at swimming a person is, it is quite a difficult matter to drag TWO people back to shore.

Fin, clutching Sarah (who was unconscious) tightly grabbed onto a rock. The horse was nowhere to be seen, but Fin had more important things on his mind. He cursed himself. How was he ever going to get himself out of this mess?

He tried to bring Sarah back to Earth. "Sarah!" he repeated over and over again till his breath was hoarse. He grew so frustrated that he slapped her face. This was at the point in which she had started regaining consciousness.

"Ouch! Why did you have to do that for?" she demanded angrily.

Fin almost cried with relief.

"You stupid git! You could have been killed!"

Sarah stared at him in wonder, she could not believe that he cared so much whether she lived or not. Sarah understood the underlying truth when he said, "Our master will kill us if anything happened to you."

Sarah groaned, "I'm glad I'm so important to you."

"How are we going to get out of here? Do you think that you could grab onto this rock? You are starting to get heavy."

Sarah latched herself onto it. She then saw a sight that made her eyes light up.

"Fin, look! It is Flame."

Sarah and Fin were smiling hard with pleasure.

"Come on, you guys." Yelled Flame over the roaring sound of the water. "I have got a rope here. Pull yourselves over."

They both proceeded to do just that.

Sarah was lying down on the ground, an expression of annoyance on her face.

"I cannot believe you did that!" shouted Fin.

"Why can't you believe it? What normal person would not try to escape from their kidnappers?!"

"But you deliberately risked your life like that! Did not you see that the bridge was too old and rickety? Did not you understand that we would have found you somehow, no matter what happened?"

Sarah scrunched up her face in pain; her headache was growing worse with all the noise that they were making. She wished that they were not making such a big deal out of everything.

She tried to move but found that the task was too painful. Flame, who apparently was quite a skilled healer, could not see any broken bones of any kind but suggested that she should lie down for the rest of the day. She had rubbed in a special lotion that smelt of roses onto Sarah's body. There was to be no more travelling for the moment.

"You are extremely lucky that you were not badly hurt." Were Flame's exact words.

Sarah thought that she was unlucky though. Her body ached and she missed her parents yesterday. She wondered what her friend Isi was up to. Sarah had taken so much in life for granted and now it was too late to do anything about it.

The three spent their evening deep in their own thoughts. Sarah was not tied up – they figured that she would have great difficulty trying to get up, let alone run away.

Suddenly, a thought came to Sarah.

"Where are you two from? You are surely not Kyrrian."

"We are- " began Fin, but he was cut short.

"We cannot give away our identities! Suppose we are caught, then they will know who we are."

"Surely there can be no harm in telling her where we are from. The kingdom that we come from is not that small!"

Flame grunted and Fin took it as her consent.

"We are from Bamarre."

"Bamarre! Oh, I have heard many legends about that place."

"Yes, it is quite well-known."

"My favourite is the one about the Two Princesses. I loved it how they were true heroines and found the cure for the terrible disease, the Grey Death." Sarah's face shone at the memory of the tale. Ella had often told it to her.

Fin smiled. "Yes, it is a favourite of mine as well." His face suddenly grew sad and Sarah wondered why. What did this poem mean to him? What memory did he have that was so painful?

Before Sarah could continue her questioning any further, their conversation was interrupted by Flame's cry. She was looking through a spyglass.

"Quick. I can see some trackers, they have come for the Princess."

Flame and Fin hurriedly packed their belongings and they shifted Sarah onto a horse. Fin climbed protectively onto the horse carrying Sarah, and Flame went onto the other.

"We must split up! They are roughly a kilometre away in that direction." Flame pointed to where she meant.

"You go on and take her onto the original route and I will distract them. I will hopefully meet up with you later." Flame told the others, then dashed off into the direction of their pursuers.

A bubble of hope seemed to well in Sarah's heart. She would be free! Her father's soldiers would surely find her. Sarah wondered is she could somehow make the job a lot easier for them. As if Fin knew what she was thinking, he took out a small bottle and forced her to drink from it.

Sarah reluctantly swallowed the warm liquid inside it. It tasted bitter and reminded her of lemons. Sarah did not notice any side effects at first, then realized that she was feeling more relaxed. She tried to speak but not a single word was she able to utter. She could not move her body either except for her eyes.

Sarah was angrier than ever before. She was paralysed! She was completely helpless. Fin sensed her anger but knew that he could not risk them being found. He could not afford anymore trouble than what had happened so far. If he was caught, the penalty would most likely be death.

He rode off into the opposite direction of their pursuers, gripping Sarah tightly.

"Now just keep calm. Everything will be all right. I promise that I will not hurt you."

"As if!" thought Sarah. Everything was just going downhill.

They seemed to ride for hours on end, hardly stopping at all. There was a grim silence between them. He was not in the mood for talking, and she could not talk at all because of the potion.

The places in her body that were hurt from the fall seemed to be on fire. It was growing darker by the minute and she was feeling sleepy. The steady rhythm of the horse soothed her. The stars that were beginning to appear in the night sky seemed to look over her and protect her. Fin's arms were like a warm blanket and she settled back into them.

Sarah was too tired to notice the swift noise of something flying through the air.

She was too tired to notice that Fin was pressing his body onto hers too heavily.

She was not too tired however, to notice the dampness of his shirt and an unusual sweet smell.

The pungent stench of blood.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay guys! I hoped you liked that chapter. Sorry about the cliffie, I know how much you guys hate them but they are so much fun to write! (I'm evil I know.) Anyway, I promise to update soon! 

Now you all know what to do next – **review!**


	5. Linnarch

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything written by the fantastic Gail Carson Levine. The only things that are mine are anything that you do not recognise – i.e – most characters and the plot.

**Summary: **Sarah, Ella's daughter, is kidnapped on the night of her debutante ball. At first she does not know what her captors want from her, but when she does her life is changed forever. What follows is an adventure featuring magic, mayhem, romance, elves, balls and a prince in disguise!

**A/N:** I just wanted to say thanks to all my reviewers so far! This chapter is kinda different so I hope you all like it.

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

_Linnarch_

Sarah closed her eyes, preparing to sleep when she felt it.

The warm liquid oozed down her back, sending shivers down her spine. She sniffed the night air and realized that the liquid was in fact blood.

Sarah started to panic. What was she to do? She tried to move but unfortunately, the potion had not worn off yet. Sarah struggled until she had tears in her eyes but was not even able to turn her head. She knew that Fin must have been injured somehow, and wondered if he was alive.

She tried to talk but she found that she could not do this either.

Here she was, in a strange forest that was completely unknown to her, and the person that was supposed to be looking after her was hurt and perhaps dead. Sarah was startled to find that she used that term "looking after". In a way, he was her protector. He had saved her life and she was in his debt. Now, when she had the chance to help him, she found that she could not.

"What am I to do?" she thought. She breathed deeply, trying to calm that hysteria that was welling up inside her, threatening to choke her. The sky was growing darker and darker, a feeling of dismay rose up in Sarah's chest when she realized that there was going to be no moon tonight.

Now she had no hope of seeing where they were going.

She hoped that the horse was taking her into the right direction. Sarah's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of something howling.

Terror gripped her. "Wolves!" she thought.

With her being unable to move, and Fin unconscious (Sarah could not bear to think about Fin being dead) they were sitting ducks. Sarah could hear the sound of animals running. Sarah tried harder and harder to move but it was no use.

The growling was so close now, that Sarah knew that they were only metres away.

She was just about to give up when she saw something bright flash in front of her and she fainted.

And then everything was no more.

Sarah woke up for a second time to the sound of people speaking.

She could make out somebody peering over her.

"Kummeck ims powd." The person said.

Sarah squinted my eyes, waiting for everything to come back into focus.

What she saw shocked her.

The person was an elf.

Sarah scrambled up onto her feet, the potion that she had drunk had worn off. What was she doing here? Where was Fin? She looked around but she could not see him anywhere.

"Kummeck ims powd." The elf woman repeated. Sarah remembered her manners. She tried to remember the Elfian that she had been taught. Her mother had been insistent in her learning different languages. Like Ella, Sarah had a great talent when it came to studying other dialects.

"Kummeck ims powd." ("Hello") Sarah greeted the woman. "Manin lench pix dok?" ("Where am I?")

The elf only said one word but the word she said greatly stunned Sarah, "Linnarch."

Linnarch? She was in Linnarch? Sarah had grown up listening to the many stories of this legendary town. But it was only based on myth. The city never existed.

Linnarch was a great city that was supposed to have been by the sea. It was a peaceful place, with much beauty. The ocean was said to have been especially made as a present for the city by the gods themselves. (A/N: I hope that made sense!) When the sun actually set on that magnificent town, it was as if all the glory of the world was present.

The rulers themselves were not like many other monarchs. They understood the many needs of the serfs and peasants, and so naturally, many flocked to this great city. The city was also host to a number of races: elves, ogres, humans, fairies, wizards and witches. What was even more surprising was the fact that they all seemed to live in harmony. What helped them to live in harmony, it was rumoured, was a special necklace that resided in the palace.

Few had apparently seen it, but it was given from King Francis of Linnarch to Queen Lucia of Denfriar once they were finally reunited.

They had been separated before they were married (when they were only prince and princess) due to the fact that the kingdoms they were from were at war. The necklace was a symbolism of their love and of the peace that was brought to their realm once they were married and had become King and Queen.

The necklace was made out of white gold and at the bottom hung a tear. A tear that the King had supposedly cried.

There are many other legends attached to Linnarch, but supposedly one day, an evil man, Rapat, from another kingdom had fallen in love with one of the princesses of Linnarch. The King of the time had met this man before and knew that he was an unworthy and dishonourable person. He rejected Rapat's proposal of marriage.

The story continues that Rapat was so enraged that he decided to seek the magical necklace and steal the precious item as revenge.

The necklace was stolen successfully, and the city went into despair. The necklace had kept peace and harmony throughout the town, and now that it was gone, life was utter chaos.

The city fell into ruins, it was no longer the majestic place that it once was and its glory days were over.

What became of the necklace nobody knew...

Sarah looked up at the elf and said in elfin (asterisks indicate elfin), "But I thought Linnarch was just a fable made up for young children."

The elf smiled sadly, "It is funny how people forget. There is more to the stories that you have been told. But this is not the place to discuss that. First, I think that there is somebody who you should very like much to see."

The elf led Sarah over to a small pond. Lying beside it was Fin.

"Fin!" she cried. She ran over to him and hugged him. She burrowed her head in his chest.

"Ouch." He winced and Sarah pulled away.

"Oh, sorry." She looked at his arm. His shoulder was bandaged. "What happened?"

"I'm not too sure. I was riding on the horse with you one second, and then I felt something pierce my shoulder. It was some sort of arrow. I think it was poisoned. The elves have told me that they poison was not strong enough to kill me, just strong enough to knock me out for a while. The question is why did they do it?"

"I have no idea." Sarah brightened- could it have been her parents' soldiers come to rescue her?

As if he could read her thoughts, Fin said, "It could not have been anybody from Kyrria sent to rescue you. They would not have snuck up on us like that. From what I know of Kyrria's guards, it is not like them to do something like this."

Sarah shrugged. She went to see if the elf woman was still around and saw her motioning for them to come over.

"Are you both feeling better?" she asked, "I gave you some herbs while you were sleeping."

Sarah nodded. She did not have any major aches or pains and felt the best that she had in days.

"Well come along this way. You are lucky that we found you two. We do not know who or what was after you, but they were no ally. It is very rare for Linnarchians to reveal themselves to outsiders. We mostly like to stay hidden nowadays." Sarah looked at Fin, he seemed to understand what the elf was saying and she was amazed that he knew Elfian.

They went over a hill and Sarah gasped in wonder at the sight that greeted them.

The city was truly beautiful. The palace stood out with its large white walls and its numerous turrets.

"I am taking you to meet the King. He has ordered us to bring you to the palace." The elf told them.

Sarah gulped nervously. It was then that the following though occurred to her:

Sarah, under the care of this Linnarch, would be able to escape and go back home.

Sarah was startled to find that she was not looking all that forward to going back and when she looked at Fin she knew why.

His sun streaked brown hair had started to grow longer and made his face even more attractive. He had a cheeky charm to him, and when he turned to smile at Sarah, she felt her heart thump.

"I couldn't be-? Could I be?" she thought to herself. No, she did not have any feelings for him. They were just friends. Or so she told herself.

Sarah nervously approached the palace, wondering what was going to happen.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading this. Now all you need to do is review! I love getting reviews and I need them to know whether people are reading this story! : )

Adios,

marina eyes.


	6. The Truth

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything written by the fantastic Gail Carson Levine. The only things that are mine are anything that you do not recognise – i.e – most characters and the plot.

**Summary: **Sarah, Ella's daughter, is kidnapped on the night of her debutante ball. At first she does not know what her captors want from her, but when she does her life is changed forever. What follows is an adventure featuring magic, mayhem, romance, elves, balls and a prince in disguise!

**A/N: **Thanks for your reviews for the last few chapters.

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

_The Truth _

-

The elf slowly approached the high palace gates; Fin and Sarah were trailing behind.

"What do you think he will say to us?" whispered Sarah.

"Who knows?" Fin shrugged. Sarah fell silent. Fin seemed stranger than usual. Did he know something that she did not?

"How do you think Flame is?" Sarah tried to ask again. Fin just shrugged his shoulders, "I am sure she is fine, do not worry your 'precious' head over that."

Sarah shuffled closer to the elf."Excuse me, but what is your name?" Sarah decided to ask the elf.

"How rude of me! I should have told you before. It is Manna."

"That is an interesting name." Sarah told her. Sarah sometimes wished that she had a name other than Sarah. It was so plain. She wanted to have a more exotic name. (A/N: I have nothing against the name Sarah! In fact, I think it is a pretty name and I have friends who have that name. So do not get offended or annoyed or anything. Lets just say that Sarah is delusional. ;) Anyways, on with the story…………..)

Sarah looked ahead and saw the elf trying to convince the guards to let them through. The elf must have eventually been successful because a few seconds later, the guards stepped away and the huge metal gate swung open.

Sarah walked through and looked around. The palace was enormous. They seemed to be in some sort of courtyard. There was a fountain in the centre with water coming out of the stone dolphins' mouths. The walls were a bright white, Sarah was amazed at its cleanliness and wondered about how many servants the king and queen had to employ to keep it clean. At the top of the palace were gold-plated turrets. There were flags everywhere, pictured on them was what appeared to be the royal family crest. Sarah had seen the crest before but did not know where she had seen it.

Sarah looked back down and saw that her fellow companions had already entered the palace. Sarah rushed in, hoping that she would be able to catch up to them.

A cheerful maid with red rosy cheeks greeted Sarah. She did not appear to be much older than Sarah herself.

"Uh, Hello." Sarah said nervously.

"Hello, your highness." Sarah was startled, how did the maid know that she was a princess.

As is the maid could read her mind, she said, "The King had told us that you would be coming."

"So, he must know my name and who I am." Sarah thought to herself. Sarah tried to focus on what the maid was saying next.

"My name is Lydia. I will be your maid during your stay here. Your other friends have gone on ahead to their rooms. I will show you yours."

Sarah was annoyed that they did not wait for her but she decided that she had more important things to worry about. What was going to become of her?

Sarah was grateful that they would be allowed to stay at the palace, but she also wondered why the King was doing this. Sarah could not wait till she found out, which was bound to be later that afternoon.

Sarah was led through a dark narrow corridor with soldiers in heavy metal armour lining the walls. She looked back at them. At her palace at home, they did not have such people. She supposed that this must be an old custom still kept from the old days. They turned corner after corner. After what seemed like forever, they finally stopped outside a small wooden door. Lydia rummaged around in her pocket and finally produced a small silver key. She unlocked the door and opened it.

Sarah looked inside and saw a wide double bed with hanging curtains draping onto it. There was a chest of drawers in one corner of the room, and a wardrobe in the other. There was also a huge mirror and a dressing table. Sarah was especially pleased at seeing a bath filled with steaming hot water and beside it a washstand.

"Your highness, there are clothes in the wardrobe for you to wear. You are free to use anything in the room. Do you want me to stay to help you with the bath?"

Sarah shook her head.

She turned around to thank Lydia and to tell her that she could call her Sarah, but saw that she had already left the room.

Sarah breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, at least I am safe for the moment."

Sarah removed her clothes and sank into the hot water, eager to cleanse herself of the dirt and grime that she had acquired over the past week. She saw a few scratches on her body, but she found that she did not have any bad injuries. She relaxed back into the bathtub and closed her eyes.

* * *

Sarah opened her eyes and shivered. The water was cold.

"I must have fallen asleep."

"Yes, you did." Came a familiar voice. Sarah jumped.

"Fin! What are you doing here?"

Fin was standing near the bathtub, a wide grin on his face.

Sarah sank down; she hoped that he could not see any of her private parts.

"I have been trying to wake your royal self up."

"I am awake now so you can go."

"As you wish." Fin winked at her.

"Oaf!" she yelled after him.

She leaped up out of the bath and wrapped a towel around herself. She walked over to the wardrobe and opened it. She looked at the clothes and decided to wear a pale green dress that fit snug on her body. She flicked a comb through her dark shiny hair, hoping that it would do.

She then raced out of the room and tried to run in what she thought was the way to the foyer.

* * *

Sarah was standing before the King himself. He had a kind and merry face. He had blue eyes that twinkled and his fair hair was cut short.

"I am sorry that my wife could not be here but she was called away." He told Sarah.

"That is okay, your highness." She added, sweeping into a deep curtsy.

"Now, tell me your story."

Sarah went on to describe what had happened. Fin and the elf were standing near her and they added their own comments in from time to time. Sarah's hands were sweating and she wished with all her heart that the King would believe her story.She hesitated to tell him that Fin had kidnapped her, but she knew that it would look odd to Fin if she did not. Any normal person would want to escape from their kidnappers. Sarah tried to shake any thoughts of Fin from her mind.

"He's so arrogant." she thought to herself. "Especially this afternoon when I was in the bath. I could not believe the nerve of him!"

Sarah finally finished her tale and waited for the King's response. Would he help her return to her family? Sarah hoped that he would understand her situation and would not punish Fin. Well, at least not punish him too much.

Sarah looked expectantly at the King, who was deep in thought. The King's face was stern and he attempted a weak smile.

"Your highness- " Sarah started but the King cut in before she could continue.

"I am sorry Princess Sarah, but it is now that I must confess something. I hope that you will be able to forgive me."

"Your majesty, I am sure that it is not something too bad."

Sarah peered closely at the King. If she did not know better, she could have sworn that he was sweating.

"Sarah. Do you mind if I call you Sarah?" Sarah shook her head.

"Sarah, it was I who ordered your kidnapping."

"What?!" she shrieked.

"I am very sorry but if you will just listen to me, I will be able to explain everything."

"Well you had better be able to! I did not just spend a week of hell for nothing!"

Fin's face took on an expression of pain but Sarah did not care. Fin and the King looked at each other. Sarah turned away so she did not see the shake of Fin's head at the King's questioning glance.

Sarah was too busy thinking about what a fool she had been – she had thought that she would soon be home but it now looked like this would never happen. Sarah had a sudden vision of herself being tortured. They might be really cruel and tickle her to death! Sarah was extremely ticklish and to have somebody tickle her was her greatest fear.

The King drank from his glass of water whilst Sarah angrily waited for an explanation...

"I wanted you kidnapped for a reason. I did not want to do it, but I had to. Linnarch is a land of myth. Most people do not know that it still exists and I want it to stay that way. I did not want word to spread that the kingdom is actually real. The downfall of Linnarch was because of a man from another kingdom and I would hate to think what would happen to my people if everybody else found out the truth." The King told Sarah.

"Why do you want me here then?"

The King took a deep breath. "I need to ask you something very important. I hope you will agree to it. Just promise that you will not say anything until the end."

Sarah nodded her consent.

"You have no doubt heard about the legend of Linnarch and the necklace. It was a glorious necklace that kept peace and harmony within our land. Yet an evil man, Rapat, stole the necklace and caused much chaos. It was because of this that our city decided to hide from the rest of the world. We did not have any contact with foreigners for fear of even worse damage being done. That is, until now."

The King swallowed some more water.

"The necklace has never been found. We do not have any idea where it could be. However, we do know one thing. The great prophet, Bennos, had a vision. In his vision, he saw a teenage girl with black hair and blue eyes. In her hands she was holding the necklace high above her head. She was standing in a great hall and all around her, people were cheering and celebrating.

"It has widely been accepted, that it was she who would bring the necklace back to Linnarch and restore our glorious kingdom to what it once was. The same prophet also wrote this famous poem:

She is from another land,

Yet she will bring great joy to ours.

She is young of age,

Yet she will find what nobody else has not.

She is of royal blood,

Yet she befriends those who are not.

She is lovely,

Yet she is marked.

She is of the spring,

And she was born of the black moon,

She will suffer under evil

Yet evil she will conquer."

Sarah sat down into the nearest chair, her eyes wide open. She was from another land, and if the prophecy was right, she would bring great joy to Linnarch if she found the necklace. She was young, yet she would find something, the necklace, that others have not been able to find. Sarah was of noble blood but many of her friends were not. Her own best friend, Isi, was a commoner. Sarah preferred the warmth and honesty from commoners to the deceit and stuffiness of the nobility. It was a well-known fact in her kingdom, but people had gradually become used to the idea when they saw that Sarah was not going to change her ways.

"She was lovely," Was the next line. To everybody else present, it was obvious that Sarah was a vision of loveliness. Her blue dress brought out her eyes and her face often made people stare. Sarah was also one of those annoying people that were not only pretty but were also extremely lovely on the inside. Sarah was also one of those annoying people who knew nothing of this.

"She is marked". Sarah tried to think of what this could mean. She did have a beauty spot just below her ear. It was a peculiar moon shaped mark. Could this be what they meant?

Sarah was born in spring. She was also born on a day of superstition, the black moon. She had heard it been referred to by foreigners as Halloween. It was considered to be an extremely unlucky day, hence the title it had been given.

Sarah was snapped out of her reverie by the sudden shaking of her shoulder.

"Sarah, are you alright?" It was Fin.

"Yes. I am just rather startled. But there must be many other girls with the same signs, why pick me?"

"Ah, yes. I was coming to that. I got my personal sorcerer to look in his looking glass to see if the chosen one had been born yet. Everyday, the answer was still the same - no one was worthy enough. That is, until the day you were born.

"I knew from the moment I saw you in that mirror that you were the one. I kept a close watch over you. I waited until you were older enough. I had not wanted to kidnap you until you were at least eighteen but something urgent happened."

Sarah waited for the King to expand but he did not.

"Um, what happened, your majesty?" she choked out the words.

"An old enemy has planned to attack our city. We need to find this necklace soon otherwise our kingdom is doomed forever."

Sarah gulped. She sincerely wanted this to be all a great big joke, yet the gaunt pale face of the King stopped her from thinking that this was so.

"It is now that I have to ask this enormous favour. Will you be willing, under our teaching and guidance, to help find this necklace?"

"Of course! Who would not? But could I please at least tell my parents? Surely they would understand?"

The King thought for a moment.

"Fine. You may tell them, but you must make them promise you that they will not tell anybody about your mission and above all, Linnarch. They will not be able to see you until you have completed your quest."

Sarah agreed quickly, "Yes, yes."

"You may now go to your bed chamber and get some rest. No doubt you are tired. We will send dinner up to your room for tonight."

And so Sarah spent the rest of the evening eating and sleeping.

* * *

Sarah was sitting down in front of the mirror while Lydia dressed her hair.

"You have such glorious hair, you should do something more interesting with it." Lydia suggested.

Sarah shrugged. Her appearance was not one of her greatest concerns. Sarah remembered last night and the last thing that the King had said to her, "Most importantly, do not tell anybody about your mission."

Sarah was having difficulty doing such a thing. At least she could tell her parents. She had written a letter to them and had sent it off via a messenger hawk.

"Maybe I could braid your hair." Lydia said, excited.

"Um, no thanks. I think I will just tie it back."

"Well at least let it loose. Wear it any other way than how you normally do. You just chuck it back in that elastic in such a messy manner that nobody would think that you were a princess." Lydia scolded.

"Whatever happened to 'your highness'?" Sarah muttered.

"Pardon?"

"Nothing. I was just talking to myself."

By the time Sarah managed to escape from the desperate hands of Lydia, everybody had already had breakfast. Sarah quickly managed to quickly gulp down some orange juice and took a few bites of toast.

"So sleeping beauty has finally awoken." Fin came in, as adorable as ever in black pants and a white shirt. Some of the buttons were undone, revealing the hard, dark and muscly skin beneath it. Sarah forced her gaze to return to his face.

"Yes, sir." she saluted him. Two could play at this game.

"I was wondering," Fin began.

"Yes?" Sarah asked.

"I was wondering if you would like to be shown the famous sites of Linnarch."

Sarah soon perked up and agreed to Fin's suggestion. They could at least get to know each other better and she wanted to see the kingdom that so many legends had been written about.

They both set off soon afterwards.

Sarah and Fin were running through the markets. An old fruit grocer was chasing after them. They had accidentally-on-purpose knocked over a stand of fruit. The pair had decided that he had deserved it, that particular fruit grocer had become infamous because of his tricky, sly dealings in business.

Sarah and Fin ducked into an alleyway and laughed.

"How funny was that?" Sarah was doubled over with laughter.

"Did you see his face? I thought he was going to kill us!" Fin burst out.

Sarah leant her head on his shoulder, trying to stifle her giggles. It was then that she noticed that Fin's laughter had died down. She looked up into his eyes. She had never noticed until now that his eyes were not the one green, but all different shades. Sarah stared into them intently. There was sorrow in his eyes. Sarah wondered how such sorrow came about. His eyes were deep and she felt like she could drown in them. (A/N: Original, eh?) They seemed to pull her in. The previous Fin was gone from his eyes and a new, harder one – a mask, replaced it. Fin was hiding something, something that was too painful for him to speak to her about. Sarah was frightened of this new Fin. It was so different from the one she knew. His expression was stern and menacing.

"Um, Fin. Do you think it is safe to go back out there?" Fin had shaken her.

"Yes, lets go." Fin walked out, leaving Sarah to walk after him. Fin had changed. Sarah wanted to find out why…

Fin showed her other famous destinations.

"There is the lake of Jorge. A beautiful sea-maiden was supposed to have once lived there. She had been turned into a mermaid by an evil witch, and so her and her lover (a human) were doomed to be always apart."

"That is so sad. I would not be able to bear it if I could not be with the man I loved."

"Then again, you probably change your mind about who you love every week." Fin sneered.

Sarah frowned. She was hurt but she would not let him know that. She put on a brave face and smiled. "I see you woke up on the right side of the bed today."

"Being grumpy again, are you?" it was a new voice from behind that spoke.

Sarah and Fin turned around. There was a stocky handsome man standing in front of them. He seemed to be a few years older than Sarah and Fin. He had dark eyes as well as a dark face, which was unusual considering that his hair was red. He bowed down before them.

"I take it that you are Princess Sarah. I am Tom Lastrange."

"Yes, I am Sarah."

"I have heard much about you."

"So much for my visit to Linnarch being a secret."

"Word spreads around quickly here."

Fin cleared his throat.

"I am a friend of the prince." Tom informed her.

"The prince? I never knew that the King had a son."

"What are you talking about? You are standing right next to him."

"The King?" Sarah asked, confused.

"The Prince."

Sarah looked at Fin.

And fainted.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay gang! You guys all know what to do! Review! I am so mean. I can't believe I wrote another cliffie. At least it keeps you guys interested. And I promise I will update soon! Just keep on reviewing. Hint Hint 

Thanks for all the reviews that I have gotten – you are all incredible.


	7. Surprises

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything written by the fantastic Gail Carson Levine. The only things that are mine are anything that you do not recognise – i.e – most characters and the plot.

**Summary: **Sarah, Ella's daughter, is kidnapped on the night of her debutante ball. At first she does not know what her captors want from her, but when she does her life is changed forever. What follows is an adventure featuring magic, mayhem, romance, elves, balls and a prince in disguise!

**A/N:** A few of you mentioned that Sarah actually means princess. Now that you have said it, I do vaguely remember reading that somewhere. I had totally forgotten that when I chose the name Sarah. It must have been in my sub conscience ;).

Also, one reader wanted to know Fin's real name and you are about to find out in this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

_Surprises_

_-_

"Sarah, are you okay?" Fin's face looked concerned. No, the _prince's_ face was concerned. Fin was no bandit - he was a prince.

"Mmm hmm. I think I should go back to the palace and find Manna; I think I just hallucinated - she might have some special herbs " She murmured.

She got back up and turned to look at Fin. His concern had gone and the mask was in place again.

"Manna left the palace this morning; you were asleep and she did not want to wake you up. Besides, you did not hallucinate."

"So, you are the prince." Sarah shook her head in disbelief; she could not believe that she had been fooled so easily.

"I meant to tell you, but I seemed to never get round to it. I did not want you think differently of me."

"Fin, I am a princess. So why would I do that?"

Fin looked away. "I hate acting like a prince – there are so many rules and regulations. I just wanted us to act like normal people."

"Fin, you told me that you were from Bamarre- "

"I had to tell you something, it was the first name that came to my head."

"Fin? Who is Fin?" piped in Tom, desperate to be included in the conversation.

"I guess I better tell you my real name. It is Christian."

"Prince Christian. I am honoured to meet you, your highness." Sarah curtsied, lifted her skirts and swept away.

"Sarah, please don't walk away." Christian pleaded. He knelt down and tugged the hem of her dress. "Please listen."

"I cannot believe you. You lied to me!" Sarah was furious. She had been betrayed by the man she loved.

"Hang on," spoke a voice in Sarah's head, "I am not in love with him, am I?" She barely knew him. As it now turned out, she knew him less than she thought. It was just some silly little crush.

"I think I might leave now. You two should sort things out." Tom spoke. He did not like this conversation and he left before he could become involved.

Sarah nervously chewed at her bottom lip. "Okay. Explain."

Sarah walked over to a patch of grass and sat down. She did not care whether her dress became dirty or not.

"Look, I could not tell you my real name and who I was when I first met you for obvious reasons. If we had been caught, I could not have afforded for them to find out about Linnarch. When we came here, I wanted to tell you but every single time I tried to do so, I found that I could not."

"Why couldn't you? Aren't I good enough for you?" Sarah growled.

"No, of course not. It is just that every time I reveal to somebody my actual identity, my relationship with him or her changes. They always seem to regard me in a new light and I end up losing them as a friend. I did not want to lose you to." Christian pleaded.

"Really? Well you could never lose me, Christian, because you can't lose something you never had."

Sarah blundered off through the crowd. She could hear Christian calling her name.

"Damn it, why does he have to caress my name like that, whenever he says it?" Sarah stumbled along a rocky road.

She had managed to escape from the stampede of people and was now trying to find her way back to the palace. She still could not believe that Fin was actually Prince Christian, a prince of Linnarch. Would she have to call him "your highness" from now on?

Sarah continued walking along the same road. She reasoned that she was heading towards the right direction of the castle, and she would eventually bump into more people along the way who would be able to direct her there.

Sarah happened to be in luck because no sooner had she thought this, had she seen somebody. It was a girl of about nineteen years of age. She had bright golden hair and fair skin. Her lips were a luscious red and her cheeks were scarlet with exercise. What was unusual about her appearance was the darkness of her eyes. They were large and black, the blackest black ever imaginable. They were enchanting and yet hypnotic. Sarah stopped walking when she came to the girl.

She hesitated as to what to do but finally decided to break the silence with, "My name is Sarah."

The other girl grunted. She was certainly of noble birth but she acted as if she had never been given a single lesson in etiquette (which all the nobility had to unfortunately undergo). This was yet another reason why Sarah had befriended more commoners.

"I was wondering which way the palace was?"

"The palace?" The girl repeated, blinking her eyes.

"Yes, the palace. Do you know where it is?"

"Continue walking down this road and you will come to another. Turn left and then keep on going. You will eventually reach it."

"Thank you." Sarah curtseyed and the girl continued to stare.

Sarah could still feel the girl's eyes burn into her back as she walked away.

* * *

It was night and the moon was shining high in the sky. Sarah was still ambling along. 

"I should never have listened to that girl. I am so foolish. I will never get to the palace."

Sarah's legs were aching. She could feel her face and arms stinging from being sun burnt. Sarah could imagine that the picture she painted was not a very pretty one.

"Just as well it is dark." she chuckled. Sarah tried to see if she was anywhere near there yet, but she could not see more than a couple of feet in front of her. Sarah stumbled and fell flat on her face.

"Urgh! Why do I have to be such a klutz all the time."

Sarah burst into tears. She was not normally the kind of person to do something like this, she rarely ever cried, but she felt that the occasion called for it. She imagined herself being found the following day. She could see her dead body strewn along the ground with crows biting her flesh, fighting over who got to eat it.

This thought seemed to make Sarah cry even harder.

"I will not cry. I will not be such a sook." Sarah sniffed.

"Oooh. Is the poor baby crying?" somebody teased gently.

Sarah tried to see who it was.

"Don't you remember me?" the owner of the voice moved closer.

"Flame! I had completely forgotten about you. Are you alright?"

"Yes. You need not have worried. Nobody else was, I never have been caught. I have been back since midday. Where have you been? Everybody has been sick with worry."

"I - got - lost." Sarah blew her nose into her handkerchief.

"Come here." Sarah stepped forward and felt Flame's arms wrapped around her. "You remind me of a friend I once had." Flame confessed.

"A friend you once had?"

Sarah felt Flame's body tense. "Yes." Sarah knew not to ask any more questions.

"Lets get you back home."

Home. The palace was not her home, but for the next few months, it was going to have to be.

"I want to thank you, Flame."

"That's okay. I have been trying to look for you all day. By the way, my real name is Scarlet."

"No kidding?"

"No, I am quite serious. I am a duchess, and Christian's cousin."

Sarah had to pinch her own arm to stop herself from fainting again.

"What you did was inexcusable!" yelled Christian. "You could have been killed."

"I do not really see what the big deal is. All I did was run off. I found my way back in the end anyway."

"You found the palace after Scarlet found you!" Christian's face was dark and moody.

"I am so sorry." Sarah apologized sarcastically.

"You will stay in your room from now on. You will not be allowed out of it until further notice. I will have your food brought up to you."

"You cannot ground me. You are the one that is in the wrong – you lied to me! Besides, you are not the King."

"I am the Prince of Linnarch. I can ground you and I just have. Now go away."

"You cannot punish me like this. You are not my father!"

Sarah stomped out of the room. "Stupid! Stupid man." She cursed him.

Lydia was there to lead her back to her bedchamber.

Lydia looked at Sarah's tear stained cheeks. "Do not cry. It will be alright."

"No, it won't. I really miss my parents and I feel so alone. The only reason I am staying here is to find the necklace."

"Sometimes life hurts. But do not worry, the Prince does not hate you, he is just scared that you might run away."

"No he isn't. I bet you that he is hoping I will. He cannot wait to get rid of me."

"Sarah, I think that I can safely say that Prince Christian wants anything but that."

They had reached Sarah's room. Sarah wanted to ask her what she had meant but Lydia left before she could do so.

Sarah went to her window and saw Christian talking to somebody. Sarah could make out that the person he was talking to was the beautiful blonde girl who had given her directions. She could see that they were talking closely together and they were laughing about something. Sarah clenched her hand as she saw the girl's hand grab hold of Christian's.

Sarah ran to her bed sobbing.

* * *

Sarah was lying in bed, trying to sleep when she heard somebody move onto her bed.

Sarah screamed as he put his hand over her mouth. She bit down on it but she could not weaken his grip on her.

She started to thrash her arms and legs about as he grabbed her hair and dragged her over to the window. Then, he picked her up and threw her outside.

Her head made a sickening sound as it hit the ground below……

Sarah woke up. She found that she was shaking. "What a horrible dream."

She tried to settle her breathing. Her dream had seemed so real.

Sarah lay back down and tried to relax. However, her body froze as she heard somebody walk over to her bed and lay down upon it. Sarah knew what was going to happen next and she knocked his hand away from her as he was about to bring it to her mouth. She fell out of her bed and she saw the man run towards her. Sarah kicked at what she thought were his private parts (it was hard to see in the dark). The responding groan that her attacker made showed that she had been correct.

Sarah punched him in the stomach. The man bent over and ran like lightning towards the window. He jumped out of it.

Sarah ran over to it and looked outside. She could not see him. "Where has he gone?"

"Where has who gone?"

Prince Christian had entered the room and he lit a few candles.

"I – I – somebody came in here and tried to kill me."

"Are you sure you were not dreaming?"

"Yes! I had dreamed that somebody was going to attack me but I then woke up. The funny thing is that what I had dreamt warned me about what was going to happen."

Christian's face turned pale. "He did not harm you, did he?"

"No, luckily."

Fin touched her chin a brought her head up. "Look at me."

Sarah looked up. His mask was gone and the expression in his eyes frightened her.

"Why do you plague me?"

Sarah was not sure that she had heard correctly. She was about to ask him to repeat what he had said but his mask was back in place.

"We better go and see my father. He will know what to do."

Sarah and Christian stood before the King. "This is a very serious matter. As much as I would like to keep you heavily guarded and to stay in your bedroom for the rest of your visit to Linnarch, I simply cannot do this. You need to start your training so that you can start your quest to find the necklace."

"Your highness, who do you think attacked me?"

"I have no doubt that those two times (just then and when 'Fin' had been struck with a spear) you were attacked were by an old enemy who is preparing to attack our city."

"Rapat?"

"Yes. Despite hundreds of years he has still managed to live. He must have found some elixir to keep himself alive for that long. If you find the necklace, you will restore our land. This is something that he does not want. He is a crazy man."

"What do I do?"

"I am going to assign a bodyguard to you. You are extremely precious to our kingdom and we cannot let anything happen to you. I have many skilful men and women but I think that you need the best fighter in the city."

The King smiled at his idea.

"Prince Christian can guard you."

Christian and Sarah looked at each other with their mouths wide open.

"You are to be my bodyguard?"

"Does this mean she has to sleep in my room, or I have to sleep in hers?" Christian asked.

"If it is okay with you Sarah, you can sleep in Christian's. We will set up another bed for you. Your room is too small to have two people sleeping in it." The King announced.

Sarah still had her mouth wide open. "Me and Christian are to share a room?" she squeaked.

"I think you mean Christian and I. Yes, you are to share a room. That is, if it does not bother you." The King glanced at Christian. "You are to stay with her or at least near her at all times."

"But Dad!"

"No buts. The future of Linnarch depends on her. I am sure you can give up a few months of your spare time in order to have years of peace and harmony. Now off you two go."

Christian sighed.

"I'm sorry. If I had never said anything, none of this would have happened." Sarah stared at a spot on the floor.

"No, you should have told us. I am sorry too for acting so harshly before. I had no right to do what I did. You could have been killed and we cannot afford that. Besides, my father is right. I am the best fighter and you deserve no less than the best. By the way, your dream warned you that you were going to be attacked, didn't it? Does that normally happen to you?"

Sarah took a deep breath. "It is a long story. Basically, there once was a fairy called Lucinda..." **(To be continued).**

* * *

**A/N:** I am having so much fun writing this story – I am glad you all like it. Anyway, review guys. It makes my day! (Geez, that really is sad...) Thanks so much to all of your reviews. They are great! 

By the way, what do you guys think of Sarah? (As in the character?) Do you think I should make her a stronger character? I mean, I am not trying to make her a wimpy female or anything, I'm just trying to make her like a normal teenager. Give me any tips or ideas!


	8. The Curse

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything written by the fantastic Gail Carson Levine. The only things that are mine are anything that you do not recognise – i.e – most characters and the plot.

**Summary: **Sarah, Ella's daughter, is kidnapped on the night of her debutante ball. At first she does not know what her captors want from her, but when she does her life is changed forever. What follows is an adventure featuring magic, mayhem, romance, elves, balls and a prince in disguise!

**A/N:** I am so pleased about the amount of reviews that I have been given. Special thanks go to carebare-jaininey, babyjayy, shima and tempis, les, elfie and naughty little munchkin. I would list all my reviewers but I am too lazy.

Anyway, on with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

_The Curse_

_-_

Sarah took a deep breath. "It is a long story. Basically, there once was a fairy called Lucinda. She was an extremely foolish fairy and used to constantly practice big magic. This was unlike other fairies, who were wiser than Lucinda. Most fairies hid the truth about powers but Lucinda constantly loved to show them off. She would attend any celebration of any kind. From weddings to seeing newly born babies."

Sarah looked at Christian, trying to see his reaction. Fairies were incredibly rare and she wondered whether the Prince believed her. His face gave no clue to what he actually thought and Sarah decided to pursue with her story.

"At these celebrations Lucinda liked to constantly bestow 'gifts'. It was when my mother was born that she gave one of her worst. She gave my mother the 'gift of obedience'. My mother, whose name was Ella, had to obey any command given to her- she would have to chop off her own head if she was told to! My mother was free to ignore requests such as 'I wish that you would put on your shawl', but against an order she was powerless."

"That is just pure madness! How can anybody possibly be that clueless?"

"Well, Lucinda was. She always thought that she was doing the right thing. Never realized that her gifts were more like curses. She gave quite a few other curses. At a wedding, she said to the wedded couple that her gift was that they would always be together. At my grandfather's wedding to his second wife, the gift she gave was that they would always love each other.

"I do not know whether it was because of her gift but anyhow, my mother was somewhat of a rebel. She absolutely hated having to be obedient and whenever she was issued a command, she naturally tried to find someway of messing it up. Lucinda eventually learnt her lesson, thanks to my fairy godmother. Ella then begged Lucinda to undo the spell, but Lucinda ironically said that it would be big magic to undo it."

"But that is so unfair! If it was not for Lucinda, you mother would not be under that curse." The Prince cried indignantly.

"I know. My mother did eventually break the curse though. My father, the Prince of Kyrria had told my mother to marry him. He had no idea about her condition and had not realized that he had given her a command. My mother understood the dangers that could happen if she were to marry him. She could be ordered to give away deadly secrets or to kill her husband. It took a lot of will but my mother used her strength to break the curse. She ended up marrying my father and they lived happily ever after. Have you heard any legends about them?"

"No. I have heard brief of your parents, but in Linnarch it is hard to find out what is happening in other kingdoms because we have to keep to ourselves so much. You are the first foreign visitor here in centuries."

Sarah gaped. How isolated the people of Linnarch must be? Sarah cleared her thoughts and decided to continue with her story.

"Now Lucinda may have learnt her lesson, but that did not mean that there were not any other foolish fairies who were not like her. Lucinda had a daughter. Her daughter, whose name was Katrina, did not have her full powers until soon after my parents were married, and so had not been able to do much magic beforehand. You see, it is only when a fairy turns eighteen that they get all their magic.

"Katrina had been under the tutoring and guidance of her mother for so long, that she too thought that it was a good idea to give 'gifts' to other people. Like Lucinda, she did not listen to anybody when they said that what she was doing was horrible, Katrina did not even listen to her own mother.

"I was one of Katrina's first victims."

The Prince's jaw dropped open. He looked at her in wonder, yet he seemed to believe Sarah.

"I had only been born just an hour before when she came to see me. My mother tried to prevent her from doing anything, as did her friend, Mandy, but despite their efforts, Katrina managed to give me a gift.

"She looked into my eyes and apparently whispered,

'Your blue eyes are so big and large, it is as if you know something that we do not.'

This was the inspiration for what she said next,

'I shall give you the gift of being able to see into the future.' "

Prince Christian looked relieved. "But that is not so bad."

"Not so bad! I am cursed with having terrible dreams and visions. I may see something that occurs hundreds of years later yet I have no idea when it will happen. Or I may see something happen in other land but I can do nothing to stop it. Worst of all is that what I see is not necessarily what may happen. It is just a possible future. You see, it is up to us whether something happens or not. It is so annoying that I have to live with such uncertainty. I never also see the whole of what happens. For instance, I had had a dream the night before you kidnapped me but it just showed my parents' faces filled with horror and worry. That was how I suspected that something unusual was going to happen."

"I guess I can see how you hate it so much. But you do not always dream of the future, do you?"

"No, not all my dreams are of the future, but a lot are. Sometimes my visions come in the middle of the day but that has not happened to me in a while."

"That must be bad. But at least this time your 'gift' saved your life."

"Yeah, luckily." Sarah was tired and she briefly closed her eyes.

"We had better go back to bed."

"To bed!"

"Yes, it is still very early in the morning. It cannot be any later than four o'clock. We can still bet a bit more rest."

Sarah smiled happily. She could do with a lot more sleep.

"By the way, what happened to Katrina?"

"Like her mother, she learnt her lesson. Also like her mother, she insisted that it would be 'big' magic to undo the curse."

Christian snorted, incredulous.

He grabbed Sarah's arm.

Sarah was startled at this sudden movement and was even more startled to find that she was scared. There was still a lot she did not know about Christian and the thought that he would be around her all the time for the next few months was even more frightening. But really, what was more frightening to Sarah: the fact that she did not know him that well, or her feelings about him?

Sarah just put that down to loneliness. She did not know anybody here so she must be just feeling grateful that she had at least somebody to talk to.

Prince Christian led her up a set of stairs and down a few corridors. Sarah had assumed that he would be taking her back to her chambers but soon found that she did not know where she was.

"Uh, Prince Christian, where are we going?"

"To my chambers, of course."

"But none of my stuff is there! You do not even have another bed."

"Shh. Just have faith."

Sarah helplessly followed him, hoping that they did not have to share a bed together.

Now that would be awkward...

They finally came to a large set of double doors. Outside them, were two heavily armed guards.

"I am guessing that this is your room."

"You guessed right."

They stepped up to the doors and as they did so, the guards stepped away from the doors and let them pass.

Sarah compared Christian's life to her own. Sure, the royal family had their own guards around the palace, but nowhere near as much as the palace at Linnarch. Sarah assumed that this was because Linnarch at the moment was under threat.

This led Sarah into thinking about what she was supposed to be doing. She was meant to start training soon. Sarah could not believe that she was "the one" or something like that. She always thought that she was a normal teenager, aside from the whole princess thing as well as the whole curse thing. Other than that, Sarah thought that she led quite a normal life. She was honoured that she was chosen to go such a perilous quest and that they thought that she would be suitable for the job, but she could still not get used to the idea of having the whole weight of a country on her shoulders.

"I guess I better get used to it. When I am queen I will have the same responsibilities too." she muttered under her breath.

When they came into the Prince's room, Sarah's jaw dropped. All of her belongings had been brought up and a bed had been set up as well. The room was also huge, it was at least ten times the size of her old one and five times the size of the one she had at home.

Sarah guess that the larger bed was Christian's and therefore the one at the other side of the room was hers.

"I see you like it."

"H-how did you manage to bring all my belongings up here so quickly?"

"Servants can be used for many uses." the Prince shrugged.

Sarah ran over to her bed and jumped onto it. She pulled the blankets over her, not even bothering to take off her slippers. She did not care what the Prince thought about her actions, she just desperately needed to get some sleep.

"Good night, or should I say good morning." Prince Christian called from the other side of the room.

"Good mornin'." Sarah mumbled, eagerly giving in to the sleep that was trying to claim her. Her last thought was of the blonde girl who had given her the wrong directions and who she saw talking with the Prince. Sarah had a feeling that they would meet again very soon...

* * *

In another section of the palace, the King was holding a gold orb in his hands. He was throwing it from hand to hand, nervously clutching the orb whenever he caught it.

He was not alone though.

"Malcolm, what are we to do?" spoke the other person to the King.

"I have no idea. We cannot keep her locked up. She will grow insane. I have sent Christian to guard her, I hope it will be enough. We will have to be extra careful."

"Are you sure that she is 'the one'?" the other person looked doubtful.

"I am having my doubts. It is possible that she is not. But we will soon find out." The King answered truthfully.

"All of Linnarch knows of her arrival. It is no use trying to hide that from everybody."

"I know, what do you suppose we do?"

"Well, they know of her arrival, but they do not know why she is here. I suggest you make some excuse. Actually, I have a plan."

"And what might that be?"

The figure leaned forward and whispered into the King's ear. His worried face soon turned from worry to relief.

"Why, you are a genius! I love it."

"I knew you would." The person smiled.

Things were going to get very interesting indeed.

* * *

When Sarah woke up, her first thought was, "Where am I?" She noticed that her room was different from the one that she usually slept in during her stay here.

Sarah tried to think clearly. She had just had the strangest dream. She remembered that in her dream, an intruder had attacked her and that Prince Christian had been named her bodyguard. She also remembered how they had to share a room with him.

"That was not just a dream." Sarah looked around in wonder. "It actually happened."

She was sharing a room with Prince-I'm-so-cool-Christian. There was something about him that irritated her. He always seemed to be able to climb in under her skin.

Sarah could hear somebody snoring.

She fell out of bed and hobbled over to Christian. He seemed so young, lying in the bed with the sheets curled up around him. He seemed so much more peaceful and calm than he did in real life.

Sarah could not help but feel that something made him the way that he was. Something made him clam up and try to hide his emotions. Something terrible.

Sarah was also confused about her feelings for him. He could irritate her so much sometimes. She could not possibly fancy him! They barely knew each other. "Rather," Sarah thought, "I have never really met any males my age that treat me like a normal person. So naturally, the first one that actually does I become attracted to." The Prince was just a smarmy arrogant pig who was extremely conceited. And now he was her bodyguard!

What on earth had he meant when he said last night, "Why do you plague me?"

Was he trying to insult her by suggesting that she was like a disease? Sarah was fueled with righteous anger at the thought. She had been so startled when he said that to her.

Sarah reluctantly walked out of the room and to go and eat breakfast but before she could do so, she felt somebody clutch her arm and pull her away from the door.

"Where do you think you are going?" Christian boomed.

"I am going to have breakfast!" Sarah cried indignantly. Surely there was nothing wrong with that?

"Not without me you aren't. I am your bodyguard now. Wait a second for me."

Sarah waited impatiently whilst he got up and put on some slippers and a dressing gown. She noticed that his pyjamas had little ducks on them.

"Aw, how sweet! Those little duckies are so cute." She teased.

"Shut up."

"You are certainly not a morning person."

"How did you know?" he asked sarcastically.

They walked out of the chamber with Sarah thinking, "This is going to be a long day."

Sarah was in the middle of eating her third bowl of porridge (which many people commented on - they could not believe that a princess could eat so much) that she was told to see the King.

Christian led Sarah to a room that she had never been in before. It had a tropical theme with fake palm trees, sand and even a pool. There were deck chairs surrounding the pool and in one of them was the King. Sarah blanched at seeing the King with no top on and with just a pair of pants. It was definitely NOT a good look. His stomach was all wrinkly, but a huge thatch of dark hair hid most of the wrinkles - this man had more hair on his chest than all the men of Kyrria put together.

Sarah averted her gaze back to the King's face.

"Good morning, your majesty. You called for me."

"Yes, it seems we must start our training soon. All of Linnarch knows of your arrival. I have concocted a plan, but I think I will tell you about it later. It is in the process of being developed. In the meantime, I would like to introduce you to your tutor - Mr. Lastrange."

A man stepped into the room and Sarah saw that it was the man that she had seen before, Tom.

"Tom! I never knew that you were going to be my tutor. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I did not think that it was suitable at the time. If I remember correctly, you were more preoccupied with other matters."

Tom raised an eyebrow and Sarah hoped that she was not blushing. She was not exactly thrilled about the way she had acted that day, but she knew that she had every right to be angry. She had been lied to, for goodness sakes!

"Yes, so it would seem. Tom, I am so glad that it is you who is going to be teaching me. When do we start?"

"You will start this afternoon after lunch." interrupted the King. "I also think that it is advisable that you refrain from calling your teacher Tom, I think Mr. Lastrange would be much more appropriate." Though the King smiled kindly when he said this, Sarah still blushed.

It seems that the next few months were going to be very slow indeed.

Sarah still dearly missed her parents and she really wanted to see them again. She knew that they would be worried about her, but Sarah was sure that they knew that she was in the right hands.

The King bowed his head as a signal that Sarah was dismissed. She, in turn, gladly walked out of the room, away from His Majesty's offending chest.

Sarah looked down at herself and noticed that she was still in her night and dressing gowns! Sarah allowed herself to blush now. Who knows what Tom, rather Mr. Lastrange, and the King thought? Who knows what Prince Christian thought?

Sarah returned to the breakfast parlour and helped herself to some toast. She slathered on a heap of honey and gladly bit into it.

"Still eating are we?" Christian joked.

"Yes, your highness." Sarah knew that since he was the Prince of Linnarch, they could not go on acting as they had before. She sadly realized that what he had said before about people changing when they found out that he was a Prince he was right.

"You can call me Christian, you know."

"Yes – Christian."

They both sat down in silence. "Um, I guess I better get changed."

Sarah announced and stood up. She noticed that Christian was following her wherever she went.

"What are you doing?"

"I am your bodyguard now. I am supposed to be with you all the time."

Sarah nodded. Of course! She just had to get used to the idea of having somebody follow her all the time.

Sarah suddenly remembered something.

"Your high - I mean Christian, who was that blonde girl that you were talking to last night?"

"Blonde girl? I do not know what you are talking about? Maybe you mistook me for somebody else? It was dark by then, you know."

"Yes it was, but there was enough lighting for me to be able to tell that it was you. Are you sure that it was not you?"

"Positive."

Sarah grunted in response. There was something very strange and she was certain that soon she would find out just what was happening.

For now, she had to deal with Prince Christian. How was she going to live with THAT annoying prat as her bodyguard?

When they finally reached the Prince's quarters, Christian pushed past her and opened the doors for her. The guards looked on in amusement.

"Ladies first." He smirked.

Sarah looked up at the ceiling and shook her head. "Why did this have to happen to me?"

"Don't you think that I am charming?"

"Yeah, you are a great Prince Charming." Sarah rolled her eyes.

"You are so sincere."

Sarah stared at Christian. For all his jokes and suave, his face still bore a mask. His eyes never had much expression in them, they always seemed to be shielding something.

Sarah was determined to find out the reason for it.

Maybe her "gift" would come in handy and she might see something…

* * *

**A/N:** That chapter was kinda plotless but I promise that the next one will be better. (I swear! ). Again, I just want to say a huge thank for all my reviewers. You guys are the greatest! Please review this chapter as well. Any advice is welcome and thanks to any advice that you have given to me so far.

Also, there are a few more twists to come, so if this "romance" or whatever you call it still seems to run smoothly, well it will not be for much longer.

Anyway, I will try to update soon!

Luv,

marina eyes.


	9. Lessons and Dinner

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything written by the fantastic Gail Carson Levine. The only things that are mine are anything that you do not recognise – i.e – most characters and the plot.

**Summary: **Sarah, Ella's daughter, is kidnapped on the night of her debutante ball. At first she does not know what her captors want from her, but when she does her life is changed forever. What follows is an adventure featuring magic, mayhem, romance, elves, balls and a prince in disguise!

**A/N:** Wow! I cannot believe how many reviews I have gotten. Thanks guys so much. For those who are reading this, remember to press that button in the bottom left hand corner and review my story!

By the way, I typed this up in a rush to get it to you guys quickly, so I am sorry if there are any typos.

Liz, PrettyGal1212 and Chrisspy: Here is the next chapter! I hope you like it – sorry I took a bit long to update – it's coz I have been away.

* * *

**Chapter 9:**

_Lessons and Dinner_

-

Sarah cast her eyes over the clothes that were hanging in the wardrobe. Practically every single colour and design ever made was there, yet she still cried in distress, "I have nothing to wear!"

Christian tried to choke back down his laughter.

"You women are all the same!"

"Don't be so rude. And so sexist!" Sarah lectured.

"Yes, _mother_."

Sarah finally settled on wearing a pink dress with short sleeves. It came in at the waist and then billowed out. Sarah twirled around and laughed as the skirt moved out with her.

"Can we go now? Being your bodyguard is not the most exciting thing in the world." Christian called.

Sarah had gone behind a screen to change so that the Prince could not see her. It was so annoying having to be always with Christian. She just wanted some personal time alone.

Sarah brushed her dress and straightened it.

She stepped out from behind the screen.

"Well it is about time!" Christian exclaimed.

Just then, Lydia entered the room.

"Sarah, would you like me to do your hair?" she asked.

"Oh no. It is fine." Sarah insisted. Lydia was always like this- sometimes she wondered whether she would have made a better princess.

"Go on. Who would not mind getting his or her hair dressed by somebody else? I dare say you need to do something with yourself."

"Thank you very much for that insightful comment!"

"And who would not love getting their hair done by such an enchanting young lady." Prince Christian continued. He held Lydia's hands and brought it to his lips.

Sarah put her hands up in defeat. Christian was such a flirt. She knew that he was only doing it to irritate her for making him wait so long.

"Fine. Lydia, you may dress my hair in anyway that you like."

Sarah walked out of the room feeling very ridiculous. Her hair had been piled on top of her head but instead of looking lovely, her hair had been puffed out and teased so many times that she resembled a poodle. (A/N: no offence to poodles - I think it is just an insult to anyone in general if they resemble a dog!)

As soon as Lydia was away from sight, Sarah undid her hair and pulled it loosely back in a bun.

"What has she done to my hair? I cannot seem to get rid of this puffiness. I am going to have to spend all night to get it back to normal."

"Well I think it looks very cute."

"Yes it does, if you find looking like a dog being attractive."

"I did not say that it was attractive, just cute. You know, the dictionary definition of cute is 'ugly, but interesting'." Christian smugly stated.

"Yes, I do know. I was privately tutored." Sarah retorted.

"So, what is the plan for today?" Christian said, changing the subject.

"I do not have anything to do until lunch. Do you have any ideas on what we should do?"

"What do you like doing?" He asked.

"Well, I would _kill _to have a good book at the moment. I love reading."

"You love reading, eh? Well I know just the place to go."

"B - but you do not mind?" Sarah questioned.

"I am your bodyguard. You can go wherever you want. Whether I complain about where we are going or not does not matter."

"I know, but it just seems like a waste of time. I should be out seeing Linnarch. I have heard so many legends about it..."

"No. Do not bother worrying. You must be tired from the past week's events. It is understandable that you would not want to do something exhausting. We looked around yesterday anyway, and we have lots of time to explore Linnarch later."

Sarah gave in and the Prince ended up taking her to the other end of the palace. At the end of a wide corridor, stood two massive white doors edged in gold.

The Prince got Sarah to close her eyes.

"Why?" Sarah asked.

"Just do it." he whispered urgently.

Sarah did as she was hold and anxiously waited as he opened the doors. He took her arm and led her into the room.

"Do not peak."

"I won't." Sarah smiled, this had better be worth it.

She could hear some curtains being drawn back.

She could then hear Christian walking over to her.

"Okay, you can open them now."

Sarah opened her eyes.

And gasped.

"Oh my Lord!"

All around her were books of all sizes. The shelves seemed to be several of hundreds of metres high. There were even staircases.

Sarah ran up a few steps of the nearest staircase and pulled out a book.

"Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen." she read aloud. She looked the other books. Some titles included: _The Pickwick Papers_ by Charles Dickens, _War and Peace_ by Leo Tolstoy, and_ Faust_ by Goethe.

Sarah felt like she had died and gone to heaven.

"Christian, thank you!" she shouted back down to where he was standing.

"No problem." he called back up to her.

"Are these book all yours?"

"Yes, this was originally my father's library. He was a great reader himself. I think he was more suited to being a scholar than a leader. Anyway, he gave this library to me. I do not really use it that much." Christian told Sarah.

"That is a shame."

"Yes, it is another thing for my father to be ashamed about."

"Why would your father be ashamed of you? From what I have seen he adores you." This was not really the truth but she felt that Christian needed some cheering up.

"It does not really bother me." Christian replied, though he did not seem as if this was so.

He looked reluctant to discuss the subject any further so Sarah turned back to her books.

It was only until Christian told her that it was time to go that she noticed that she had been reading for over two hours.

"What have you been doing all this time?" she asked him.

"I looked at a few of the books."

"Oh. Is it lunchtime now?"

"That is why I said it was time to go, is it not?"

"You really are not are very happy person in general." Sarah answered back.

"Damn it! So what if I am not? What is it to you anyway?" Christian blurted out.

"Well I'm so sorry for just being concerned!"

Christian looked at Sarah's face and lowered his eyes.

"It is I who should be sorry. I have just been under a lot of stress lately, that is all." He said regretfully.

Sarah did not say anything. She thought it best not to. They started to walk down to the dining room.

Christian finally decided to pipe up, "Tonight, you will see Scarlet again. You will be able to meet her family."

"Really? Does her family know anything about my, er, quest?"

"Yes. The only people who know about it are my family, Scarlet's, a few other nobles and some well-trusted servants. Everybody else? Well, I think my father has managed to make up some reason as to why you are here."

"I wonder what he will say?" Sarah pondered.

"Maybe he will say that you are a princess that managed to wander into our kingdom."

"Maybe he will say that you rescued me from a band of pirates."

"Maybe he will say that YOU rescued ME from pirates, and so I have to be your bodyguard in return." Christian sniggered.

"Maybe he will say that he is going to renovate the palace, and seeing as I am the queen of fashion, he wants me to help him."

From then on, the sensibility of the reasons Prince Christian and Sarah came up with went downhill.

"Maybe," Christian paused to laugh. "Maybe, he will say that you are my long lost grandfather."

"Grandfather?! Why you little shit!"

"Princesses are not supposed to swear, _your highness_." Christian jeered.

"Yes, and I thought that princes were not supposed to insult their guests." Sarah cocked one eyebrow up as she said this.

"I am not like most princes."

Sarah snorted.

"You know, I think I have a better reason. Maybe the king will say that you are to be married and that I am to be your wife." Sarah proposed.

The two exchanged glances and burst out laughing.

"You are right - that is a better reason!" Christian exclaimed.

Christian and Sarah kept on chuckling as they walked into the dining room.

They ate their lunch in a comfortable silence, each deep in their own thoughts.

Sarah finally spoke up, "What reason do you think your father will actually give for my being in Linnarch?"

"To tell you the truth, I have no idea. I am sure that it will be plausible." Christian reached out to pat Sarah's hand.

She knew that it was only a gesture of comfort but Sarah still felt uncomfortable. She did not like him being too close to her and as subtly as possible, she removed her hand from the table and let it rest in her lap.

Christian seemed unaware of Sarah's reaction and just continued on eating his meal.

When Tom (or Mr. Lastrange) finally came in, Sarah was glad to be able to leave.

"Hello, Mr. Lastrange. How has your day been?"

"It has been okay so far but I am sure that after teaching you it will be much better."

Sarah batted her eyelids coquettishly whilst her teacher bent over and did an exaggerated bow.

She could see right through Tom and knew that he was being insincere but decided to play along. It was payback for what Christian did this morning.

Sarah noticed that the Prince was still sitting down and seemed to be frowning.

"Christian, are you going to come?"

"My father said that it was okay if I did not accompany you during your lessons – after all, you will have Tom to protect you."

Sarah studied Christian's face as he looked up. All traces of a frown had disappeared.

Sarah just shrugged her shoulders. She would have been the last to admit it, but she felt a bit hurt that he did not want to be around her.

Tom held out his arm and Sarah looped hers through his and exited the room.

Sarah turned around to try and see Christian's face again but saw that he had looked away.

"Now, I think that we will begin our study in the library." Tom announced.

"I was just taken to Prince Christian's today. I already know the way to it. It is magnificent, is it not?"

"You went to the Prince's library?" Tom looked amazed.

"Yes, why? What is wrong?"

"Nothing, I was just referring to the main palace library. Nobody has ever been inside the Prince's library. It is his special place of refuge."

"What are you talking about? Christian told me that he never used his library."

"Do you jest? The Prince loves reading! You are the only person to have been given the privilege of seeing what is inside. Well, there was one other person…" Tom's voice trailed off.

"Who was the other person?"

"Never you mind. She is not around anymore, anyway."

"She?"

"Lets talk about something else. Did you know that the Duchess Scarlet and her family are visiting for dinner?"

The rest of their conversation was pleasant and no more talk was about Christian. The matter of the library, however, never left Sarah's mind. She was determined to find out the mystery behind it.

The reached the main palace library and Mr. Lastrange led Sarah to a private room inside.

"There, now we have some privacy. We have a lot to teach you – as 'the one', you are able to do magic which I think is the first area of study that we need to focus on. You seem pretty adept at defending yourself but I think there is still room for improvement. Of course, I will also be teaching you about the history of Linnarch and its geography as well as any other relevant subjects."

Sarah just gulped as Tom said all this – she had a lot to learn.

"The legend says that I am to find the necklace but are there any clues to where it is?"

"Not really. You will need to travel to find it. All that is really certain is that you will. His majesty suggested that you be prepared and trained to make sure that you are ready for your quest."

"Okay. So what should we do first?"

"Well like I said, I think we better start with magic. I think you already know that legend of the necklace so there is no need for me to go over it. It will take a lot of skill to find the necklace. Those that do know of its whereabouts are either dead or are special creatures that rarely consort with the rest of the animal kingdom. But back to magic, were you ever educated in the study of magic?"

"No. I mean I do have a bit of fairy blood in my gene pool but not enough to be able to do magic. The only people that I know can do magic are fairies and sorcerers."

"Do you know and fairies?"

"I have a fairy godmother but Mother never told me who it was."

"Hmm. There are many pieces of writing written about 'the one'. I will read you a passage written by a famous prophet:

_The seeker will need to be courageous, for there will be a long journey for her. She will need to be skilled in the magical arts for she will encounter many dangerous creatures. She will also need to know magic in areas such as potions and different cures. _

_She will need to know self-defence and to use her body to her greatest advantage. The sword will need to be of great familiarity to her. She will need to be comfortable when riding on horseback._

_She must be educated with the folklore of our land – its history must be no stranger to her. She will also need to be educated in the geography of the world – not just of Linnarch for her journey may take her beyond the borders of this kingdom._

_In general, she must be honourable and a great diplomat. She must be wise and educated. She must have wit and a great temperament._

_Only then, will the quest for The Necklace be completed successfully_."

Sarah sank down onto the cold hard floor beneath her. She had so much to learn.

"Do you, do you think that you will be able to teach me all this?"

"I am one of the few people in this land that have undergone a lot of schooling. The King knows that I have a lot of knowledge and I will be able to pass this knowledge onto you. I can teach you most things but some will need a lot of effort on your part. You are keen to do this, are you not?"

"Why yes –"

Sarah was cut short.

"Well then I do not see any problem. Now magic requires a great focus of the mind. You have been born with special powers unlike your other fellow humans (assuming that you are 'the one') but I do not think that you have ever realized it until now. I am going to have to try and unlock the door in your mind that holds all these powers. The gods know that this is going to take a lot of work.

"Now close your eyes."

Sarah closed her eyes but then decided to leave one open a little bit to see what her tutor was going to do.

"Close your eyes! No peeking." Tom hissed.

Sarah closed her eyes completely. She could hear Tom moving behind her. She nearly jumped when she felt his hands on her shoulders.

"Relax. You are going to have to free your mind of all thought. Let all these angry and tense emotions disappear."

Sarah tried to do what he said but she found this difficult seeing as Tom had begun to massage her back.

"Trust me, just relax."

Sarah leant back and let the feeling of his hands take over. She did feel better and was starting to really get into it when he stopped.

"Okay, you can now open them. Tell me how you feel."

Sarah opened her eyes and faced Tom.

"I feel surprisingly peaceful. Kind of like, I cannot really feel any sorts of emotions."

"Good, good. That is what it is supposed to feel like. When you do magic, you do not really feel any emotions. Magic calms you. If something that normally makes you angry happens, all you can do is think that the incident would normally make you angry but you yourself actually aren't. Do you understand what I am saying?"

"Sort of. Basically, I think of the emotion that I am supposed to be feeling but do not exactly feel it."

"Exactly."

Tom smiled down at Sarah, who looked away. This was not so hard. Then something occurred to her.

"How do you know so much about magic?"

"I am a sorcerer and the only one in Linnarch. This is another good reason of why I have been chosen to teach you."

"A sorcerer! You sound more suited to finding the necklace than I."

"No. You should never say that. You do not know what I have done." Tom spoke bitterly.

"Done?"

"I would rather not talk about it, if you do not mind. I may tell you later but at the moment I would rather keep this to myself."

Sarah apologised.

"Do not worry. How were you to know? But lets continue with our lesson, shall we? I want you to keep on practising emptying your mind. You can do it just before you go to sleep or when you are bathing."

Sarah practised freeing her mind of all emotions a few more times until she was told to stop.

"I think it is time to move onto the next stage of magic. There are three stages to magic:

1. Magic using wands.

2. Magic using only either gestures or speech.

3. Magic only using thought.

The last stage is obviously the hardest and most advanced. In the meantime, we will start with simple magic."

Sarah was given a wand. It was basically a long stick; she never would have guessed that it was magical.

The task that Sarah was assigned was to make a feather move.

It was supposed to be easy because a feather was incredibly light and she only had to move it sideways, she did not have to levitate it or anything difficult like that.

An hour must have gone by and still Sarah had made to progress. She would move her wand in a sweeping motion and whisper what she wanted the feather to do. She grew very impatient and felt like breaking her wand in half.

"Do not worry. Many sorcerers have difficulty at first with performing magic as well. You will soon get used to it."

Sarah continued with the feather a bit further. At one point, she thought that she had seen a part of the feather ruffle but soon realized that this was because she had been breathing very hard down onto it.

Sarah finished the lesson in a bad mood and was relieved when it was finally over.

Mr. Lastrange tried to reassure her that her time would come but Sarah just wanted to never look at another feather or stick again.

She thanked Tom for his help and walked out of the room that she had been training in. She was glad to see that Christian had arrived at the library.

"So what did you think of your first lesson?"

"You do not want to know. If this is what it is going to be like for the next few months, then I am doomed."

Christian laughed at her theatrics.

"What is the time?" Sarah asked.

"It is five o'clock. You might want to get ready for dinner. I already have."

Sarah noticed that Christian was looking exceptionally smart. He was wearing black pants (again) with a blue jacket. The gold buttons had been done up. His hair had been gelled – it spiked up a little bit at the ends. Sarah thought that Christian looked exactly like the prince he was.

"You are not going to be in the same room as me whilst I get ready, are you?"

"I am afraid so. Don't you want me to be around you?" The Prince pouted.

"Not while I am getting changed!"

When they arrived at the Prince's chambers, Sarah ended up changing behind a screen again.

This time, a green dress had been laid down for her to wear. There were matching green slippers and a silver shawl for her to wear (the dress was sleeveless).

"I never thought that meeting your cousins would be such an occasion. "

Sarah hummed as she dressed and was irritated to find that Lydia had entered the room, armed with a whole set of hairbrushes and cosmetics.

"You are not putting all that make-up on me." Sarah declared.

"Fine, I will only put three-quarters of it on." Lydia retorted.

"Lydia can sometimes be like an old woman." Sarah thought.

Christian sat on his bed and watched them. They finally settled on Sarah wearing a little bit of powder to cover some of her spots. She also dotted a little bit of rouge on her cheeks and Lydia smudged the smallest amount of make-up onto her eyelids.

"You are so beautiful but you need to take care of yourself more." Lydia scolded for the umpteenth time.

Sarah rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time as well.

When it came to how Sarah's hair should be worn, there was an even greater dispute. Lydia wanted it to be elaborately braided but Sarah just wanted to wear it loose.

They finally settled on her hair being worn half-up and half-down. A small silver clip at the back held her hair in place.

When Prince Christian and Sarah finally emerged from the room, it was quarter to seven. This was convenient as dinner was to begin at seven tonight.

They walked into the dining room and were greeted cordially by everyone.

Sarah felt somebody tap her on the shoulder and saw that it was Scarlet.

"Scarlet, how are you? It is so nice to see you."

"I am well. It is nice to see you too. I would like you to meet my parents. Mother, father, this is Princess Sarah. Sarah, these are my parents – "

Scarlet was interrupted by her mother.

"Lets not worry about all these titles. They make everything so formal. Just call me Victoria and him John."

"Good evening, Victoria and John." Sarah smiled and took a great liking to them instantly. She could see that they were going to get along just fine.

Sarah was also introduced to Scarlet's two little twin sisters. They both looked like miniature versions of their older sister. Their names were Rose and Iris.

"Mother was going through a flower obsession at the time." Scarlet whispered.

Sarah looked at the two cheeky twins, wondering how on earth anybody could tell them apart.

As if Scarlet knew what she was thinking, she said, "Iris has a beauty spot next to her lip which Rose does not have."

"Oh!" Sarah could see what she meant.

Scarlet took her over to another corner of the room and introduced Sarah to a boy of about fifteen. He would be quite handsome with his dark features except he had a bad case of acne, particularly around his nose.

When he saw Sarah approaching him, he kept on covering his acne with his hand. Scarlet noticed this and giggled.

"Don't be shy now." She teased.

"Hello." The boy managed to say.

"Hello." Sarah greeted in return, all the while wondering what was wrong with the boy.

"This is my younger brother Philip. Philip, this is Sarah." Scarlet said.

They walked away from Philip, who was beginning to blush.

"What was wrong with him?" Sarah asked.

"You are sometimes so daft." Scarlet just shook her head and refused to say anymore.

Sarah was introduced to a few more of Scarlet's relatives including her grandparents.

She was then taken to see the Queen. She too insisted that Sarah call her by her first name, which was Amanda.

The Queen had big chocolate brown eyes and blonde hair that was piled on top of her head. She was wearing a dress of the deepest red and looked very regal, which was the exact opposite of her friendly manner.

After Sarah had been introduced to everybody in the room, Scarlet said to her, "I also have a brother your age but he is running a bit late and will be coming later."

Everybody went to the table and began to seat themselves. It was clear to Sarah that they had done this dozens of times and knew where to sit.

"Where do I go?" Sarah asked Christian.

"You can sit between Scarlet and me." he replied.

The King sat at the head of the table with the Queen on the left and his son on the right. Sarah sat herself next to Christian and Scarlet sat beside her. Across from her sat Scarlet's grandfather – a small wrinkled old man that seemed as if he would doze off any second.

Sarah eagerly waited for the first entrée to be brought it. This entrée featured all kinds of dips and breads. In between mouthfuls of food, Sarah answered questions about Kyrria and her lessons. The people in the room were to be the only few people who were to know of Sarah's quest.

Sarah thought of Tom – she found it hard to think of him as Mr. Lastrange. He was very charming and mysterious – just like Christian. Sarah hoped that at least these lessons would mean that she would get to know him better. Sarah also thought about how he had not wanted to talk about the things that he had done. She did not think that he could be that bad a person.

The second dish to be brought in was a seafood entrée. Sarah ate this with relish.

"One thing that I do not mind about being kidnapped," she thought to herself, "Is the good food."

Sarah was being served the main meal, which was crab soup, when the door behind her opened.

"My brother, Damon, has finally decided to grace us with his presence." Scarlet murmured to Sarah.

Sarah grinned and turned around, expecting Damon to either look like Scarlet or Philip but instead was shaken by what she saw.

The man who entered the room looked exactly like Christian.

* * *

**A/N: **Well that has been the longest chapter that I have EVER written. 

I am sorry that I took so long to update.

Please review!

All my reviewers have been really great and have really been supporting me - especially about things such as updating!

By the way, I better add a disclaimer for the scene in this chapter where Christian takes Sarah to his library – that scene was based on a scene in Disney's Beauty and the Beast.

**PrettyGal1212:** I am actually planning to include one or two songfics in this but they will be coming a bit later into the story.


	10. The Queen's Secret

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything written by the fantastic Gail Carson Levine. The only things that are mine are anything that you do not recognise – i.e – most characters and the plot.

**Summary: **Sarah, Ella's daughter, is kidnapped on the night of her debutante ball. At first she does not know what her captors want from her, but when she does her life is changed forever. What follows is an adventure featuring magic, mayhem, romance, elves, balls and a prince in disguise!

**A/N:** I would just like to say a HUGE thank you to my reviewers - you guys rock! All of your reviews have been really encouraging. I will not be able to update for about a week or so after Christmas because I will be away. :(

I hope you guys all enjoy this chapter - it is shorter than the previous one but hopefully just as good.

Again, I am sorry if there are any typos – I will probably go over the chapter again and correct any mistakes that are there!

You guys finally get to find out a little bit about Damon. (I hope I do not disappoint you guys – there is a bit of twist though and there is a cliffhanger – I'm sorry!)

* * *

**Chapter 10:**

_The Queen's Secret_

-

The man that had entered the room looked exactly like Christian.

Sarah turned to the man sitting on her left. He was definitely Christian. So, who was this imposter?

Christian saw Sarah's confused face and laughed.

"He looks quite a bit like me, doesn't he?"

Sarah turned back to Damon, ashamed a little by her reaction.

She noticed that he did not look like Christian as much as she had originally thought. He was shorter, wider and his hair was a bit darker. They both had the same eyes but Christian's skin was darker. They still looked very alike though.

"Hello, Damon. You always like to make an entrance." Christian chuckled.

"I just love all the attention." Damon said sheepishly. He then went over to Sarah and greeted her.

Sarah's heart beat faster as he took her hand to kiss it. Christian and Damon looked like brothers, not cousins.

Damon, however, seemed much colder and there was an air of meanness about him. When they made eye contact, Sarah shivered. She blinked and the room before her a transformed into some sort of dungeon.

The damp, cold air clung to her skin. She could hear somebody screaming from some intense sought of torture. Sarah squinted and could see the back of the person that was suffering.

Before Sarah could see anymore, the room disappeared and she was back in the dining room.

She had had another vision! She had not gotten anymore since the night of the attack - and had not gotten one while she was awake in years.

Everybody was studying Sarah with concern. She wanted to tell them what had just happened but decided to save this information for the King, Queen and Christian.

Sarah could see Damon and thought that he looked worried. The question was, was he worried about Sarah or about what she was thinking?

At least Sarah had found an explanation as to who was with the blonde girl that other night - it must have been Damon. Sarah suddenly felt guilty for doubting the Prince.

"Are you alright?" Scarlet inquired.

"What- um, yes, of course. I am just a little tired."

The rest of the dinner was quite uneventful, though the conversation was by no means boring.

"Rapat has many spies. They are everywhere. One must be careful that he does not know of our plan." An old Duke was saying.

"Yes. It has even been rumoured that there are spies within the palace." Another person offered.

"What nonsense! This palace is the most heavily guarded place in all of Linnarch. I would know if there was a spy inside it." The King exclaimed.

Sarah, on the other hand, looked doubtful. What if there was a spy in the palace? Sarah shuddered.

She must be on guard.

The topic changed to a more frivolous subject - that of the upcoming Annual King's Ball.

"Everybody gets dressed up in lovely clothes! It is a masked ball and at midnight, the masks come off." Scarlet reminisced.

Sarah grimaced. She did not have a great experience at her last ball.

Christian looked excited as well. "The ball is going to be really great. Remember the last one? High Chancellor Ryan drank so much that he ended up vomiting in the middle of his speech."

"Just as well! He was saying just about every single vulgar joke that he could possible think of during it." the Queen put in.

Sarah looked a little startled. The Queen reminded her so much of her mother. Sarah suddenly became homesick again. She so badly wanted to see them. She never knew that she could miss somebody so much.

Dinner ended a little after midnight. Sarah's head felt heavy and she desperately wanted to get some sleep. Christian was obviously thinking the same thing because they both hastily made their goodbyes and left straight away.

Once they were alone, Sarah told Christian about the vision she had had.

"What do you think it means?" he asked.

"Maybe Damon is working for Rapat. There is something about him..."

"How can you even suggest such a thing? Damon is like a brother to me. He is a good person and would never do anything that would harm Linnarch and its people." Christian's eyes were blazing.

Sarah turned away. Why didn't he trust her? She walked on ahead of Christian.

"Hey, wait!" he called out.

Sarah quickened her pace. She did not see the object that was lying on the floor in front of her and tripped over it.

She started to fall but Christian caught her before she could land on her face.

"You should be more careful. How many more times do I have to tell you that before you finally decide to listen?"

"Shut up." Sarah looked at the object that had caused her to fall. It was a duster. "Shouldn't your servants be more careful where they place such things in the first place?" She retorted.

When they reached Christian's bedchamber, the strain between them was stronger than it ever was before.

"Goodnight!" Christian said gruffly.

"Goodnight yourself."

And that was how the night of the dinner ended.

The following morning, Sarah was arguing with Christian yet again. She wanted to have some privacy while she was having her bath. Christian insisted that he was her bodyguard and could therefore not leave her.

"You are just saying that to annoy me! Can't you leave me alone for just a few minutes."

"A few minutes are all it takes for something bad to happen." Christian yelled back.

It was at this point in their bantering that Lydia walked in.

Christian did not bother to put on his charming act from yesterday and just ignored the maid.

Sarah asked Lydia to make the Prince see some sense.

They finally agreed on the Prince just waiting outside while Sarah cleansed herself with Lydia to look after her.

Sarah threw a pillow at the door as it closed behind Christian.

"He always gets on my nerves!"

"Most men do get on people's nerves." Lydia mused.

Sarah took off her nightgown and crawled into the hot water that the other girl had poured for her.

"I wish I was young again. I want to go back to the good old days where my biggest worry was whether I got whatever doll I wanted at the time. I want to go back to the times that I used to crawl into my parents' bed in the mornings. I miss climbing on top of my father's shoulders." Sarah said.

"I know what you mean." Lydia comforted Sarah.

Sarah wanted to ask Lydia a question. Though she was not her favourite person, Sarah felt that the servant might know something that was bugging her. After all, servants usually gossiped to each other about their masters and mistresses. Sarah knew that the servants in Kyrria did.

"I noticed that Christian and Damon look so alike." she started.

Lydia's face took on an expression of eagerness. "There is more to that than just coincidence. I do not know whether I should tell you this." she whispered so Christian would not be able to hear what she was saying.

"You do not have to if you do not want to-"

"But I do. The present queen was actually in love with Damon's father, John. They were even going to get married. They were poor aristocrats - much closer to peasants than other nobles. All they had were their titles.

"Apparently, the Queen was in the city markets one day and the King happened to see her. She was incredibly lovely and he at once fell in love with her. He wanted her to be his wife.

"He asked the Queen's parents for their daughters hand in marriage and they jumped at the chance - it is not everyday that you get offered to marry the King.

"The Queen was devastated. She wanted to marry John and was actually crying at the wedding altar.

"She tried to settle John. She tried to stay away from him but they still indulged in a very scandalous affair.

"A few years later the queen was pregnant."

Sarah's eyes grew as wide as saucers.

"It is rumoured that John was the father of Christian, not the king. Damon, Scarlet and Philip and the twins are all siblings of Christian. That is why he and Damon look so much alike."

Sarah looked stunned. She remembered how when she had first met Christian and Scarlet she had thought that they were a couple. She knew now that such a thought was ridiculous.

"Are you sure? Maybe they just look alike..."

"I can understand that there might be some family resemblance between cousins, but Christian and Damon look too much alike. Besides, pretty much everybody in Linnarch knows about the Queen and John."

Sarah wondered if Christian knew about his Mother and John. If he did know, then how did he feel about it?

Sarah would probably be ashamed if this had happened to her, even though it would not have been her fault.

"Enough of this sordid talk now. Lets discuss the upcoming ball." Lydia suggested, not whispering anymore.

"Do you know if the dancing in Linnarch is very different to the dancing in Kyrria?"

"I have no idea. But I am sure that Prince Christian will be willing to teach you any dance steps that you do not know. He is quite the dancer, and if I may say so myself, quite the charmer." Lydia's eyes sparkled.

Sarah imagined herself dancing with Christian. It seemed highly unlikely; he was barely speaking to her at the moment.

"I cannot wait to sort out what dress you will wear. You will be the most beautiful lady there..." Lydia rambled on about the ball until Sarah's ears started to ache.

Sarah soon finished washing herself and was thankful that she did not have another vision.

She wore an orange dress that on most people would look atrocious but on Sarah looked ravishing.

She had another dispute with Lydia over her hair. She ended up wearing her hair tied back at the nape of her neck in a simple knot.

When she exited the chamber, she noticed that the Prince was still there, sitting on the floor.

"Good, you are finally here. I cannot wait to have breakfast." he barked.

"You are so impatient. I cannot wait till my lessons with Tom start if it means I do not have to put up with you."

"I feel honoured. And I believe you are supposed to call your teacher _Mr. Lastrange_, not _Tom_."

Sarah clenched her fists. Why was it that he always had the ability to make her upset? She could not believe that she had ever had a crush on that arrogant creature.

After breakfast, Sarah decided to go on a walk. Christian had to walk several paces behind her, even though she wanted to be by herself.

She went outside the palace gates gleefully and started singing.

(The following is an excerpt from "Mobile" by Avril Lavigne).

_Everythings__ changin' when I turn around,_

_All out of my control,_

_I'm a mobile_

_Everthings__ changin' out of what I know,_

_Everywhere I go_

_I'm a mobile_

_I'm a mobile_

_Hanging from the ceiling_

_Life's a mobile_

_Spinning 'round with mixed feelings_

_Crazy and wild_

_Sometimes I wanna scream out loud_

_Everthing's__ changing everywhere I go_

_All out of my control_

_Everything's changing everywhere I go_

_Out of what I know_

_Yeah yeah yeah_

_La la la la la la la la… _

A boy that Sarah recognized from last night blocked her path: it was Scarlet's younger brother Philip.

"Hello, how are you?" she asked politely.

Philip turned around to check whether Sarah was talking to him or whether there was somebody else behind him. When it turned out that it was indeed he who she was talking to, he blushed.

Sarah looked at him and suddenly the truth dawned on her. It was she that was causing him to blush. (A/N: Sarah is a bit thick, I know. But most people that I know sometimes are in these kinds of circumstances!)

"Hello. I am well. I trust you are as well?" Philip responded.

This was the longest sentence that he had ever spoken to Sarah and he looked quite proud of this achievement.

"Yes, I am. The weather is lovely. Quite good for walking."

"Indeed it is. Where are you going?"

"Nowhere really. I am just walking around. Would you like to join me?" Sarah asked. She could see out of the corner of her eye that Christian's body had stiffened.

"Y-yes." he stammered.

They walked together down a path by the sea. Sarah did most of the talking - Philip was incredibly shy.

Christian hung back and at certain times she could hear him grumbling behind them.

He finally interrupted them, "Sarah, I am afraid that it is nearing lunchtime, we have to go." He may have spoken the words politely, but Sarah could tell by his eyes that he was not happy.

Philip said goodbye and before Sarah could say anything back to him, Christian dragged her away.

"Why do you have to be so rude?" she shouted.

"It was sickening having to watch you two for the past few hours."

"If I did not know you any better, I would think that you were jealous."

"Me, jealous? I do not think so. I just hate having to wait around for ages, bored out of my brains." He reacted spitefully.

Their conversation continued on in a similar manner until they reached the palace again.

They were greeted by Lydia who was breathing heavily.

"Sarah! You must come and see the Queen quickly, it is important!" she panted.

Sarah's heart filled with dread.

* * *

The Queen looked gravely at Sarah.

They were all standing in Her Majesty's royal chambers. Sarah had been surprised to find that the whole room was red – the curtains, the floor, the bed.

The Queen handed over a letter to Sarah. Sarah's hands shook as they opened it.

The letter read:

_Dear Sarah,_

_I hope you will receive this. Your mother is in a very poor condition. She was attacked. We do not know who did it but we have a feeling that it was linked to you._

_Do keep safe._

_I know that you are to stay at Linnarch but is it possible for you to come back for a while? It would mean a lot to your mother. Whenever she is conscious she asks for you._

_We have told the people of Kyrria that you have been sent to a distant finishing school as an excuse for your being away (they may wonder why we at first held a search to find you when you were kidnapped but we have just said as an excuse that you had run away because you did not want to go to finishing school.)_

_Please do be careful. _

_Love,_

_ Father._

"Oh no! Was it Rapat who attacked Mother?" Sarah cried.

The Queen nodded. "It was he or a follower of his. They must know who your parents are. I have sent for the King but he is away at the moment."

"I have to go and see her. Father would never ask for me to go unless it was serious." Sarah pleaded.

"I am afraid that we cannot possibly do that. It would be too much of a risk. What happens if you were to be attacked? Or maybe an outsider might find out about Linnarch?"

"But I have to! My mother could be dying."

"No!" the Queen's voice boomed.

Sarah wondered how she could be so heartless. Before she could stop herself, she yelled out, "How would you know how it is to love somebody so much? You, who have no morals and had an affair behind your husband's back! How can you even pretend that Christian is the King's son?"

The Queen turned white.

Sarah immediately regretted what she had just said. Christian looked staggered.

"So is that what they say? That I had an affair. Perhaps I deserve it for my deceit. Christian, I am afraid that you have been living a lie. You have probably heard rumours. I did not want to tell you what happened because I did not want to drive you away from me but I think that after all these years I must finally tell you my secret. Not even the King knows about it. You may hate me when you find out the truth but I think it is about time you did."

Christian and Sarah exchanged glances.

"Christian, I am not your mother."

* * *

**A/N:** Here are just a couple of questions from different reviewers that I have answered. Sorry if I did not answer them before!

**Chrisspy**: yeah, it was a cliffhanger. Not a great one though…

**Leah**: I am going to try to make Sarah a more in-depth character (Keyword is "try"). Thanks for the advice. I love constructive criticism.

**Shima**** and Tempis**: I'm glad you like this fic!

**Naughty Little Munchkin**: Thanks heaps for your comments, they are really great!

**Dragon21**: No, I have not read "Dominion Jewel" in "The Lioness of Tortall Series" but I think I will now that you have mentioned it.

**Ells: **I do not really know where I got the name for Tom. Well…I was reading a book by Ken Follet called "Pillars Of The Earth" and there is a character called Tom in it. That might have been it.

**Again I would just like to thank all my reviewers! I can't believe I have 95 reviews.**

luv,

marina eyes.


	11. On The Road Again

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything written by the fantastic Gail Carson Levine. The only things that are mine are anything that you do not recognise – i.e – most characters and the plot.

**Summary: **Sarah, Ella's daughter, is kidnapped on the night of her debutante ball. At first she does not know what her captors want from her, but when she does her life is changed forever. What follows is an adventure featuring magic, mayhem, romance, elves, balls and a prince in disguise!

**Author's Note: I am very sorry!** I know I said that I would update at least a week after Christmas. I hate people who break promises so I am very sorry that I broke mine. Special apologies go to Nora. The holidays have been pretty hectic if that is any excuse! I just got back home yesterday! (Change of holiday plans - don't ask).

I feel even more ashamed since chrisspy told me to keep updating and then I don't update for ages. (Author looks on ashamedly while onlookers hurl rotten tomatoes at her). So, once again, sorry!

**Ells: **I hope this clears the previous chapter up for you. The Queen did not want Sarah to go home because of the fact that Rapat is trying to kill her. She is worried that something might happen to Sarah while she is on the road (then Linnarch is basically screwed). Basically, the palace is a safer place than out on the road. (I hope that all makes sense!)

**Thanks everybody who has reviewed this story! Please keep the reviews rolling in!**

* * *

**Chapter 11:**

_On The Road Again _

(A/N: Don't you just love that song?)

-

A tear coursed down the Queen's cheek.

"You're not my mother?" Christian choked out.

"No. It's my entire fault. For nineteen years I've been living a lie. I love my husband and I would never have an affair with somebody else. What passed between John and I is all in the past.

"When I married the King, many women were jealous. Most couldn't do anything about it but one did. She was a witch named Morgana. She wanted me to fail as a wife and placed a curse upon me. I would not be able to have any children. I banished her from Linnarch when we were married and no one knew of my curse. Well, except my sister whom I told everything to.

"Despite what Morgana had said, I still tried to have children. I'd been trying to have a child for years. It was necessary for us to produce an heir. If we didn't, our country would be in great turmoil. I fell pregnant a number of times but the baby was always stillborn. When I became pregnant for about the fifth time, my sister and I concocted a plan. She was pregnant also and our babies were expected to arrive within days of each other. If I was to have another miscarriage, we would pretend that my child was hers. We chose a select few servants who we could trust to tell our plan to.

"My sister went into labour first and her child was fine. She told everybody that she had miscarried, even John. We smuggled the child into the palace and I had my baby a week later. I went into labour and again the child was stillborn. Meanwhile, the selected servants tended to my sister's baby.

"That child was you."

Christian blinked a couple of times.

"My life has been a total lie!" he choked.

"I'm so sorry. Your father has no idea - please do not tell him. It would kill him."

"I can't believe you! You lied to me. You lied to everybody. You can't tell me what to do. You are not even my mother!"

"You are the heir to the throne."

"I have no right to be."

"Maybe, but you are. Linnarchian law does not say a word about an adopted child not being able to take the throne - though it has never been done. In the eyes of the people of Linnarch the only people who have a right to rule are those of royal blood. If I had openly adopted you there would have been a huge rift between our kingdom. People would say that you have not right to the throne."

Christian did not seen to grasp the Queen's words. "I don't!"

The Queen spoke to Sarah. "You try talking to him. Please don't tell anybody about it. I know it is a great shock but you must understand, I had to do something."

"All I understand, is that an actual mother would let somebody else see their own." Sarah bit back. She was still hurt that the Queen would not let her go back to Kyrria to see Ella.

The Queen's posture slackened. "I think I had better leave you two alone."

When she had gone, Sarah comforted Christian.

"Don't cry. It is going to be all right. She does love you."

She knelt down beside the Prince, who was sitting on the floor.

"It's just so much of a shock. I feel so betrayed."

Sarah looked uncertain as to what she should do. He grabbed the sleeves of her dress and buried his face in her chest. He was wearing his heart on his sleeve and Sarah had never seen him do this before. He had never opened up to her. He always wore a mask around her.

She awkwardly put her arms around him.

He leaned further into her and she relaxed.

"There, there. Its okay, I know you feel betrayed that you have been lied to but you must pull yourself together. Your father must not find out about all of this." Sarah instructed.

"I know. I always have to hide my feelings from people. I'm a prince! I wonder what people would say if I actually told them what I really was thinking."

"Why do you always try to hide you feelings? You always seem so distant." Sarah questioned. She pulled back from Christian so she could see his face but he turned his head away from her.

"Well, well. What have we here?" boomed the voice of an intruder, Damon. "You two are getting awfully cosy with each other. _The Princess and the Bodyguard_. That would make a very nice story."

"What do you want?" Sarah asked suspiciously.

"I just have to tell you that the Queen has decided that it would be okay for you to return to Kyrria. However, Christian must go with you."

"But I thought that she was against it?"

"She told me that this was a way of saying that she was sorry. For what, I do not know. Perhaps you could tell me?" Damon hinted.

"It is none of your business!" Sarah retorted.

"Very well. She told me that she had been foolish and was sorry for acting the way that she had." Then Damon left the room but not after he had flashed Sarah an evil twisted grin that sent shivers down her spine.

"I guess we had better start packing." Christian suggested.

Sarah tried to broach the subject of the Queen a few times but Christian ignored her attempts to do so. He clearly did not want to talk about it.

Sarah and Christian did end up leaving after lunch. Sarah felt a bit guilty for having to miss her lessons with Tom, but he assured her that it did not matter. He had asked her to just keep on practicing with her wand if she had any free time. "We will unlock the magic in you soon. I know it."

The Queen had looked forlorn as they left but she did not try to stop them.

"Just be careful." She urgently pleaded with Sarah and Christian.

The Prince and Princess had decided to dress up as peasants. They would sneak out of Linnarch and into Kyrria that way. They travelled on a weary looking horse that Christian had said was stronger than it looked. "He is much more swifter and stronger than most horses."

They would travel on the one horse together because most peasants only had one - that is if they had a horse at all.

Sarah was wearing a dirty grey dress that would have looked shocking on most people but on Sarah still made her beautiful.

"You still look like a princess? Can't you make yourself less regal or something?" Christian pestered her as they were getting ready.

"How about this?" Sarah put a cloak around her a pulled up the hood so that it covered most of her head. She also hunched forward and tried to make her form as small as possible.

"That is much better."

They snuck out of Linnarch easily and no questions from strangers were asked. Christian decided to walk beside Sarah while she rode the horse.

"But cannot two people ride this horse?" Sarah questioned.

"Yes, but we want the horse to be as strong as possible when we get to more difficult terrain. We do not want to wear him out at the beginning."

"So much for this horse being, _swifter and stronger than most other horses_." Sarah commented dryly, though she knew that as they were dressed up as peasants, it would look odd if they travelled on a fine looking horse from the Palace's stables.

Sarah and Christian travelled mostly in silence which gave Sarah a lot of time to think.

So many mysterious things had happened. There were so many things that she did not know the answers too. She did not know who that blonde girl that had been with Damon was. She did not know why Christian was so distant most of the time. She did not know what that vision she had had when she first saw Damon meant. She did not even know if she would ever be able to do magic (despite what Tom said). Sarah knew hardly anything.

Sarah liked wearing her hood because it meant that she could study the Prince as much as she wanted and he would never know.

His eyes were fiercely green and looked as if they could see right through you. He had smooth tanned skin and his face was free of blemishes. Sarah bet that he had never had a pimple in his life (pimples were something that Sarah unfortunately had every now and again). He was reasonably tall – Sarah came up to his chin. His hair was a sandy colour but at the moment was hidden by a hat. He had smudged some ashes on his face and was limping as part of his disguise. He also wore a cloak that every now again would strain against his muscular body and Sarah tried to stop herself from staring at his muscles when it did.

Sarah knew he hated the Queen for lying to him, she knew that she would if that had happened to her. She wished that he would open up to her. It must have been the greatest shock for him.

They were approaching a forest and Sarah did not look particularly excited at the thought of going back there again. She was also bored out of her brains from having to stay on the horse whilst Christian walked beside it:

"That is it! I am tired of being so princessy. YOU can ride the horse while I walk." Sarah demanded.

Christian grinned mischievously and did as she said.

On their journey they talked about the upcoming ball.

"It will probably be boring for you. You have to actually _act _like a princess. Imagine!" Christian jeered.

"Shut up. I do not see you acting very prince-like most of the time."

"However, I do not panic when somebody wants to marry me." Christian threw at Sarah.

"You were there are the ball? Oh my, that was so embarrassing. I had no idea what to do. That man just asked me out of the blue. Hey, that rhymes."

"You should become a poet. I think rhyming really works for you." Christian joked. "I was at the ball. I hid out there and waited for the right moment to kidnap you."

"I do not get why you had to kidnap me the night of the ball."

"We actually had no idea that there was going to be a ball that night until it was too late. Next time we will let a person know the time, date and location that they will be kidnapped before we actually do it." Christian ridiculed.

Most of their conversation went that way. They travelled for a few days until they finally reached Kyrria. They never talked about the Queen but at night Sarah could sometimes hear somebody sniffing. She knew better than to say anything to Christian about it though.

They also encountered no trouble on their journey and Sarah thought that the Queen was foolish for thinking that something would happen to them. They did not face any danger. After all, they were in disguise.

* * *

Anyway, as they neared the Kingdom of Kyrria, a sudden feeling of joy rose inside Sarah. _Home.__ She was finally home. _Say had not realised how homesick she was until that moment. She smiled at the children playing games along the street. She breathed in deeply the familiar aromas of the markets near the Palace. But she stopped when they finally came to the Palace gates. It seemed like years since she had last been here.

Sarah and Christian went up to the gates but found that the guards would not let them in because of their disguise.

"Who do you think you are? The Princess?" One guard mockingly said.

Sarah frowned. Before Christian could stop her, she pulled back her hood so that the guards could see that yes she actually was the Princess of Kyrria.

"Yes, I am the Princess. And I order you to open these gates at once for my servant and I." She commanded.

The guards looked horror stricken as they recognized who she was - their apologies could still be heard as they opened the palace door and went inside.

Sarah led Christian through the palace, trying to avoid running into anybody she might know.

They shuffled along a series of dark corridors until they came to her mother's room. Sarah anxiously opened the door, frightened of what she might find...

* * *

**A/N:** Once again I apologise for taking so long to update. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update soon. (I promise. Really. Don't believe me? Well I do not blame you).

A huge thank you to all my reviewers! (A special thank you to Sallie and Naughty Little Munchkin for all you helpful comments.)

**Please review!**

Luv,

marina eyes


	12. Home Sweet Home

**Disclaimer: **Anything by Gail Carson Levine is not mine! I just own some characters and the plot. Anything you recognise most likely belings to Ms. Levine unless said otherwise. So please don't sue me.

**Summary: **When Sarah, Ella's daughter, is kidnapped on the night of her debutante ball she at first has no idea what is in store for her: a quest, magic, a prince in disguise... And Sarah had originally thought that she would lead an ordinary life.

**Author's Note:** I never thought that I would get the amount of reviews that I have gotten. So a HUGE thank you is in order to everybody who did review. I won a bet with my sister about it so I'm happy!

I really love any constructive criticism because I guess in the long run, this is what fanfiction is all about.

I really loved all of your suggestions about what should happen when Sarah goes into her mother's room.

**Please Review!**

* * *

**Chapter 12:**

_Home Sweet Home_

_-_

Sarah pushed open the door to her mother's bedroom. She was certain that this was where her mother would be if she was sick. They did have a hospital wing but Ella had never liked going there. It always made her feel uncomfortable.

The first thing that Sarah saw when she entered the room was her father. His face had become gaunt with worry and Sarah was surprised at how thin he had become.

He was standing up beside the bed.

"Father!" Sarah cried. She ran towards him and hugged him.

"Sarah. You're back. I did not think that you would come."

Sarah looked down at the bed. She could see the outline of a small body (which was buried under a pile of blankets) that she guessed to be her mother's.

"How is she doing?" Sarah asked, referring to her mother.

"She has gotten worse over the past few days. We aren't-" and here King Charmont choked.

Sarah embraced her father. "Don't worry, Dad. I'm sure she will pull through." Sarah wished that she could believe what she was saying.

"We are not sure if she will live for much longer. It is my entire fault. We were talking in the courtyard. We were arguing, about you." Char managed to say, every word laced with pain.

Sarah swallowed and felt guilty. She had not really thought much about what affect her disappearance must have had on her parents.

"I wanted you to come back home to Kyrria. This mission in Linnarch is too dangerous for you. Your mother insisted that it was destiny and you must go along with it. I walked off in a huff and you mother was attacked soon after that. If only I had stayed. If only I not been so difficult.

"When we found your mother she was covered in blood, yet we found no wound. Blood was oozing from her nose and eyes and ears. It looked to be the work of a sorcerer."

Sarah went over to her mother. It was not her father's fault it was her own. She wished that she had never gotten involved with Christian and Linnarch. It had brought her nothing but trouble.

Her mother was as white as the sheets wrapped around her and her face was drenched with sweat. She moaned as if she was feeling all the pain in the world.

"Oh mother! What am I to do?"

Sarah wept.

Christian left the bedroom silently. Though he was supposed to be her bodyguard, he knew that she would be safe up there in the room - he felt that he was intruding on their privacy and he wondered how Sarah would react to all that he had seen. He knew that she hated people seeing her in her weaker moments.

The Prince of Linnarch decided to take a walk outside and clear his head.

People looked at him curiously as he paced in one of the Royal Courtyards. He was still in his "peasant" gear and people moved away from him as he walked by.

"What should I do? I am going to kill Rapat. I am really going to _murder_ him!" he exclaimed with great vindication.

This caused a little girl that was playing with her boat in the fountain to run away and call for her Mother.

Christian had circled the fountain for about the twentieth time when a rather pretty redhead approached him.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

Christian grunted.

"Pardon? Could you please speak up?" the girl determinedly asked.

"Yes. Yes. Of course I'm alright. Do I look disturbed to you?" he snarled.

"Actually you do. You are talking to yourself and seem to be content with walking around in circles. You are also dressed bizarrely and have a habit of grunting when somebody asks if you are okay. I would say that you are definitely NOT alright."

"What is it to you? You do not know me."

"I am just trying to help. Has nobody ever shown any caring feelings towards you?" the girl asked, gently.

"No. Well, there was somebody, once, a few years ago. And there is another girl who has, not that I have done anything to deserve it."

"I am sure you that there are many people who are concerned about you."

Christian shrugged. "Not really."

The girl frowned but when she spoke again she spoke more gently, "Are you sure you are okay? Would you like a drink or something?"

Christian never got to reply because just at that moment, somebody yelled out, "Isi!"

The girl's eyes widened. "Sarah!"

Christian looked astounded as the Princess of Kyrria hugged the strange redhead.

"I have not seen you in ages. How is the Finishing School that you are attending?" spoke the girl named Isi.

"Huh? Right. It's been great. I see that you have met my servant, Christian who accompanied me to Kyrria." Sarah told her, remembering the excuse her parents had given to the public for her absence.

"How is your mother?"

"There have still been no signs of recovery." Sarah had been upset at seeing her mother in such bad condition and had gone down to the courtyard to, like Christian, clear her thoughts.

Isi's face suddenly drooped in despair. "Oh no. Here he comes. Hide me quickly." Isi hissed.

"Who comes?" Christian asked but soon saw whom she was talking about.

A man with dark black hair was approaching them. He had light blue eyes and very pale skin. Sarah at once knew who it was. "Pierre."

Pierre was the man who on the night of Sarah's debutante ball, had proposed to Sarah. (A/N: See chapter 2).

He walked straight up to Isi, ignoring Sarah and Christian, and grabbed her hand. He then proceeded to slobber all over it with his mouth. Isi wrangled back her hand from his grasp and wiped it on her dress.

"Hello, Pierre. I would like to introduce you to my friends. This is Christian, and this is Sarah, whom I think you have met before." Isi arched her eyebrows, waiting for his reaction.

"Sarah! You are back." Pierre made to grab at Sarah's own hand but she was too quick for him and managed to move it away from his reach. "But why are you dressed like that?" he asked, referring to her peasant clothes.

"Yes, why are you dressed like that?" Isi also questioned.

"It was part of my disguise. There have been an ever increasing number of bandits on roads so the Head Mistress of the finishing school suggested that I dress up like this as well as my servant." Sarah lied, though technically, some of it was true. They had decided to dress up so that Rapat would not be able to find them.

Isi and Pierre seemed to accept what Sarah said to be true. They made small talk for a few minutes, with Christian feeling left out, until Pierre had to leave. "I have to dine with my parents tonight so I better hurry."

It was growing dark but Sarah did not want to leave Isi, she had a lot of questions to ask.

"So, has Pierre turned his attentions to you now?"

"Unfortunately. You would think that by being a commoner he would not be interested but I guess seeing as the Princess will not have him, Pierre is willing to settle for the best friend. But I must say, he mostly paid attention to you while we were talking." Isi hinted.

"Yeah, right…"

"It is true," Christian insisted, " ' Sarah, what do you think of the flowers?' 'How lovely you look, Sarah.' 'What are you doing tomorrow, Sarah?' It was sickening."

Sarah raised her eyebrows in amusement. If she did not know any better, she would say that Christian was jealous. But then again, Sarah doubted that Christian actually had a heart.

The sound of a clock chiming made Sarah realize that she had managed to forget about her mother for a few minutes and immediately felt bad about it. Her mother could be dying and here she was having a good time. Sarah flushed and hastily said goodbye to Isi.

She then dragged Christian back up to her mother's room – which is where they spent most of their time in Kyrria for them next few days and nights.

For the hundredth time that day, Sarah said to herself, "This is all my fault. If I had not gotten involved with Linnarch none of this would have happened."

Christian winced. _It is not her fault, it is all mine. _He thought. He had kidnapped Sarah and brought her into a world of danger and Christian now hated himself for it.

"No, it is not your fault. Do not blame yourself." He tried to reassure Sarah.

"Yes, it is." She said stubbornly.

Christian put his hands on his head. They were still in Ella's bedroom. She had a fever and it was getting worse.

"Do you think that your mother would want you to blame yourself? Well?"

"If only I had never met you. If only I had never gone to Linnarch."

Christian desperately wanted her to stop blaming herself. It was making him feel even guiltier.

"See, it is all my fault. I am the one that kidnapped you. I am the one that brought you to Linnarch!" Christian yelled.

"Do not be such an idiot! It is not your fault. Do not feel guilty. If only you would open up your feelings. You never let anybody know what you are thinking or feeling. Why? If only you would just tell me- "

Christian desperately wanted to make Sarah stop talking. She was bringing up memories of something that he did not want to think about. Christian could either hit Sarah, or he could do something else…

Sarah looked at Christian and saw that he was smiling. She was about to launch into another lecture when he grabbed her by the waist and kissed her.

The moment his lips touched hers she felt something erupt between them. She was startled at first but then she put her arms on his shoulders and moved her hands through his hair.

Sarah leaned into Christian. She loved the smell of him. He smelt of sweat and the forest. She loved the feel of his muscles through his shirt.

Sarah had not kissed a boy before. Not really kissed one. The little games she had played with the boys around the palace when she was little did not count.

The sound of Ella moaning interrupted the heated kissing. The two sprung apart.

"I hope that next time I will not have to kiss you for you to stop talking." Christian said bitterly.

Sarah gasped. So that was all she was to him? A nuisance that would not stop talking. She had hoped that that kiss had meant something to him. Sarah turned her back to him so that he could not see the hurt expression on her face.

"Sarah." A voice croaked. It was Ella.

"Yes, mother." Sarah was elated – her mother had regained conciousness.

"I love you. You will take care of yourself, won't you?" Ella spoke.

"Mother, do not be silly. You are going to get through this."

There was no reply.

"Mother, please get better. Please!" Sarah insisted.

Ella briefly smiled and then closed her eyes.

And died.

* * *

**A/N:** Another cliffhanger. Now the question is, is Ella actually dead, or isn't she? All will be revealed in the next chapter! 

Please R/R!

A **huge** thank you to all my reviewers!

**Who Really Cares?:** Thanks for your suggestion. You sound like you would make a great writer yourself. Have you written any fanfics?

**A fan on the book:** no, my real name is not marina. My actual name is angie. I have a friend called marina and that is where I got the name from. (marina eyes is kind of a weird fanfic name but oh well!)

**Shima and Tempis:** Thanks for your lovely review. I hope this chapter answered your questions (though Ella may not be dead…)

**Naughty little munchkin:** thanks for reviewing. Morgana will appear later in this fic. I am glad you got the hint!

**Dragon 21:** thanks for your review! (though I did think that the chapter I wrote was really bad! Thanks for your encouragement).

**Evo422:** you may not believe me when I say that I did not realize that Morgana was the name of Ursula's sister in The Little Mermaid 2! I found that really weird but thanks for letting me know (and for reviewing my story!)

**Alcapacien:** thanks for your review! And I loved your idea for what should happen. I reckon you should write an Ella Enchanted fic!

Luv ya all,

marina eyes.


	13. The Voice Within

**Disclaimer:** Does my writing even resemble Gail Carson Levine's? I think not. Unfortunately, most stuff belongs to Ms. Levine except the plot and the major characters (as well as anything you do not recognize). So please don't sue me (I own nothing valuable anyway)!

**Summary: **When Sarah, Ella's daughter, is kidnapped on the night of her debutante ball she at first has no idea what is in store for her: a quest, magic, a prince in disguies...

And Sarah had originally thought that she would lead an ordinary life.****

**Author's Note: **I know, I know. I haven't updated for ages. I am aiming to get this fic finished in the near future so don't worry about me abandoning it! I loved all the reviews I received and give me any constructive criticism!

This story is not the greatest and seeing as I am doing this late at night, there will be lots of typos so please excuse them if there are any. I really do not like this chapter. I have gone over it dozens of times and I still am not satisfied with it.

It is also pretty short so the next one is going to be a lot longer.

* * *

**Chapter 13**

_The Voice Within_

-

Sarah hugged her mother's still body.

"You can't be dead. You just can't!" she cried over and over again.

Tears streamed down her face. She loved her mother so much and now she was gone.

Christian took hold of Sarah's arms and hoisted her from Ella.

"She is not dead." He told her firmly.

"What do you mean she is not dead? Look at her!"

"She is still breathing. Look." He pointed at Ella's chest and sure enough, it was slightly moving up and down. "She's just unconscious."

Sarah did not know whether to be elated or in despair. Her mother was not dead but that did not mean she was going survive. But she had to survive, she just had to. She was _Ella_, her mother. What would she do without her?

Sarah wiped her brow, trying to think. "Go get the Palace Doctor." She ordered.

"Sarah, I'm sorry-" Christian started to say but Sarah did not let him finish.

"Just go."

Christian scrambled out the door to do her bidding.

The man who entered the room was short and portly. He carried and a black leather bag that made him lean to one side. His greying hair was combed back away from his receding hairline.

It was obvious to Sarah that he was the doctor – though she had only ever seen him once at a distance.

He leant over Ella and felt her forehead. He then pressed his ear against her head.

"Her fever has worsened." He stated. "Here." He gave Sarah a bottle of some sort of tonic. "Rub this onto her back and forehead every five hours or so. I wish I could stay here and do it myself but there are also other people who I must see. I do not know if you have heard, but it seems as if the Grey Death has not been defeated (**A/N: It was the deadly plague in The Two Princesses Of Bamarre**). I will be back to check on how she is going every so often. She will live. She is strong-willed."

"Thank you, sir." Sarah said.

"No thanks needed, Princess Sarah."

"How do you know who I am?" Sarah asked.

"News travels fast here, and it is not hard to see that you are Ella's daughter." The doctor told Sarah gently before leaving the room.

Sarah stayed up all night by her mother's side and followed the doctor's instructions exactly. She hated hearing her mother whimper in pain whenever she applied to lotion to her body but she knew that she had to do it. Sarah rarely saw Christian at all. He seemed to avoid Sarah.

"That's nothing knew." She murmured to herself.

Sarah could not believe what he had done to her. He had kissed her and then used her like she was nothing. Like she was trash or something. Sarah clenched her hands – which was really starting to hate that man.

Sarah tried to think about something else – and that is when her thoughts would turn to Tom.

She wondered what he was doing at the moment. She wondered if he looked forward to their lessons as much as she did.

She wondered whether they would dance together at the upcoming ball.

And then her thoughts would shift back to her mother and the feeling of guilt would surge once again.

She was thinking about things like balls when her mother was lying sick beside her.

Sarah shook her head and tried to concentrate on the task at hand.

Ella moaned.

She opened her eyes and saw Sarah asleep, her head resting on the bed.

"Sarah." She croaked.

Sarah stirred and woke up.

"Ma!" she cried. Ella's fever had broken.

She hugged her mother but then quickly let go when she heard Ella whimper in pain.

She sent a servant to get the doctor. He arrived a few minutes later.

"Well she certainly is a lot better but we still must be careful. Your mother is to stay and bed for the rest of the week." He said to Sarah.

She was not worried though – the only thing that mattered at the moment was that Ella was going to recover. Sarah wept with relief. Her mother was going to be all right. That was all that mattered.

* * *

Sarah and Christian spent the next few days watching Ella recover. Christian had a difficult time pretending to be Sarah's servant and the two were still not speaking much to each other. There was an awkward silence between them whenever they were alone together, which was a situation that Sarah liked to avoid as much as possible.

At night she could not help thinking about that kiss. She would place her fingers over her lips, lingering, as she remembered the emotions that had filled her lithe body as Christian placed his mouth on hers.

And then she remembered his reaction afterwards.

"Insufferable git." she thought.

She felt like calling him something much worse when he told her that they had to return to Linnarch.

Sarah looked downcast as he told her the news and this cause Christian to say, "Why are you looking so sad? Are you going to miss having Pierre always following after you like a puppy dog?"

"Jealous, your highness?" Sarah raised one eyebrow. She could be cocky too.

Christian snorted and made no reply.

Sarah could not bear to part with her family and friends but in the end she had to leave.

Her friend, Isi, had pushed into her hand a small leather pouch.

"Keep this with you at all times." She urged. Sarah opened the pouch and saw that there was a small pearl inside.

"What is it?"

"It's a stone of life. You will know when to use it."

"But what exactly is that?" Sarah had never heard of such a stone.

"You will know when to use it." Isi repeated.

And now, a few hours later, Sarah could still not forget Isi's words.

"Christian." She called. The prince was riding a few metres ahead of her.

"Christian." She tried again. "CHRISTIAN!" she bellowed.

The target of her words nearly fell off his horse.

"What the blazes! What the devil is the matter with you?"

"Have you ever heard of the stone of life?"

"No. Maybe you should ask lover-boy Tom."

Sarah blushed.

"That is not fair and you know it."

Christian grunted.

"Can you at least try to be civil to me?" Sarah complained.

"Let me think," he paused for a few seconds. "No."

Sarah had to stop herself from attacking him.

They continued travelling and Sarah had grown weary. She felt like they had been riding for an eternity. Her head throbbed and her bones creaked whenever she shifted on her horse. She wondered how much longer it would take them to get to Linnarch. They had travelled into more rough terrain. They were moving along the edge of a cliff. Sarah could not help grinning to herself maliciously when she saw Christian swallow heavily at how high up they were.

She started to hum a tune that her mother used to sing to her.

_"Young girl, don't cry  
I'll be right here when your world starts to fall  
Young girl, it's all right  
Your tears will dry, you'll soon be free to fly  
  
When you're safe inside your room you tend to dream  
Of a place where nothing's harder than it seems  
No one ever wants or bothers to explain  
Of the heartache life can bring and what it means  
  
When there's no one else  
Look inside yourself  
Like your oldest friend  
Just trust the voice within  
Then you'll find the strength  
That will guide your way  
If you will learn to begin  
To trust the voice within."_

She stopped abruptly when she noticed that Christian was humming along with her.

He stopped too.

"Why did you stop?" he asked.

She never got the chance to reply as something hit her head.

She thought to herself, "Oh no, not again."

She was then rendered unconscious.

* * *

**A/N:** Whew! Finally, another chapter. I hopefully won't takes as long to write the next one – and I promise you all that I will complete this fic. It took me a while to get motivated so I'm sorry. 

Thanks to all my reviewers. 165 reviews! I never thought that I could get that much.

A lot of you were worried that I would kill off Ella and I hope that you were glad with what I have done with the plot there. I just looooooovvvve to write cliffies.

**Tempestates:** I think that Christian and Sarah would make a great couple if they sort out their differences – however, I'm not saying anything just as yet about what is going to happen there…I'm glad you are liking the story though!

**Paisley, alcapacien, lexi22, C.I, Alli Kat, devilducky, Who really cares?, Cailin Sheary, TexasKH, Shortyst1, angel-kiss7, PrettyGal1212, babyjayy, a fan on the book, smat, Emma, Sara, chriss, Evo422, Ells, Shima and Tempis**: Sorry I took so long to update. Thanks so much for your reviews and I hope you all liked this chapter. It is not exactly my best but I'm working on it!

**Liz:** Thanks for the review and there will be some more affectionate scenes – though this wasn't one of them. But I promise there will be.

**Mizz Monkey:** I will fix the huge spaces (though I haven't already). Thank for the advice!

**Naughty Little Munchkin:** Thanks so much for your reviews – they are really encouraging. I haven't been on fanfiction on a while so that is why I haven't review your fic lately. I can't wait to see what happens though! I hope the whole Ella might be dead, might not be thing has been cleared up. The whole Christian thing is supposed to be confusing but there is a reason for why Christian is the way he is (though this will be revealed later…)

Ooh, by the way, the song that Sarah hums is actually part of the song by Christina Aguilera, "The Voice Within" (I really love the _Stripped_ album).

Well, I am going to try to update soon. Any feedback is welcome (I just love reading reviews)!

Luv,

marina eyes.


	14. Vivien William

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything! Well, maybe except some characters and parts of the plot. But most of it isn't mine.

I'm back with another chapter. I know that I said that this one would be longer - which it is - but I thought that I would start the Annual King's Ball as a separate chapter and so end this one just before it starts. I hope you like it – it features the lead up to the ball as well as a few new characters. Please R&R!

* * *

**Chapter 14:**

-

_Vivien William_

-

Sarah blinked and waited as her surroundings came back into focus.

She could have sworn that somebody had knocked her unconscious, but she was still sitting upright on her horse with Christian looking strangely at her. Sarah concluded that she must have had a vision.

"What is the matter with you?" he hissed.

Sarah was tempted to tell him that she had just had a vision but she was too angry with him. She had no idea what the vision meant anyway, or if it would actually happen.

Sarah just made up an excuse, "I am just feeling tired."

"So am I but you don't see me complaining." Christian griped again.

Sarah had no idea what Christian's problem was. He was being such a creep to her lately and their relationship, or what was left of it, was deteriorating by the second. Sarah knew that only a few days ago he had found out that his parents were not his parents and that he had been lied to, but that did not give him the right to treat her that way. And then there was the kiss…Sarah did not know whether she was angrier with him for treating her that way or because she had actually responded to his kiss. He always hid his emotions from her and she would certainly never show her own again.

Most of their journey was uneventful and silent. Sarah thought about her mother. She knew that Ella would be alright, and that her family would increase security in Kyrria and so should be safe. Sarah hoped that it really was not Rapat who had attacked her but she knew that it was more than likely that he was the culprit. That then meant that he suspected something. Sarah was seriously worried.

The silence seemed to strain between Sarah and Christian until she could not take it anymore, she had to say something.

"So, the Annual King's Ball. Are you looking forward to it?" Sarah piped up.

Christian did not seem to want to answer her question but eventually ended up replying, "Why should I be looking forward to it - you will be there?"

Sarah's chest heaved. She would not say anything. She would not let him know that he had hurt her.

"I think it will be fun." Sarah continued. "We have to go with a partner. Who are you taking?"

"Don't know."

Sarah gave up. What had happened to the Christian she used to know? It had only been a few weeks ago that they were laughing together. Sarah remembered her astonishment when he had shown her the library.

There were so many unexplained things. Who was that blonde girl who had given her the wrong directions to the palace when she was lost? (See chapter 7) And then later she saw her with what she thought was Christian but turned out to be Damon.

Why was Christian the way he was? What had happened in his past to make him like he is? Sarah knew that there was a reason behind it and she desperately wanted to find out so that she could begin to understand him.

The rest of their journey back was quite uneventful. Sarah attempted to make conversation several times but he always cut her off.

Sarah was relieved when they did arrive back at the palace and for once was glad that Lydia was there to help her get undressed and tidy herself up. Christian was there of course, still being her bodyguard but he soon fell asleep. Sarah secretly thought that he looked adorable when he was asleep but she would never tell anybody that.

Lydia was combing Sarah's hair when there was a knock on the door. A messenger stepped inside the room and announced that the King and Queen were glad that they had arrived back at Linnarch safe. The messenger also said that tonight they would be having dinner with the Williams.

When the messenger had gone, Sarah asked Lydia, "Who are the Williams?"

Lydia tucked a strand of Sarah's hair behind her ear before saying, "They are an important and wealthy family in Linnarch and are great friends of the King and Queen. Sir William is nice enough – some say that he is a bit too soft. That wife of his though, is another story. She has airs, that woman. She acts like _she's _the queen and has ambitions for her daughter, let me tell you."

"Her daughter?"

"Yes, she has a daughter. She's about your age but she is nothing like you at all. She's called Vivien and she is just like her mother. Just between you and me, both mother and daughter are hoping that Vivien will marry Prince Christian." There was a sly gleam in Lydia's eyes.

"Does the Prince want to marry her?" Sarah asked, starting to feel a strange sense of foreboding.

"I don't think anybody knows what is going on in the Prince's mind."

For the rest of the day, Sarah spent her time mostly sleeping and eating – something that Sarah felt that she could get used to.

Then in the late afternoon, Lydia came again and helped her get dressed. A red dress had been laid out for Sarah to wear. Lydia decided to pile Sarah's hair high on her head and Sarah looked, and felt for the first time in days, like a Princess.

She made her way down to the dining room with Christian.

She could see Sir William who looked a like a merry fellow with a bright red face and large stomach. His wife looked stern by contrast with her blonde hair tied back into a bun. Sarah could tell that she must have been a beautiful woman when she was younger.

Sarah smiled pleasantly and greeted all but her smile faltered when she saw the daughter, Vivien.

Vivien had blonde hair like her mother as well as blue eyes. She was extremely beautiful but what was disconcerting was the fact that it was the same girl who had given her the wrong directions to the palace and who she had later seen talking to Damon.

"Uh, hello. I'm Sarah." Sarah tried to smile weakly.

Vivien sniffed the air snobbishly. "Really?" and turned away.

Sarah was furious. Who was this Vivien to think that she was better than her?

She could see Christian approach Vivien and they began to talk. Sarah narrowed her eyes when she saw Vivien raise her hand and clasp his.

Sarah walked over and interrupted their conversation.

"I'm sorry, but I believe that I did not get a chance to properly introduce myself. I'm _Princess_ Sarah of Kyrria." Only a fool would have missed the emphasis that Sarah placed on the word 'princess'.

Vivien looked surprised and embarrassed that she had snubbed one of her 'betters'. She hastily apologised and introduced herself, but Sarah was not buying it.

Vivien then turned and asked Christian, "So what exactly is a foreigner doing in Linnarch?"

Christian stuttered, trying to come up with an excuse – nobody except the King, Queen, Tom, a few trusted servants, as well as Scarlet, Damon and their family were supposed to know the real reason Sarah was in Linnarch.

A voice then broke into the conversation.

"That will be revealed at the Annual King's Ball." It was indeed the King himself who had spoken.

Sarah looked confused, as did Christian. Vivien looked suspicious. "Oh?" was all she said and she raised an eyebrow.

They soon all sat down at the table. Sarah was sitting next to Vivien, who was sitting next to Christian. Sarah was sitting opposite Sir William, who was sitting next to Lady William. The King and Queen sat opposite each other at the two ends of the table.

Most of the conversation that night centred on the ball, which was supposed to occur in less than a week.

The Queen told Sarah, "You will have a splendid time."

"I'm not too sure I will." Christian interrupted. "Every single female there will be trying to throw themselves at me."

Everybody laughed except Vivien.

"That happens at the Ball each year – ever since he turned sixteen." The King told them.

Vivien asked Christian, "So, who are you taking to the Ball?"

Before Christian could reply, the King said, "Sarah, of course. As our guest it would be appropriate for him to take her, for who else is she to go with?" he joked, but not many people at the table were laughing along with him.

Christian looked murderous at having to be forced to go to the ball with Sarah, who blinked away a tear when she saw the expression on his face. Lady William looked dangerous, as did her daughter, who looked like any minute now she might attack Sarah. For the rest of the evening, the tension in the atmosphere was high.

When it was time for the Williams to go, Sarah was exhausted. Vivien and Lady William had ignored her all night. Not even the kindness of Sir William cheered her up.

Sarah wondered what Vivien's problem was. Why had she given her the wrong directions on that day that she was lost? Sarah assumed that it was just because she was a nasty person.

When they did leave, Christian clenched his fists.

"Since when was I going to the Ball with Sarah?" he demanded.

"Since now. And what is wrong with taking Sarah? Who else would you go with – that scheming Vivien?" The Queen defended the King's decision.

Sarah would have been amused in different circumstances to hear the Queen talk so about Vivien.

"Christian," Sarah started to say, "I do not want to be forced to go with anybody anymore than you do but it will not be so bad."

Christian ignored her. The King then spoke up, "You two must go together, for the Ball is when I will be announcing-" The King then stopped, realizing what he was about to say.

Everybody turned to look at him.

"For I will be announcing…the reason why Sarah is here." The King finished.

"And that is…?" Christian asked.

"You will find out then." The King answered.

"Come, lets all go to bed. Sarah has a big day tomorrow as she must start getting fitted for the ball." The Queen informed them.

"I'm not tired, _mother_." Christian retorted. It was evident to Sarah and the Queen that the last word was meant sarcastically.

"Don't speak to your mother that way." The King scolded.

"Mother? She's not my-" Christian began but Sarah blurted out,

"Ahh!" and started flapping her arms wildly about.

They all turned to look at her, as if she was insane.

"I thought I saw a bee." She said innocently. She had done the first thing that had come to her mind to stop Christian from telling the King that the Queen was not his mother.

Christian glared at Sarah and all four people in the room went up to their bedrooms. Christian and Sarah went to Christian's room. Sarah quickly changed and got into bed.

There was a stony silence between the two and they did not even mutter goodnight to each other.

The next morning Sarah was woken up by Lydia. "Come on! We have to go in and get you fitted for a dress for the ball."

Christian was also woken up and he stared moodily about him. "What exactly am I doing awake at this godforsaken hour?"

"You have to accompany Sarah to get her fitted for a ball dress." Lydia told him.

"Can't she go by herself?" he asked but he already knew the answer.

"You are her bodyguard." Lydia replied and that was the end of the matter.

An hour later, three people left the room – two of them grumpy. Lydia led the other two to the room in which the dressmakers were.

"We have asked the Royal Dressmakers to make your dress for you." She informed them.

They eventually entered a fairly bare room in comparison to the others in the palace. Sarah was introduced to two very formidable looking old women. They immediately set off to work and were there for a while. Christian sat there in silence for most part, though every so often he would make some aggravating comment to Sarah or say that he was bored.

When they were finally done and Lydia had left them, Christian then led Sarah to the Library where Tom was.

"You are to begin your lessons again." He said and then he quickly left her.

Tom Lastrange and Sarah spent most of the time chattering away. Tom towards the end of her lesson nervously asked her, "So…whom are you going to the ball with?"

Sarah sighed. "I have to go with Christian." She then told him about what had happened the previous night.

"Christian's a fool." Tom said. "Any man would love to go with you."

There was suddenly an awkward silence and Sarah could feel her heart pounding. Did he just say what she thought he said?

Just at that moment though, Christian entered the Library to come and take Sarah away from her lesson.

"Goodbye." She said called back to Tom as she got up to leave.

And Tom said goodbye wistfully back to her.

* * *

It was soon the night of the ball and Sarah looked at herself in the mirror for the zillionth time. Christian was waiting outside the door, as she would not let him see her till she was ready. Her dark hair was worn out loose and had been styled so that it cascaded in waves down her back. She had set a white gold tiara in her hair and had put on a matching white gold necklace which had a diamond pendant attached to it. She also wore some diamond earrings as well as a diamond bracelet.

Her dress was white with a pattern of diamonds sewn onto it. It fitted her down to her waist, and then billowed out. It was a sleeveless dress and so her neck and shoulders were shown off beautifully.

Lydia had done Sarah's make-up – though she did not really need any. Sarah had just the right amount on so that her blue eyes sparkled, her cheeks were a rosy red and her lips looked like those of an angel. Sarah had never looked more beautiful in her life.

She opened the door to let Christian inside. He looked handsome as usual with his sun-streaked hair spiked. He was wearing a plain black suit that for some reason, made him look very distinguished and suited him perfectly.

Sarah did not notice him surveying her, as she was too busy looking at him. If she did, he would have seen how stunned he was. Christian pulled himself together.

"So the princess has finally emerged. Could you have taken any longer?"

"If you can't say anything nice then don't say anything at all." She lectured.

Christian snorted as they made their way down to the ballroom.

All that previous week, Sarah had fretted over the Ball. What was the King going to say about her being in Linnarch to everybody? How was she supposed to act? During her first ball she had been kidnapped – who knows what could happen at this one?

They waited in a separate room outside the Ballroom, waiting to be announced. Sarah was surprised to find that they did things differently in Linnarch than they did at Kyrria – they never bothered with announcing the Royal family and their partners back at home.

The King and Queen were announced first. They walked out amidst rapid applause followed by the announcer's voice booming, "King Malcolm and Queen Amanda of Linnarch."

Then it was Christian and Sarah's turn. They stepped out and Sarah saw that they were at the top of a set of stairs. She could see everybody studying both of them. The women were trying to see whether Sarah was prettier than them but the men were just content with admiring her. Christian seemed unfazed by all of this.

"Prince Christian of Linnarch and his fiancé, Princess Sarah of Kyrria." The announcer spoke calmly.

Everybody began to whisper.

"Fiancé? What the hell?" she muttered to Christian, who told her that her language was very unladylike.

"Screw unladylike. What is the idea of us being engaged?" Sarah wanted to know.

"I am as upset by all this as you are." Christian raised his voice in anger and then checked himself so that nobody else could hear them.

Just then the King came up to them. "Surprised you, didn't I?" he winked. "I can see you had no idea."

"No idea about what?" Christian asked.

"The excuse that I was going to use for Sarah coming to Linnarch."

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry to leave it there but more will be explained in the next chapter. Thanks to everyone for reviewing my last chapter! The next chapter will obviously be about the ball and will feature a _very _jealous Vivien, Philip (the boy who has a crush on Sarah), and a little bit of romance.

Oh, by the way, if you have the time can you guys take a look at the first chapter of another Ella Enchanted fic I have just written – _Once Upon An Arranged Marriage_ – and give me any advice and constructive criticism? (Don't worry, Sarah Enchanted is still going to be my first priority).

**naughty little munchkin:** I am posting my chapters as I go, which is bad because it then takes me forever to update! Christian is a bit weird – but he is supposed to be like that and you will find out the reason for it – promise! Morgana was that witch who was jealous of the Queen of Linnarch and so placed a spell on her that meant she could not have children. She will most likely appear again later in my fic. Thanks so much for reviewing. I really appreciate it. By the way, I just started reading 'A Cinderella Tale: Lady Shadowdancer and the Raven' and I have got to say that from what I have read so far it is fab! So get writing : )

**Mizz Monkey:** I had writer's block so that is why I did not write in a while. Thanks for reviewing and I am glad that you still like my fic!

**Who Really Cares?: **Yeah, I can e-mail you. What is your e-mail address? I will make this fic at least 25 chapters long if not longer! Thanks for your lovely review!

And also thanks go to:

**carebear-janiney, Lisbleu, babyjayy, Swishy Willow Wand, Shima and Tempis, awaiting impatient person, Sugaricing, Princess of Rivendell, BoredxPerson, supergirljen, sumwun, Shards of Dawn, AnimeGirl, Cailin Sheary, Paisley, bBy jUjUbee, colorguard06, PrettyGal1212, baby blue gal and emtec.**


	15. The Annual King's Ball: Part I

**Disclaimer:** For the millionth time – not mine. Please don't sue!

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for all your reviews. Please excuse any typos – I was trying to get this to you as quickly as possible. By the way, the song, _Too Lost In You_ is also not mine and is actually sung by the _Sugababes_. I have edited some parts of the lyrics to suit my story.

* * *

**Chapter 15:**

_The Annual King's Ball: Part 1_

_-_

Sarah blinked a few times; hoping that what had just happened was another one of her 'visions'.

She surveyed the people at the ball to see if any of them had heard what King Malcolm had said, but they were all caught up in the excitement of the King's announcement.

Sarah turned back to the King.

"You are joking, aren't you?" Sarah mentally crossed her fingers, hoping that he would say yes.

"No, I can assure you that I am quite serious."

"But I can't possibly be engaged to her! I do not want to marry her." Christian blurted.

Sarah looked over at Christian, irritated. Who did he think he was to treat her like that? She had feelings too.

The King spoke up again, "You are not really going to be engaged. Just pretend that you are. For what other reason can Sarah be here as our guest?"

Christian thought for a few seconds. "Cannot you say that she is just visiting?"

"I could, but everybody in Linnarch would be suspicious. Few people enter our kingdom and if they do, it is for royal marriage purposes such as this."

"But as if they would believe that." Sarah said.

"Linnarch has had foreign kings and queens in the past, though it is very rare and very secretive. I doubt that you have heard about it at all."

Sarah let out a groan of frustration. "You still have not explained everything; nobody will believe your story."

The King's face darkened. "Let us not fuss over things like this. The people of Linnarch will accept my reasoning as king. Now we had better move on to our table."

The King led Sarah and Christian up to the front of the hall where a magnificent table had been set up. Queen Amanda was waiting for them.

Sarah flounced down onto a seat. The crowd had begun to recover from the shocking news they had just heard and had started to clap at the news. Sarah squinted at the crowd, trying to see if she could recognize anybody. She saw, Vivien with her fists clenched tightly with an unhappy expression on her face. She looked almost purple with rage and Sarah had to stifle a giggle. At least some good would come out of all of this.

High Chancellor Ryan stood up to say the opening speech. He droned on for a while about Linnarch's happiness about the future marriage and how Sarah would make a lovely Queen. Sarah wondered what life would be like married to Christian. They would not be able to handle each other.

When the High Chancellor finally stopped speaking, Sarah almost cried with happiness. Finally! Sarah's happiness was soon disappeared when the King then stood up and said, "To begin the ball, I now call on Prince Christian of Linnarch, to dance with his lovely future bride, Princess Sarah of Kyrria."

Sarah glanced at Christian. She would have to _dance _with him? Christian looked at Sarah with distaste but he still stood up and held out his hand.

Sarah looked uncertainly at it for a moment and then took it. Christian's hand felt warm and comforting, unlike the actual person himself. Sarah took a deep breath and followed Christian as he led her down to the dance floor.

Sarah placed one hand on his shoulder whilst the hand rested in his own, and waited for the music to begin. She came up to just above his shoulder and so that meant she could avoid making eye contact with him. She stared at the ground, nervously and she could feel his breath fanning her face.

Christian pulled her a little closer to them – as close as they had been when they had kissed…

"We need to get a little closer for this dance." He explained to Sarah, as if reading her thoughts.

"Oh." She gulped. "I am not too sure that I will know all the steps to the dance."

"Just follow me. I think you will be able to manage _that_." Sarah glared but then stopped when Christian reprimanded her.

"Try to look in love – or at least happy."

Sarah tried to think how she would look like if she were in love. Probably like some sick fool.

Sarah just concentrated on smiling.

Finally, the music began. Sarah was surprised to find that she recognized the tune. It was a song that was very popular in Kyrria.

_You look into my eyes  
I go out of my mind  
I can't see anything  
This love has got me blind  
I can't help myself  
I can't break the spell  
I can't even try_

Sarah at length looked up at Christian. He was focusing on dancing. Sarah studied him. Did he know the words to the song too? Sarah, without realizing it had started to sing the words.

_  
  
I'm in over my head  
You got under skin  
I got no strength at all  
In the state that I'm in  
  
And my knees are weak  
And my mouth can't speak  
Fell too far this time._

Sarah half-expected the Prince to tell her to shut up but she saw that he was smirking. He was probably laughing at her.

Sarah closed her eyes; she could not look at him anymore.

_Darling, I'm too lost in you   
Caught in you   
Lost in everything about you   
So deep, I can't sleep   
I can't think   
I just think about the things that you do _

_I'm too lost in you _

Sarah remembered her feelings when Christian had kissed her before. It was unlikely that it would ever happen again.

_Well you whispered to me  
And I shiver inside  
You undo me and move me  
In ways undefined  
And you're all I see  
And you're all I need  
Help me darling  
Help me darling _

She could not help thinking about Christian. Something had happened to him to make him the way he was. Sarah remembered how Scarlet had mentioned that she had had a sister. Perhaps Christian had been in love with her? Somehow, the thought of Christian loving somebody else unsettled Sarah and she had no idea why.

_I am slipping away  
Like the sand to the tide  
Falling into your arms  
Falling into your eyes  
If you get too near  
I might disappear  
I might lose my mind_

Sarah really thought that she was losing her mind and tried to change her train of thought. She was not successful.

_Darling, I'm too lost in you   
Caught in you   
Lost in everything about you   
So deep, I can't sleep   
I can't think   
I just think about the things that you do   
I'm too lost in you   
  
I'm going in crazy in love for you darling   
I'm going down like a stone in the sea  
Yes, no one can mess with me _

Sarah could see Tom in the crowd of people surveying them as they danced. She had originally wanted to go to the ball with him. He was really friendly and certainly not ugly. Sarah felt confused.

_Darling, I'm too lost in you   
Caught in you   
Lost in everything about you   
So deep, I can't sleep   
I can't think   
I just think about the things that you do   
I'm too lost in you_

Sarah tried to calm her nerves. She had managed to dance with Christian and they had not had a fight so far. _It is practically a miracle. _Sarah chuckled to herself.

"So, Christian. Not feeling like insulting or arguing with me at the moment?"

Christian looked startled, as if he had not realized that she was there. He then looked down at her and smiled quirkily.

"No. But the night is young…"

_I'm lost in you  
I'm lost in you  
I'm lost in everything about you   
So deep, I can't sleep   
I can't think   
I just think about the things that you do  
I'm too lost in you _

The music stopped and Christian and Sarah stopped moving also. They stared at each other for a second and then both rapidly looked away.

He had been so quiet throughout the dance whereas Sarah thought that they would spend most of the time trying to kill each other.

"Well, nice dancing with you." Sarah said stupidly.

"Yes, it was." He replied mysteriously, all the while still holding Sarah.

"Okay then. Maybe you could let go of me now?" Sarah suggested gently.

Christian hastily removed his arms and they parted awkwardly.

Sarah could hear an old lady say to another, "There is nothing like a young couple in love."

Sarah blushed. In love? She did not think so.

Sarah went to return back to her table but a young man stepped in front of her. Sarah tried to think of who it was and soon realized that it was Philip.

"Hello." Philip swallowed.

"Hello." Sarah said back to him, politely. "I have not seen you in a long time."

"Would you like to dance?"

"Of course." Sarah graciously answered. She had actually wanted to find Tom and talk to him but Philip looked as if he would be heartbroken if she said no.

Philip roughly grasped Sarah's hand and tugged her along. His hand was sweaty and cold, causing Sarah to want to snatch her hand away but she did no such thing. She felt a bit sorry for Philip and astonished that he had a crush on her.

They began to dance and Sarah soon discovered that Philip was an awkward dancer. He moved clumsily and, much to the chagrin of Sarah, constantly stepped on his partner's feet. Sarah looked at her table and saw that Christian was beside himself with laughter, which did nothing to improve her mood.

When the dance had ended, Sarah excused herself and went to look for Tom again but saw that he was already dancing with somebody else. The blood rush to Sarah's face as she watched him and his partner dancing together. His partner was beautiful, with bright green eyes and an abundant amount of red hair.

Scarlet.

Sarah watched them dance together and saw that they were having a great time. Scarlet threw back her head with laughter at something Tom had said. He then bent down to her ear to whisper something and Scarlet laughed some more.

Sarah struggled to overcome her rising indignation. He was supposed to be in love with her. Well, she had certainly thought he was. Sarah liked Scarlet and reasoned that she should not be envious of her friend.

Sarah was so involved in her thoughts that she did not notice that somebody had been standing next to her. He whispered "hello" and Sarah jumped.

She turned and found that Damon, Scarlet's brother, was standing there.

"Well, well, well. What have we here? I doubt that the Prince will be very pleased to see his fiancé ogling another man." He taunted maliciously. Sarah supposed that he sounded like his was being friendly, but Sarah could detect a trace of spite in his manner.

"I was not doing anything of the sort. I was admiring Scarlet's dress." Sarah lied, though Scarlet was wearing a very attractive dress. It was a light blue colour and it hugged her figure. Sarah, despite it all, felt her jealousy rise again.

"Sure you were." Damon snickered. "So, you are to marry Christian. That is very interesting indeed. _Most _interesting. And very unusual might I add."

Sarah knew that there was an underlying meaning to his words and she remembered how when she had first met Damon, she had had one of her 'visions' (A/N: See chapter 10).

"It has been done before." Sarah retorted, going against what she had originally said to the King about his 'excuse'.

"May I introduce you to a friend?" Damon inquired but before Sarah could respond, he had already fetched his friend and dragged her over.

Sarah was annoyed to find that his friend was in fact, Vivien.

"Why hello, Vivien. How do you do?" Sarah spoke through gritted teeth.

"As if you actually care. So you are going to marry Christian, are you? I should not be surprised. I mean, a little scheming vixen such as you could be capable of anything." Vivien snubbed Sarah pompously.

It took all of Sarah's etiquette lessons to control her temper and not punch Vivien, which was something that she felt very much like doing. Instead she replied, "I have never had to scheme to gain any attention from the Prince – unlike some _people._" Sarah emphasized the last word so that they knew that it was Vivien she was referring to.

"Now, if you will excuse me." She said and glided away, feeling as if she were on top of the world. _Score one for me, Vivien nil._

An announcement was them made by High Chancellor Ryan.

"I would now like to call on our royal couple, Prince Christian and Princess Sarah, to come up to the front."

Sarah made her way to where the High Chancellor was and saw that Christian was already waiting there.

"It is that time of night that we most look forward to – the Baci."

Sarah frowned. What was the Baci? She could see that Christian had started to redden. _It cannot possibly be something bad, could it?_

"It is custom for the Prince and his choice to start off the Baci, and tonight it is fitting that it is Princess Sarah. So without much further ado, Prince Christian, approach your future wife."

Sarah still had no clue as to what Christian was going to do. He reluctantly moved towards Sarah and put his arms around her.

"Christian, what are you doing? Everybody is watching." Sarah whispered furiously.

Christian stared at her dumbfounded. "I am trying to administer the Baci."

"It would be nice if somebody could explain to me what that is." Sarah responded dryly.

Christian rolled his eyes, incredulously.

"Baci means kiss. _Obviously_."

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry to stop it there but at least I updated quickly. Once again, sorry about any typos – I was trying to get this to you as quickly as possible. If you have any questions let me know! And Review review review.

**Tamaran**** Girl: **Sarah sort of likes Tom, or at least think she does. Tom is not that old but he is older than Christian and Sarah. Around the late twenties. I should make that clearer (author hits her head at her own stupidity). I'm in the process of editing my story so thanks for letting me know. Thanks for your reviews. I love it in stories when there is that whole love/hate relationship thing too. As for your suggestion about the fire…sure! I will try and include it in one of the upcoming chapters (at least by chapter 20).

**kkroonie****:** Sarah and Christian have that whole love/hate relationship. There is also a bit of a love triangle happening. Sarah likes Tom but she is in the process of liking Christian though she would never admit it. This is the same with Christian and his feelings towards Sarah. As for if they will get together…I cannot give away the ending but as a hint, I really like Sarah and Christian as a couple (if that isn't too subtle).

**Mizz**** Breadstyx: **Vivien will have a lot to do with the next few chapters. You have probably just seen some changes. There will not be anything major I don't think. Just that people will treat them differently, a lot of girls will be jealous, you will see Tom's reaction in the next chapter, and so on. Anyway, thanks for your review. Just one thing, why are you called Mizz Breadstyx? Just curious.


	16. The Annual King's Ball: Part II

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing that you recognize. The song in this chapter is _I'll be loving you forever _sung by _Westlife. _The Sarah's words that are combined with song partly come from _Ten Things I Hate About You. _(You know, when Kat gets up at the end and says that poem in English).

**A/N: **Hi all! I just got back from Thailand about a week ago so that explains why it has taken me so long to update. Thanks for all the reviews.

* * *

**Chapter 16:**

**-**

_The Annual King's Ball: Part II_

-

Sarah stared at Christian in horror.

"You have to _kiss _me!" Sarah hissed. "I don't think so. I am not letting those lips of yours get anywhere near mine." Sarah could feel her cheeks redden at thought of kissing him again.

"Come on. Don't be an idiot." He scolded. "It is just one simple kiss. Nothing special."

_Maybe to you. _Sarah thought. That kiss they had shared had been special to her – no matter how much she denied it – even though he had just kissed her to make her shut up.

Sarah crossed her arms. "Fine! But don't think that I am going to enjoy it."

_Liar, liar pants on fire…_Sarah urged the voice in her head to go away.

Christian placed his hands uncertainly on Sarah's shoulders. "I should be paid to do this." He muttered.

Sarah glared daggers at him and was just about to make some rude comment back when he placed his mouth on hers.

For a second Sarah was unresponsive to the way his mouth moulded perfectly with hers. To the fiery emotions that rose inside her. To the way his hand caressed the back of her neck.

Then she thought _what the heck _and started kissing him back.

She pressed hungrily into him and breathed in the scent of his skin. _He smelt sooo good. _It was a mixture of cologne and sweat.

He parted her lips with his and Sarah almost gasped in shock when she felt his tongue brush past hers. She jumped back and Christian let go of her.

She observed that the whole court of Linnarch seemed to be staring at them either in shock or adoration. Sarah could not tell which. She supposed that they had not been acting like royalty usually would and had gotten "carried away".

She did not know how long they had been standing there kissing. It could have been forever of maybe just a few seconds. All Sarah knew was that the world could have ended and she would not have noticed it.

Christian seemed his usual unfazed self_. You do not mean anything to him. Remember? And he does not mean anything to you. _Sarah reminded herself.

The crowd soon broke out of its stupor and enthusiastically applauded Sarah and Christian.

There were even a couple of whistles, which caused Sarah, if possible, to blush even further.

The High Chancellor finally spoke. "Now grab your loved ones and lets complete the rest of the Baci." Sarah thought that he sounded completely different from his usual self and soon saw why. He ran forward to a handsome middle-aged woman, obviously his wife, planted a huge smacking kiss on her lips. Sarah hid a grin to herself.

Everywhere else, there were couples kissing.

Sarah laughed at all the commotion. She soon stopped when she saw Tom approach her.

"Err...hi!" She spoke in a fake cheerful voice.

"Sarah. So, you are going to marry the Prince." Tom said sadly.

Sarah did not know whether she should tell him the truth or not. He did know that she was "the one". Sarah figured that she should probably tell him later, not where there could be other people listening in on their conversation.

"Look Tom, I mean Mr Lastrange. I can explain later-"

Tom cut her off. "There is no need to explain. I understand." He spoke so mournfully and looked so handsome in his suit that Sarah's heart reached out to him. She placed a hand on his arm.

"Tom-" she began again.

"Shh." Tom placed a finger over his lips. "Just for once forget who you are and who I am."

Sarah was confused. What was it with men and being all cryptic? Couldn't they just be straightforward for once?

Tom's intentions were soon explained to Sarah when he leant forward and kissed her. Right on the lips. This kiss was nothing like Christian's. Sarah had fancied herself at one time to actually have a crush on Tom. This kiss soon made it clear that she really did feel nothing for him. Christian, arrogant and conceited that he was, when he had kissed her it was warm and soft. Tom just slobbered all over her mouth so that Sarah was pretty much drowning in saliva.

Sarah was stunned and found that she was paralysed with shock. She could not believe the audacity of this man! In front of half of Linnarch he was up here kissing the supposed "future bride" of His Royal Highness Prince Christian.

Sarah gathered her wits about her and tried to push him away from her. But he was leaning to heavily on her and she could not resist him without doing some permanent physical damage to Tom.

She leant into Tom and pushed him again. This time she had more success and he staggered away from her.

"What were you thinking?" she shrieked. Luckily, most of the people in the ballroom were still caught up in the Baci and so had not noticed Sarah and Tom. Nobody except for two people.

Scarlet had tears in her eyes. Sarah tried to tell her that it was not what it looked like but it was no use.

"How could you?" Scarlet whimpered, and ran off out of the ballroom

Sarah wanted to run after her and explain everything but then she saw Christian looking at her and Tom.

Sarah could have sworn that Christian looked hurt but she guessed that it must have been a trick of light. _Christian? Hurt because I had been kissed by somebody else? _She did not think so.

He walked up to them and said in a dangerously low voice that sent shivers down Sarah's spine, "I would prefer it if my 'fianc' did not act like a roadside _slut _and more like the supposed Princess that she is."

Sarah was stunned. She felt like Christian had slapped her. She was not a _slut. _How dare he call her one? Sarah felt angry tears well up in her eyes. Before she could reply, Christian walked away and kissed the first female he bumped into – Vivien.

Vivien smiled obligingly up at him as he lowered his head and planted and kiss on her lips. Sarah felt murderous.

Vivien and Christian stayed that way for a good minute or so. All the while, Vivien looked at Sarah with and malicious grin on her face. If Sarah had been given a sword, she swore she would have rammed Vivien with it at that moment.

Sarah would have thought that everybody would notice that the Prince was kissing some strange girl but the Baci had still not been completed and there were numerous couples running about.

Sarah saw Christian turn around and glance back right at Sarah. Glancing right back to make sure Sarah had seen him kiss Vivien.

Sarah shoved passed Tom and made her way out of the side doors and onto the balcony. She could see Scarlet sobbing by herself in a corner.

"Scarlet. I can explain everything." Sarah tried to say but Scarlet ran away when she noticed her presence.

"Why does everything have to happen to me?" Sarah wondered aloud.

"You are just lucky I guess." It was Christian.

"Go away. I do not want to speak to you." Sarah whirled around so that her back was facing him. She did not want to be anywhere near him.

"You just did."

Sarah could hear the smugness in his voice.

"Just leave me alone."

"No. I will not. I want to speak with you. Just what were you doing, kissing Tom? What do you think that would look like to the people of Linnarch if somebody besides Scarlet and me had seen you? And poor Scarlet, she has been in love with Tom for ages and then a _slut _like you comes along and throws herself at him."

Every word Christian said was laced with spite. Sarah winced as he called her the 's' word for the second time that night. Apart from today, nobody had ever called her that before. She was just not that kind of person.

Sarah snapped right back at Christian. "Excuse me! I am no slut for your information! You, sleazy excuse of a Prince that you are, are no better than me. You went and slobbered all over Vivien! And besides, I did not even kiss Tom. He practically attacked me. I enjoyed it even less than you did."

"You know what? Oaf you! I do not need this kind of torture. We are done through." Christian snapped. (**A/N:** I have made 'Oaf you' the equivalent of 'f' you. Lame I know, but I cannot imagine anybody to do with _Ella Enchanted _actually using the 'f' word so I changed it).

"Done through! Done through with what exactly? There was never any 'we' in the first place." Sarah shouted. Fortunately Christian had closed the doors to the ballroom otherwise people would have heard the noise that they were making.

"Just forget it. I do not know if you are smart enough to realize this. But I cannot stand you." Christian said.

Sarah gulped. There was an awkward silence.

"Wow. You really hate me that much?" she said in a hushed voice. Sarah stared dully at Christian as the sudden anger that had risen inside of her disappeared. "Thanks for making me finally realize it."

Sarah ran off down the steps from the balcony and out into the garden. She could hear Christian calling for her but she did not care.

She continued running until she finally came to what seemed to be an entrance to some sort of garden. Sarah walked through fumbling in the dark, as the calls of Christian grew fainter. She soon discovered that she was in no garden at all but a maze. _Oh great. Now how am I going to get out of here?_

The King and Queen would be furious if they found out that she was alone in a strange maze without her bodyguard.

"Well oaf them! And oaf Christian too." Sarah said venomously.

"So the little mouse does have claws." Spoke somebody.

Sarah turned around and saw that that somebody was Damon.

"Damon. How nice to see you. What are you doing here?" Sarah said in a falsely happy voice.

"I could ask you the same question." Damon stepped forward so that he was almost on top of Sarah. She edged back but tripped over so that she stumbled and would have fallen, had not Damon caught her.

Sarah made to pull away from Damon but he did not let go of her. Instead, he did the oddest thing.

He kissed her.

Sarah was furious. What was with men and kissing her as if they had a right to all of a sudden? She struggled against him and did the one thing that any girl would do when they were being kissed by an 'evil' (well he seemed evil enough to Sarah) guy who they did not like. She kneed him in the groin.

He heard Damon satisfyingly groan in pain. "Why you little wench!"

Sarah stifled a giggle and sprinted as fast as she could in numerous layers of petticoats and a corset away from him.

However, her path was soon blocked by that of another man.

"Leave me alone!" she yelled, but he covered her mouth with his hand.

He hauled her along on his shoulder for a few minutes, all the while with Sarah unsuccessfully struggling to get away.

Sarah was amazed to see that eventually they came out of the maze and were soon back near the palace. It was only when they had reached the balcony that her captor set her down.

"You are just too easy to kidnap. We really need to start your combat training soon." He smirked.

"Christian?"

"The one and only." Christian replied.

"You moron. You almost scared me to death!" Sarah exclaimed, though secretly relieved.

"You scared me. You are the moron just running off like that. What were you doing in the maze?"

"I was running away from you. You incompetent idiot! Until I bumped into Damon. Who seemed to think that all of a sudden we are now great friends and can just kiss me whenever he feels like it." Sarah vented her frustration out on Christian by punching him several times in the chest.

Christian pushed her away. "He did what?"

"You heard me. He kissed me!"

"What is it with men kissing you today?" Christian asked wondrously.

"I asked the same question." Sarah sighed. She did not want to think about what happened now. Later she would. Just not now. She could tell that Christian felt the same.

Then Christian said something unexpected. "Dance with me."

"What?!"

"Stop playing deaf. You heard me. Dance with me."

"Is that a request or an order?" Sarah retorted.

"God damn it woman. Do you always have to be this difficult?"

"Only around deranged madmen such as yourself." She innocently batted her eyelashes at him.

Christian made to turn away.

"Okay, okay. Fine, I will dance with you. I do not see why the sudden change of heart. You called me a slut not fifteen minutes ago and now you want to be all chummy. But fine." Sarah ranted.

"Do you ever shut up?" Christian said exasperated.

He pulled Sarah close to him so that his chest was touching hers. They could hear the soft music waft in from inside the ballroom.

Sarah was still deeply hurt by Christian. She did not think that she could ever forgive him, but she was just so tired of having to constantly fight with him all the time.

She rested her head comfortably on Christian's shoulder.

_I'll be loving you forever,  
Deep inside my heart you'll leave me never,  
Even if you took my heart,  
And tore it apart,  
I would love you still, forever._

__

"Why are all the songs played at this ball to do with love?" Sarah asked.

"We are supposed to be in love. You know that, right?" Christian replied.

"Supposed to be…" Sarah trailed off.

_You are the sun,  
You are my light,  
And you're the last thing on my mind,  
Before I go to sleep at night,  
You're always round,  
When I'm in need,  
When trouble's on my mind,  
You put my soul at ease._

__

"Look, I know you hate me. I don't know why. You used to be all nice towards me but then you had a sudden change of heart and now act like you cannot stand to be around me even for a few seconds." Sarah said.

_There is no one in this world,  
Who can love me like you do,  
That is the reason that I,  
Want to spend forever with you._

____

"I don't hate you." Christian said simply.

Sarah almost fell over in astonishment. "Oh really?"

_I'll be loving you forever,  
Deep inside my heart you leave me never,  
Even if you took my heart,  
And tore it apart,  
I would love you still, forever._

____

"Well I hate you nonetheless. I hate the way you talk to me, I hate your shiny blond hair…" Sarah started. Christian just laughed at her.

_We've had our fun,  
We've made mistakes,  
But who'd have guessed along that road,  
We'd learn to give and take,  
It's so much more than I could have dreamed,  
Cause you make loving you, so easy for me._

_  
  
_Sarah continued, "…I hate your conceited attitude, I hate it when you stare…"

_There is no one in this world,  
Who can love me like you do,  
That is the reason that I,  
Want to spend forever with you._

__

"I hate the way you tease me, the way you read my mind, I hate you so much it makes me sick. It even makes me rhyme." Christian snorted. She was pouring her heart out to him and he was laughing at her. She would show him.

_I'll be loving you forever,  
Deep inside my heart you leave me never,  
Even if you took my heart,  
And tore it apart,  
I would love you still, forever._ _And girl I pray you leave me, never._

Sarah started again, "I hate the way you're always right and I absolutely hate it when you lie. I hate how you are so stubborn and cruel, enough to make me cry."

_  
  
Cause this is the world, where lovers often go astray,  
But if we love each other, we won't go that way,  
So put your doubts aside,  
Do what it takes to make it right,  
I love you, forever, no-one can tear us apart._

"…I hate it that you're always around and the fact that you kissed me before…"

"Can't you just let that little thing go? It was just a kiss." Christian protested.

_I'll be loving you forever, (forever)  
Deep inside my heart you leave me never,  
Even if you took my heart, (took my heart girl)  
And tore it apart, (you tore it apart now)  
I would love you still, forever,  
And I'll be loving you forever, (forever)  
Deep inside my heart you leave me never,  
Even if you took my heart, (you took my heart girl)  
And tore it apart, (you tore it apart now)  
I would love you still, forever._

Sarah ignored Christian's words. "But mostly I hate the way I…" Sarah stopped when she realized she was about to say. "Sarah, why did you stop? I was just beginning to enjoy myself." Christian asked. Sarah did not answer however. How could she have been so blind?

_I'll be loving you forever,  
Deep inside my heart you leave me never,  
Even if you took my heart,  
And tore it apart,  
I would love you still, forever._

Sarah realized that she mostly hated, _the way I do not hate you. Not even close, not even a little bit, not even any at all. _"What have I gotten myself into?" she thought to herself.

"Christian, why are you the way you are?" Sarah asked.

"It is none of your business."

"Yes it is. Anything to do with me is my business!" Sarah argued.

"This has nothing to do with you." Christian reprimanded.

"Yes it does. Why can't you just tell me?"

Christian groaned and let go of Sarah.

"Fine. I will tell you. But I want you to promise me to never ever repeat what I tell you."

"Yes, sir." She mocked.

Christian sat down and began to tell his story.

Unbeknownst to Sarah and Christian, from the ballroom, a small figure was watching them converse...

* * *

**A/N: **I kind of liked this chapter. It was a bit different from the others. Please review! 

**Paisley:** I am so sorry I took so long to update. I was in Thailand… Thanks heaps for reviewing and I am going to try to update quicker next time!

**Moyen:** No, royal fiancés usually do not share a room. I think your suggestion would be great to include in this fic! As for the reason behind Christian…all will be revealed in the next chapter.

**Naughty Little Munchkin:** I know, I am so cliché in how all the "shady people" flock together. Oh well. Thanks for reviewing this chapter (you always review – thanks sssssoooo much!)

**Princessbookangel21000:** I have no idea how I came up with the idea that Christian and Sarah could "pretend" to be engaged. It was pretty random but it is going to cause some problems in the future. Thanks for reviewing!

**Tamaran Girl:** Aww, thanks for reviewing! Sorry I took so long to update.

**awaiting impatient person:** lol. I love that idea.

**A fan on the book:** That song was _Too Lost In You _and was sung by the Sugababes! I really love it.

**Mizz Breadstyx: **Rapat is going to come back later into the story – you will not see him for a few more chapters yet. But don't worry, he is going to show up.


	17. The Annual King's Ball: Part III

**Disclaimer:** For the billionth trillionth millionth time – this is Gail Carson Levine's. I just own some characters and the plot. Now that we have that sorted, let's get on to the important stuff.

**A/N:** Yay! I updated quickly for once. Please review (as if you guys need a reminder…).

Just a small note: I had this part of the story planned since about the time I wrote Chapter 7 (as in a long time ago – see that chapter if you want to check up on any references). So it has been a relief that it has finally come to the time for me to post up this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 17:**

_The Annual King's Ball: Part III_

-

"There once was a young boy. He grew up in a loving family and was totally innocent to the wicked ways of the world. He was charismatic and friendly – he was almost always surrounded by people. He befriended everybody, the rich, the poor, and the lonely. One of the people he befriended was a girl named Leena who the same age as him. She had the goldest hair you could imagine and the brightest bluest eyes." Christian began.

Sarah could not help feeling the teensiest bit jealous as she saw his face light up when he mentioned this girl. She could tell that the boy was Christian, but who was the girl?

"They became great friends. They would constantly play with each other. She came from a troubled family unlike his own. The boy would always comfort her and make everything seem okay when it really was not. Then as they boy and girl became older, they became more than friends…they became-" And it is here that Christian's voice choked. "I do not know why I am telling you this. This is foolish." He made to stand up but Sarah stopped him.

"Sit down. You are not leaving till you have finished."

Christian drew a deep breath.

"The boy and girl became lovers. They loved each other with a passion. In every sense of the word. The boy would not know what he would ever have done without her. And then something terrible happened and he discovered what life would be like without her." Christian choked.

Sarah peered at him in the dark and saw that some tears were glistening down his sorrowful face.

"Oh, Christian, I am so terribly sorry." She put her arms around his broad shoulders. She could him shake as he tried to control the tumultuous emotions dwelling inside of him.

"It's just so unfair. Why did she have to go? Why did she just leave me like that?" Christian sobbed.

Sarah patted his head soothingly. "Shh. It is okay. I know she is dead but-"

Christian jolted up abruptly. "I never said that she was dead." He spoke coldly.

"Not dead? But then-"

"Enough questions. You should learn to mind your own business for once. I have told you all you need to know and that is that. I have never loved anybody since then and never will." He shrugged off Sarah's arms from his shoulders.

"But Christian, that is simply ridiculous. Anybody is capable of feeling love. You have just been hurt by it."

"You are wrong. I cannot love anybody. I _will_ not. Not ever again." He replied stubbornly.

Sarah felt her heart sink. Where was this Leena girl and what had happened? She guessed that was why Christian was cruel, because of something to do with her. But he had seemed so charming and nice, and above all, normal when she had first met him (apart from the whole kidnapping thing). And he said that he would never love anybody ever again – he was afraid of being hurt again. So could his recent nasty attitude be attributed to some new feelings that he had for her? No, of course not. That would just be too insane. To crazy to even contemplate.

"Christian, you can love somebody. I know you can! You are a living breathing human being, not some kind of machine."

"What would you know? Have you ever been hurt before, Sarah?" he snarled.

If Sarah had been thinking properly, she might have noticed that he had actually said her name for once.

"Yes, I have. You are not the only one. There are other people out there who have had to undergo worse experiences."

"Don't lecture me. You are just a skinny annoying brat who thinks that she can meddle in other people's lives." His eyes burned like two great balls of fire, but Sarah was not perturbed.

"And you are an incompetent err…nitwit who takes out their problems on other people." She snapped. She could feel her ears go red. A cool breeze was ruffling her dark glossy hair. She looked so appealing, staring up at Christian with such concern in her eyes, despite her words.

"What could you possibly know of my problems? Have you ever been in love?" he argued.

"What do you think? Yes, I have been in love. I am in love with you, you fool!" There was a shocked silence and Sarah gulped. She had not meant to say that. She really had not. It was not even true, wasn't it?

She started to apologise. "I am sorry, I did not mean that. I was um…just trying to think of some comeback and that was the first thing that popped into my mind."

"Well, obviously. Who could honestly believe that you would be in love with me? It is not a very amusing joke you know, you will give me nightmares." Christian shuddered, he seemed to be trying to convince himself as well as Sarah.

"I can assure you that the idea is as frightening to you as it is to me."

"And I can never love somebody, so it would be no use. Whoever falls in love with me will just end up with a broken heart."

"O-of course." Sarah stammered. Maybe that was why she felt like her heart had just been split into two?

There was again another awkward silence. They had been yelling at each other not long ago and now they were both lost for words.

"I guess we better get back inside, they are probably be wondering where we are." Sarah quietly said.

"Yes, we had better." Echoed Christian.

They both hesitantly walked inside back into the ballroom. There, they were both immediately accosted by other young men and women trying to claim their attention.

Vivien looked like she was trying to batter Christian to death with her eyelashes and a young blond man had cornered Sarah into a wall, begging her to dance with him.

Sarah reluctantly consented and she saw that Christian had agreed to dance with Vivien.

The music started and the couples started dancing. Sarah tried to smile but could only muster a grimace. Her partner was good-looking but she was too preoccupied with watching a certain Prince.

She could not believe what she had said to him. At least he seemed to have believed her weak excuse. And she did not love him. She didn't.

"I don't." she suddenly said aloud.

Her partner looked at her strangely and she smiled apologetically.

She then turned back to what she had been doing.

Christian looked _so _good. His blond hair curled so that sometimes it would fall into his face whilst he danced. Sarah longed to go over there and push it back from his face. He laughed at something Vivian had said. Sarah looked sharply at the other girl.

The nerve of her. Everybody knows that he hates her. But then why did he agree to dance with her? And why was he joking and talking with her like that? Why couldn't Christian do the same with Sarah?

They looked so right together, Vivian and Christian. Both fair, attractive and tall. Christian would never see anything in Sarah with her around. The Princess felt a deep pain growing in her chest. He believed that he could never love. Not anybody. Not her. Maybe somebody like Vivien would be the one to make him change his mind.

Sarah tore her gaze away from them. What use was there in making herself feel more depressed? She should be concentrating on helping Linnarch, not on paltry crushes. She gave no more thought towards anything to do with Christian for the rest of the dance.

By the end of the night, both Prince and Princess were exhausted. They waited till every guest had left before heading upstairs. They had bid goodnight to the King and Queen and cautiously made their way back to their room.

Sarah went behind the changing curtain and undressed.

"Tonight was…interesting." She commented.

"Yes, it was. Damon acted surprisingly. I cannot believe he kissed you."

"Pretty scandalous, isn't it? Who would have thought it? I mean, imagine somebody actually wanting to kiss me. Who could possibly want to?" she responded sarcastically.

There was no reply from the Prince, Sarah thought that he had said, "I do." But it was late at night and she was exhausted. Tired as she was, she concluded that it must have been the wind. It was only until the next morning that she remembered the windows were closed and locked.

* * *

Sarah woke up with the hugest migraine. She could barely think properly. She recalled the events from last night. 

"How could I have been so stupid?" she muttered.

She could see Christian asleep in his bed and her eyes softened at the sweet image he presented. He looked so angelic and calm. Nothing like he was in real life.

She got out of bed and tiptoed across the cold bare floor. She knew that as her bodyguard, Christian had to be around her at almost all times but she was in dire need of a break.

She had almost made out the door too and had opened it when somebody shoved her out of the way and pushed the door closed.

"What do you think you are doing?" demanded Christian.

"I just wanted to go for a walk."

"Without asking me first?"

"It is not as if I have not gone out of your sight plenty times before whilst you have been my bodyguard. I will surely be safe out of your sight for just a few minutes." Sarah reasoned.

"I do not care if you have gone out of my sight many times before. I call the shots and if I say that you cannot leave my sight at the moment then you cannot. Do you understand me?" Christian was so close to Sarah that she would see his stubble as well as some of the lines that had been etched near his eyes. Funny how she had not noticed them before.

He smelt comforting too. Like porridge and croissants.

Sarah stopped herself and tried to concentrate on what Christian was saying. She nodded her head in response to his question.

She was trying to think properly but her head hurt too much to make such a task easy.

Christian studied Sarah's face, taking in her dishevelled appearance and the way she clutched her head.

"Are you alright?" The concern in his voice was startling.

"Absolutely. Why wouldn't I be?"

Christian frowned. "How much did you drink last night?"

"Hardly anything. Maybe three or four glasses of wine." Or five or six or seven.

Christian did not seem to believe her.

"For sure. Sarah, _dearest, _but I do believe that you have a hangover." He smirked.

"I certainly do not." Sarah protested indignantly.

"I suggest you rest. I will have a maid bring up your breakfast. You can rest this morning and then continue your lessons in the afternoon." He told her.

Sarah was surprised. "You are actually going to send a maid up for me? Astounding."

"I could not very well let _the one_ starve now, could I? It is nothing spectacular."

"But it is." She insisted. He seemed almost _nice_.

"Just go back to bed. I will watch over you and ring for a maid."

Sarah sleepily agreed. She gave a big yawn and crawled back into her large queen-sized bed. "You are sometimes so contrary, your highness."

"Contrary?" Christian raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, for a moment you sounded like you actually cared." Sarah then laughed. "No, that is just too much of a stretch of my imagination."

The Prince grimaced. But he did care. More than she would ever know.

When Sarah was again awoken from her slumber, the first thing she saw was Prince Christian leaning over her. "You are finally awake. Get dressed, we need to start your lessons." There was none of the warmth from earlier on in his voice.

Sarah moaned. Her head did feel much better but she could still do with a bit more sleep. She dragged herself out of bed.

She thought about the ball last night and its events. Scarlet had seemed to upset when Tom had kissed her, she could tell that Scarlet liked Tom and felt guilty, though it was not her fault. She wanted to apologise but what would she say, "Sorry the man you were in love with kissed me, I could not help it"? She did not think so. Time would hopefully work things out.

Now though, she did not feel like seeing Tom at all. It would be too uncomfortable. Any romantic feelings towards him had since disappeared. That awful kiss. Sarah almost choked at the memory.

Sarah put on a plain brown dress. When she came out from behind the curtain, Christian sent her straight back again. "You cannot possibly wear that to combat training." He reprimanded.

"Combat training? Why didn't you say that was what I would be doing?" Sarah mentally sighed; she would not have to face Tom. Yet.

Sarah came back out again five minutes later wearing plain brown pants and a white shirt.

Christian led her down to an empty courtyard. Sarah saw that it was equipped with lots of fighting equipment. Knives, maces, spears, daggers. You name it, it was there.

Sarah sat down on a bench, waiting for the teacher to arrive. She wondered who would be teaching her. Definitely not Tom. She hoped not.

She saw Christian give her a strange look. "What?" she asked.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"Waiting for the teacher to arrive. What am I supposed to be doing?" Sarah furrowed her brow.

"You can sometimes be so daft. I was chosen to be your bodyguard for a reason. What do you think that reason was?"

Realisation suddenly dawned upon Sarah. "No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes. I am going to be your combat training instructor."

She narrowed her eyes. "We will end up killing each other."

Christian ignored the comment. "From the night you were kidnapped it has been obvious that you have been trained in self defence. However, hopefully with the training you will receive from me you will become much better. I could even make you the second-greatest fighter in the kingdom."

"Who is the best?" Sarah asked mockingly, knowing already what that answer was.

"Me, of course." Christian sneered. Then, without so much as a warning, he picked up a spear and tossed it at Sarah, who was unprepared. It landed square on her head. She staggered back and rubbed the red mark that had suddenly appeared on her forehead.

"What was that for?" she complained.

"That was to teach you the first lesson of combat: Always be on your guard."

Sarah glared at the Prince crossly; today was going to be a long one.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry to stop it there. I will post replies to any questions next chapter (hopefully some have already been answered with the events of this one). 

Just a note about the kissing: I was feeling romantic at the time and thought that I should try to add some more romance for my readers. It was just something light-hearted (not something to be taken seriously). Tom's reason for kissing her I think was pretty clear, as for Damon's, well...

He is a pretty "evil" guy - the kind of one who would take advantage of any girl if he could.

Anywho, I have included some Sarah/Christian romance (or tried to). This story will have a happy ending so don't worry! : )

Please review (could I make 300 reviews – yes? No?)


	18. Combat Training and Picnics

**Disclaimer:** I wish that I could say that I was Gail Carson Levine but unfortunately, I'm not. I don't own anything related with _Ella Enchanted…_so no suing!

**A/N: **Wow! I got 48 reviews for the last chapter, so thank you to everyone who reviewed. I'm still in shock!

* * *

**Chapter 18:**

**-**

_Combat Training and Picnics_

-

Sarah tightly gripped the spear that Christian had tossed at her and nervously watched her instructor as he circled around her.

Christian looked intimidating and Sarah could not help feeling a shiver of fear run down her back.

She forced herself to concentrate as he began barking instructions at her.

"You hold the spear like this – not like how you have got it." He scolded.

Sarah flushed as she corrected her mistake.

"Now, lets see what you have been taught." Christian told her and without any warning, lifted his spear and thrust it towards her, aiming for her heart.

_He really does things without giving you a moments warning. _Sarah looked startled at him for a split second and then dodged away from the spear at the last moment before it could pierce her.

"Are you insane? You could have killed me!" she exclaimed.

Christian rolled his eyes. "As if I would have killed you. And you were not supposed to move away from the spear but block it." He let out a groan of frustration. "I have so much to teach you and so little time."

He thrust the spear at her a second time but more slowly, and instructed Sarah on how to block it. "Bring your spear down over mine. Just like that." Christian looked satisfied for a second. "We can make a warrior out of you yet."

Sarah tried to hide the fact that she was blushing at the compliment that he had just given her. _Stop blushing! He doesn't like you, not like that anyway. Not in the way you like him. _She told herself.

Then Christian all of a sudden took a violent swing at her with his spear and continued to attack her, with Sarah nervously trying to defend herself.

He aimed a blow to her head, which she shakily stopped, but before she could draw breath he had already aimed another blow to her chest, and Sarah scrambled with her spear to block Christian again.

This continued on in a similar fashion for a few minutes, with Sarah swearing under her breath and Christian all the while acting like he was on a mad rampage and trying to kill her.

Eventually he stopped, and Sarah collapsed onto the ground, out of breath.

"Well, that was not so bad. I could have only killed you about a dozen times or so." Christian stated smugly.

Sarah narrowed her eyes and said in a deadpan voice, "Are you always this violent?"

"I will choose to ignore that. Get up quickly now, we have got more work to do."

Sarah unsteadily got to her feet and blocked Christian's spear for the hundredth time as he jabbed at her again.

"We really need to practice everyday." He told her. Sarah felt like screaming. She could not stand going through the same torture over and over again each day.

She charged at Christian and was secretly pleased at herself when she caused him to stumble and he fell back onto the ground. He glared at her and stood up, muttering something that sounded like, "females" under his breath.

Christian then proceeded to tell her some fighting techniques with the spear and they practised those for a while.

Soon enough, one hour had passed and Christian gave a satisfied nod.

Sarah assumed that the training session was over and began to leave when Christian asked her just what exactly was she doing.

"I'm leaving, what does it look like?"

"We've only finished practising with spears. We still haven't done swords or daggers yet. And then perhaps later I could start instructing you about combat with somebody while mounted on a horse." Christian looked at her, clearly amused.

Sarah stomped back over to Christian. "I am tired, sweaty and quite possibly close to fainting and you are telling me that we have not finished yet?!"

"Yes." He said calmly, which seemed to enrage Sarah even more.

"Fine, lets have it your way. Lets continue training. Don't blame me if I die from exhaustion!" she shouted.

"What on earth is all this shouting about?" asked a quiet voice.

Sarah squinted in the bright sunlight and saw that it was Scarlet. Sarah wondered what she was doing here, wasn't Scarlet angry with her because of Tom?

Scarlet, however, smiled at Sarah as she greeted her, and as if reading her thoughts, told her, "I was looking for you. King Malcolm told me that you would be here. I wanted to talk to you but I see that you are busy at the moment."

Before Christian could say anything, Sarah quickly said, "No, we are not busy at all. In fact, we had just about finished."

Christian raised one eyebrow, "Oh really?" He looked like he was about to yell at her but he changed his mind, realising that it would be better not to make a scene in front of Scarlet.

Sarah grinned winsomely. She could stop doing combat training and she had gotten away with it, well for the moment anyway. She knew however, that Christian would not let her get away with it and that he would get revenge.

Sarah turned to Scarlet. "Shall we go somewhere private?"

Scarlet nodded.

They walked off but Sarah was annoyed to find that Christian was walking right beside them.

"Christian, what are you doing? Scarlet and I want to have a private conversation." Sarah unsubtly hinted.

"You seem to have forgotten that I am your bodyguard, and as such, I cannot leave you alone, unless of course you are doing your lessons with Tom but that is different." He explained.

"But Scarlet and I need to talk privately, and that does not include you."

"Well I'm sorry but I simply cannot let you out of my sight." He insisted.

Sarah clenched her fists in an attempt to stop herself from hitting him. "Can't you at least stay a few metres away from us while we talk?"

Christian gave in. "Fine, but don't try anything foolish like trying to run away."

"Now why would I do that?" Sarah sarcastically muttered.

Scarlet and Sarah waited as Christian walked away and sat on a small bench in the courtyard, a wounded look on his face.

"Scarlet…I'm sorry." Sarah began.

"No, I am sorry. It was not your fault that Tom kissed you. I could clearly see that you did not encourage it. And even if you had, how were you to know that I like him?" Scarlet looked apologetic.

"But-" Sarah persisted but was cut off by Scarlet.

"No buts, I realise that I was being stupid by saying what I did. I just hope that _you _can forgive _me._" Scarlet said.

"Well of course I can forgive you." Sarah said incredulously and the two girls smiled at each other. Sarah somehow knew that everything was going to be all right.

They walked back over to Christian, who had evidently been trying to hear their conversation.

They made their way out of the courtyard and had almost reached the palace when whom should they see but an attractive blonde woman running up to them, her cheeks flushed as she reached them. It was Vivien.

"Vivien, how pleasant it is to see you." Sarah said insincerely.

The other girl ignored her and only had eyes for Christian.

"Chrissy darling," here Sarah snorted loudly. _Chrissy?_ Vivien began again. "Chrissy darling, how are you? It has been ages since we have had some time _alone _together."

Sarah's face grew stony. _Alone? What exactly did they do together when they were alone?_

Vivien batted her eyelashes coquettishly at Christian and swooned. Christian caught her easily and looked startled at Vivien's sleeping form lying in his arms.

Sarah and Scarlet both looked at each other and laughed. _So Scarlet has noticed Vivien's designs on Christian too._

Then miraculously, Vivien recovered from "fainting" and blushed self-consciously as she straightened up. "I am so sorry, but it was just the sight of your handsome face that made me go weak at the knees."

It was at that point that Sarah could not control herself and burst out laughing. She continued doing so until there were tears in her eyes.

Vivien turned to look at Sarah, disgust written on her face.

Sarah however continued laughing, Scarlet looking on with a grin and Christian with an unreadable expression on his face.

Sarah eventually stopped. "I'm sorry." She apologised sheepishly, trying to keep a straight face.

Vivien glared at her and leaned into Christian, placing one hand protectively on his shoulder.

"Chrissy, the reason I wanted to see you was to invite you on a picnic with me tomorrow. We have not done so in a while, and I remember that the last one we went on together was rather _fun_…" Vivien spoke suggestively, running one hand down the front of his chest as she spoke. Sarah did not know whether to hit Vivien or perhaps laugh again.

Christian cleared his throat and glanced at Sarah before he spoke. "Sure, it will be fun. Sarah and I would love to go."

Sarah's mouth was open in horror. _I will have to spend time with Vivien? I don't think so._

But the look Christian gave her silenced her. She knew that as her bodyguard he had to stay with her at all times. Sarah sighed resignedly.

Vivien however did not try to hide her annoyance. "But Chrissy darling, I only invited you, just for old times sake."

"I know, but as my fiancée, it would be more appropriate for Sarah was to also come along as well." He reasoned.

Vivien pouted but then smiled secretively. "Fine, I will invite Damon also so there will be four of us." She looked at Sarah. "I am sure that Damon and Sarah will get on very well…"

There was something about the tone of Vivien's voice that made Sarah feel uneasy. Was it possible that she knew that Damon had kissed her? Sarah tried to ignore the queasy feeling, telling herself that she was just imagining things.

But the feeling that Sarah had about tomorrow seemed more than just a hunch, but perhaps a part of "her gift" that enabled her to see the future...

* * *

It was later in the day and Christian was practically dragging Sarah to the library for her training session with Tom. Sarah was reluctant to face Tom and there was an awkward silence between the two when Christian left them. 

They looked at each other, neither saying a word.

"Well, I guess we had better start your lesson then." He stuttered.

Sarah tried to concentrate on the lesson, she honestly did, but she found that she just couldn't, as her thoughts kept on flying back to the night of _The Annual King's Ball._

It seemed that Tom could not concentrate either. He did not notice Sarah's feeble attempts at magic and did not notice that she was not doing anything properly.

Finally Tom gained enough courage to speak. "I'm sorry I- well, you know- I'm sorry I did that. I don't know what I was think of at the time."

"Its okay. I understand. Its just that well, I like you as a person, and there was a time when I wanted to be more than just friends with you-" Sarah hushed Tom before he said anything and continued talking. "-But I am afraid that while I like you as a friend, I do not think that we could be anything more." Sarah swallowed and cautiously watched Tom to see his reaction.

Tom nodded to show that he understood.

"I do know that there is somebody else who would like very much to be more than just friends with you." Sarah said gently.

"You mean Scarlet?"

"Yes."

"She's nice but then again, she is not exactly you is she?" Tom looked sadly at her.

"Tom-" she began.

"It's alright, I understand. Christian is a very lucky man."

"Tom, the engagement is a fake." Sarah tried to explain.

"I know, the King told me shortly after the ball."

"But then what do you mean?" she asked, confused.

Tom weakly smiled. "If you don't know then I am not going to tell you." He then paused. "Sarah, for old times sake, can I kiss you just one last time?"

Sarah nodded, feeling sorry for him.

She leaned in as he gently pressed his lips to hers.

And it was at that moment Christian decided to walk in.

They both sprung away and Sarah tried not to feel guilty – she had not really done anything wrong.

Christian surveyed Sarah and Tom coldly. "So this is what you get up to during your lessons. I should have known."

"It's not what you think." Tom started.

Christian brought back his right arm and punched him square on the nose.

Blood poured from his face and Sarah came between Tom and Christian, preventing the latter from taking further action. It was lucky that the library was practically empty and so there was nobody there to watch the spectacle.

"Get out of my way." Christian said dangerously.

"No. I will not."

"Don't want me to hurt dear Tom do you? You are nothing but a cheap temptress." He raged.

"It is not what you think. It was just a goodbye kiss, for old times sake. Why should you care anyway?" Sarah breathed heavily as she watched Christian's face soften in confusion.

"I-don't." he said uncertainly, searching Sarah's eyes with his own, looking like he had just realised something. "Sarah…" he reached out to her and before he could stop himself, he caressed the back of her neck.

Sarah's heart stopped beating. She wanted nothing more than for him to kiss her. Then and there. Now and forever. His face moved slowly closer to hers, the painful gap between their lips was getting smaller and smaller.

Then a cry of pain came from Tom and Christian shook his head, as if trying to shake away what had come over him.

"I don't care about you. I just care about Scarlet and how upset she would be if she knew. I would tell her but it would simply hurt her too much." He informed her.

Sarah inhaled quickly, hurt.

Christian refused to look at Sarah and instead focused his attention on Tom. If Sarah could have seen his face properly she would have been shocked. His usual mask was gone and instead his emotions were clearly shown on his face.

"He doesn't deserve you." Christian said slowly.

Sarah was going to ask what he meant but he brushed past her walked towards the door, waiting for her to follow.

"I'll send a nurse to look after Tom." He told her and then left the library, leaving Sarah to follow him.

* * *

The next morning Sarah woke up with a huge yawn. She was content for a moment, listening to the sound of birds chirping outside, but soon the memory of the events of yesterday flooded back in and her smile faded. She and Christian had not talked since then, but nobody had noticed. Sarah hid her thoughts and feelings from everybody. She would not show Christian that she was hurt. 

She was even more depressed when she realised that she would be going on the picnic today with Christian, Vivien and Damon.

Sarah looked over to where Christian was sleeping. She realised with a pang then and there just how much she was in love with him. It hit her with a violent force.

"Well here goes another day." She said aloud to no one in particular and tried to ignore the bad premonition that she kept on having

* * *

It was a few hours later and Sarah, Christian, Vivien and Damon had set off on their walk to the woods. 

They were walking along a narrow pathway, which conveniently meant that Vivien, Christian and Damon could walk side-by-side but Sarah had to trail behind.

They soon came to the forest and decided on a spot to sit. Nobody asked for Sarah's opinion and so Sarah did not give it.

_If that is how they are going to be, then let them. I simply don't care anymore._ She thought.

They sat down, with Damon on Sarah's left and Vivien on her right. Damon sneered at Sarah, who tried to not let it bother her.

"So Princess, what is on your mind?" he interrogated.

"Nothing."

"But you are so quiet. Surely you must be thinking about something. Or don't you have a brain at all?" Vivien laughed irritatingly.

Sarah ignored the comment and looked solemnly at Christian, whose face mirrored her own expression.

"Well, it seems like the cat has got your tongue. Do talk to us when you can." Vivien snidely commented. Her face then suddenly brightened as though she had come up with an excellent idea. "Why don't we go for a walk and see if we can find any wild strawberries. We used to do it often together when we were younger."

Christian and Damon agreed but Sarah was uncertain. She had a bad feeling about this.

They walked deep into the forest. Sarah trudged on ahead, mostly to keep away from Damon whose favourite hobby, it seemed, was to torment her. He had made half a dozen rude comments to her in just the last five minutes, and Sarah was even more upset when Christian did not defend her.

_Fine, be that way. I don't need you defend me anyway. _She thought angrily.

Sarah looked for any wild strawberries and was pleased to find a whole patch of them. She called out to the others to show her discovery but when she heard no answer, she looked around and saw that they were gone.

Sarah's breathing quickened. _Don't panic. You will find them_. But another part of her was thinking, _so much for Christian being my bodyguard._

She walked slowly in the direction in which she thought that she had come when she heard noises.

She turned to where the noises were coming from and called out, "Christian, Vivien, Damon, where are you?"

No answer.

The sounds grew louder and Sarah felt just a little afraid.

"Look, this isn't funny. Come out wherever you are, will you?" she shouted.

As if in response, a huge creature then burst out from behind the trees where the noises were coming from and Sarah's jaw dropped. It was a sprite. It was dark, menacing and seemed to radiate evil.

Sarah backed away from it but it closed in on her. She turned around and ran for her life, the sprite following closely behind.

It roared loudly and Sarah almost wet herself. She didn't want to die. Not like this.

And where were the others anyway?

Sarah continued running but the sprite soon cornered her up against a tree. It towered over her and she could smell its foul breath. She tried to think in desperation just what exactly she should do when she heard Christian shout, "Sarah!" and then the sprite burst into flame and was no more.

The last thing that she remembered before she closed her eyes was Christian cradling her small body and whispering, "Sarah, please be all right. I need you..."

And then she gave herself into the growing darkness and slumped safely in Christian's strong arms.

* * *

**A/N:** Nope, Sarah is not dead. More explanations next chapter about the sprite for those of you who have questions – all will be explained. 

Anyway, I know what you are thinking. A month and a half for this? Well, hope it wasn't too bad. Anyway, I have a whole lot of replies for my many reviewers – thanks so much!

**_Replies:_**

****

**Naughty Little Munchkin:** Hey, thanks for your review. Damon was pretty much just being a sleaze and tried to take advantage of Sarah. You will have more of an insight into his character in upcoming chapters.

**Paisley:** Sorry I took so long! Pease don't hurt me : ) Thanks for your many reviews.

**watrfairie:** Thanks, that's one of the nicest things that anybody has ever said to me!

**Shima and Tempis:** You will find out more about Leena…you will just have to wait and see. Oh before I forget, I have been meaning to ask you this for a while now – how did you come up with your name? Anyway, thanks for the review.

**Rhandi:** Damon does like Sarah's looks but he is pretty stupid, and a bit of a sleaze (I think we all know people like that – or heard of them anyway)! Thanks heaps for your review. I am really random in my updating – sometimes two weeks but if school is really hectic then it can take like, two months! I am going to try and update as quickly as possible from now on.

**Kittycat:** Thanks for your constructive criticism, I have gone back and edited some of the chapters with that in mind so thanks.

**short and proud:** Its fine being confused, you're kind of supposed to be. Basically, the queen needed an heir so she pretended that Christian was her child instead. It will feature more greatly in later chapters. Tell me if you don't understand or anything like that! I am more than happy to reply to my reviewers.

This may seem like a stupid question – but are you really short?

**Iica:** Thanks for the review and the advice. I love constructive criticism.

Anyway, thanks all.

Luv,

marina eyes.


	19. Of Jealousy and Custard Pies

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing – except the plot. I wish I was Gail Carson Levine but I'm not. So please don't sue.

**Author's Note: **Okay, okay – first of all, I'm really really really sorry for taking forever to write. My old computer completely broke on me and so I had to get a new one (for some reason I'm having trouble viewing stuff on Fanfiction. I have even had trouble logging on to my account).

**Anyway, just to recap on the story so far for all those of you who've forgotten:** Sarah has been kidnapped and has been taken to the kingdom of Linnarch by a strange man named Fin who turns out to be the Prince of that kingdom. Fin, whose real name is Christians also has a strange cousin called Damon (who we later discover is actually his half-brother, as the Queen is not really Christian's mother, confusing I know). He also has a cousin called Scarlet (who is also really his half-sister) who happens to be in love with Mr Tom Lastrange, Sarah's tutor (who also happens to be in love with Sarah). Then there is Vivien William, a scheming girl with her heart set on marrying Christian, much to Sarah's annoyance (not that Sarah would ever admit the real reason for her annoyance). The Annual King's Ball happened, where we saw that Christian, who was Sarah's bodyguard, now has become her fake "fiancé". And then last chapter, Christian gave Sarah her first lesson in combat training. Oh yeah, and Christian punched Tom because he saw him kiss Sarah. Also, Sarah, Vivien, Christian and Damon all went on a picnic, which resulted in Sarah being abandoned and attacked by a "sprite", which for those who asked is a magical creature that in this case is evil:

_Sarah turned around and ran for her life, the sprite following closely behind._

_It roared loudly and Sarah almost wet herself. She didn't want to die. Not like this._

_And where were the others anyway?_

_Sarah continued running but the sprite soon cornered her up against a tree. It towered over her and she could smell its foul breath. She tried to think in desperation just what exactly she should do when she heard Christian shout, "Sarah!" and then the sprite burst into flame and was no more._

_The last thing that she remembered before she closed her eyes was Christian cradling her small body and whispering, "Sarah, please be all right. I need you..."_

_And then she gave herself into the growing darkness and slumped safely in Christian's strong arms._

Okay, I hope that's enough of a reminder for you, now on to the story!

* * *

**Chapter 19:** _Of Jealousy and Custard Pies_

_-_

Sarah squinted as she opened her eyes and carefully rubbed her forehead. _What on earth happened? Things like this never seem to stop happening ever since I met Christian. _She thought grumpily.

She looked to her side and discovered that she was back in her bedroom chamber. The last thing she remembered beforehand was being attacked. Then everything becoming black.

Sarah peered a bit harder into the dark corners of the room, and saw a lone solitary figure, lying fast asleep in a chair near her bed.

"Christian." She murmured, a smile on her face.

He looked so innocent and peaceful, lying fast asleep, his mouth partly open. She thought that she could even hear him snoring, something that she had never noticed before.

Sarah shifted in her bed and slowly, achingly sat up. Even more slowly, she staggered out of bed and made her way over to the sleeping Prince.

"Christian. Wake up." She tugged at his arm.

He stirred and gradually opened his eyes. "Sarah!" he leapt out of the chair and gave her a hug. "You're awake."

Sarah, despite herself and what had happened, laughed. Christian was squeezing her so tightly, and she could not help but lean into him and his comforting arms. After a while though, it seemed as if he was never going to let her go. Sarah was going to say something, however much she just wanted to stay in his arms, when he suddenly pushed her away.

"Are you insane? What they hell are you doing out of bed? You should be resting. Do you want TO DIE!" he yelled at her.

"Okay, okay, Christian. I get the message. Ow, my head. I feel like somebody's jumped on it a few times."

Immediately, Christian cast his eyes down seemingly embarrassed and put his hands behind his back.

Then quietly he asked, "What happened?"

"You mean, you didn't see it? You didn't even hear anything?"

"No, I just heard you screaming and then ran out trying to find you. You've been out for a few hours now." He shifted from foot to foot. "Can you tell me what happened?" His voice grew softer now, so that Sarah had to lean forward to hear him properly.

"Well, I saw this…sprite, and well…it attacked me. I though it was going to…you know…kill me. And then…it just burst into flames." she mumbled.

"A sprite?" Christian looked at her incredulously, an "_are you insane_" expression on his face. "I didn't think they even existed. I thought they were just creatures made up by parents to scare little children."

"Oh really?" and now it was Sarah's turn to look at him as if he was the one with the mental problem. How was it that a prince could be so dense? "Well I can assure you that it was a sprite, it fit all the descriptions that I heard, what was so strange about it was the fact that it just burst into flames…"

"That was pretty convenient." He said sarcastically. You could tell that he didn't believe her. "Maybe you just imagined it."

"Imagined it?"

"Sure, you hadn't eaten much yesterday and you were worn out from combat training the day before. Maybe I shouldn't have made you practise while you were still, ahem, ill from the Ball."

"Hey!" Sarah protested.

"Are you absolutely one hundred percent sure that you saw a sprite?" Christian asked her once and for all.

Sarah frowned. It had seemed so real, yet a certain part of her in the back of her mind kept on thinking: _Maybe I had just imagined it? Maybe I had just overexerted myself? Sprites aren't supposed to exist. And I really don't want to worry Christian, he already sees me as enough of an annoyance already. It could have been a vision, but it certainly did not feel like it._

Yet no matter how much she tried to convince herself that what she had seen was not real, she knew that what she had seen was real. She decided to hide the truth from him however. If he didn't believe her, after all they had been through, then that was his problem.

No, she decided that the only person she would tell would be Tom – he would at least hopefully believe her and understand her. From Christian's reaction she knew that almost nobody else would.

"No." she shook her head. "I'm not sure at all. I was probably just too tired, didn't eat enough or something. It's happened to me before." She lied.

"Oookay. In that case, maybe you should get back to sleep." And he started to guide her back to her bed. Sarah greatly sank down onto it and smiled wistfully as Christian tucked her in. She was almost asleep again when she felt something brush against her forehead.

"Goodnight, _Sarah._"

* * *

The next morning Sarah eagerly got out of bed. Christian was already up and had gotten dressed. 

"Sarah, get back to bed. You're in no condition to be up and about this morning." He ordered her sternly.

Sarah ignored him and continued moving about.

"Glad to see that you're so energetic." He rolled his eyes. "Don't you ever stop moving around for one second?"

Sarah snorted ungracefully. "What do you think?"

"I shouldn't have asked."

Sarah rummaged through her clothes when her _favourite_ servant, Lydia entered. "Ah, Princess. It's good to see you up again. I hope that you're feeling better. Why don't you wear this lovely purple gown? And I've learnt the loveliest hairstyle that will just enhance your features perfectly"

"Lydia, Lydia, I'm really okay-"

But it was no use. Much to Christian's amusement and Sarah's chagrin, the pretty servant had managed to wrestle her into a dress that clung a bit too tightly for Sarah's liking, and had restyled Sarah's hair three times till she finally felt that it was perfect.

"Okay, okay. I'm going now." Sarah eagerly escaped from the other woman's clutches with Christian following close behind.

"Could you have taken any longer?" Christian whined.

"Be quiet. You weren't the one having your head pulled out. My head now feels ten times worse."

Suddenly Christian's demeanour changed. "Then why aren't you back in bed, you foolish girl-" he started pestering her, concerned.

"I'm really alright. Calm down." Sarah grinned and looked at him as she continued walking out of the corner of her eye. "I don't understand why you're so worried."

Christian went _humph_ but didn't reply. Sarah's smile multiplied by about a thousand. Suddenly matters were looking one hundred percent better.

Down at breakfast, the King fleetingly questioned Sarah about what had happened. Sarah avoided answering his questions directly, not really wanting to talk about it. And it was at a certain point, when she had just finished eating her second and egg and was asking the Queen for some more toasted bread, when something occurred to her. Something that Sarah was ashamed to say that she had completely forgotten about.

Just where had Vivien, Christian and Damon gone to in the woods yesterday? It seemed like they had deliberately hidden from her for some reason. Sarah gazed at Christian, studying his features. One minute he was charming and arrogant, the next cold and distant. She had thought they had made some progress when he had confessed to her the truth behind his pain about how he had lost the woman he loved. Couldn't he see that she wanted to know more about him? That she wasn't simply a nuisance? _No._ She mused bitterly. _He probably doesn't._ She remembered what he had said to her yesterday, when he had punched Tom after he saw him kiss her. _"He doesn't deserve you."_ She could tell that he had meant it – and it hurt.

Breakfast having been eaten, Christian and Sarah were told that they were going to have to make an appearance later that day as a couple in the town square. The King made it sound as if it were going to be a boring event: Just walk around, talk to a few people, try to get on the "commoners'" good side, and then leave just as quickly.

"Sounds thrilling." Sarah muttered under her breath, not intending anyone to hear what she had actually said. Though she saw Christian suddenly glance sharply at her from beside her. Sarah continued buttering her bread as if nothing had happened and she could sense the Prince leaning towards her so that his mouth was next to her ear.

"Don't think I didn't hear that." He spoke with an undertone, before sitting up straight again.

Sarah shivered. Christian was too confusing for his own good.

After breakfast, Christian dragged Sarah to go for a walk with him, despite Sarah's hints that she wanted to go to the library to, you know, have a talk with Tom and maybe explain to Christian what exactly had happened. However, whenever she tried to broach the subject, he would hastily change the topic until she simply gave up. There was also a sudden change in his demeanour; he seemed to have reverted back to his rude, cold and impersonal self. Sarah felt like tearing her hair out in frustration. Things were never simple around him.

Once outside, the two began walking side by side in silence. Sarah tried to think of something funny or interesting to say – or really just anything at all. But all conversation seemed to have escaped her.

Christian was in one of his dark and brooding moods, and Sarah was more than a little apprehensive around him. Just when Sarah didn't think she could stand the uncomfortable silence any longer, she heard someone cry out to them from near the aviary.

"Christian! Yoohoo! Darling!" a female voice rang out, causing Sarah to wince as she realised who it was. It could only be one person. No prizes for guessing who.

A blonde girl sauntered towards them, and Sarah had to bite her tongue to keep herself from making some derogatory remark. It was just like Vivien to be so predatory, to be so scheming, to be so…_desperate_.

But what Sarah was unprepared for, was the smile on Christian's face. He was practically beaming. He looked so content. His smile lit up his features so that he had never looked more handsome. His green eyes were brilliant and he ruffled his hair with his hands shyly as Vivien approached. Sarah felt physically sick - he had certainly never looked that way at her. And then in the next few seconds she finally found out just exactly what had taken place between those two in the woods yesterday.

Vivien approached and maliciously embraced Christian kissing him, Sarah noted, very close to his mouth.

She pulled back away from him and sneered at Sarah, before once again focusing her attention on Christian. "I missed you, Chrissy, especially after _what happened yesterday_." She spoke suggestively.

And much to Sarah's dismay, her fiancé was looking just as eager as Vivien was.

"How could I forget?" he replied, smirking at the shocked expression on Sarah's face.

_Just how many different personalities did this prince have!_ Sarah fumed. _And wasn't he supposed to be _her_ fiancée, in other words, weren't other girls supposed to be off limits?_

Sarah glared at the pair. "Vivien, would you kindly remove yourself from my fiancé?" It was more a threat than a question.

Vivien simpered at Christian but eventually let go.

"I'll see you later." She blew Christian a kiss that he caught with his hand. Sarah felt like gagging.

As Vivien walked past her, she whispered into Sarah's ear, "I'd keep a tighter hold on you _fiancé,_ he seems to like other women much more than the one he's supposed to be marrying. Well, if what happened between us yesterday goes to show…" She trailed off before gliding away, head held high.

Sarah felt like killing something, or at least whacking Christian on the head a few times.

"Care to explain?" she raised an eyebrow.

"I don't have to explain anything to you." He said coldly.

"Christian, you kissed Vivien!"

"Really, she just kissed me on the cheek." He hardly displayed any emotion at all.

"No yesterday." Sarah spoke bitterly. "In the woods. You kissed her, didn't you?"

"So what?"

"So what? We're engaged! How is it going to look if you start kissing other girls?" she demanded.

"Well that didn't stop you from kissing other men two days ago, if I remember correctly." Christian pressed his lips together so that they formed a thin hard line.

Sarah threw up her hands in frustration. "I give up, Christian. I tried to explain the situation to you, but you just won't listen. Have it your way. Let's just go to town and get the charade of being happy and engaged for today over and done with. Then, we can continue hating each other."

"Agreed." Christian spoke coolly. "I'm going to get a carriage. We may as well arrive in style." He spoke bitterly, though Sarah wasn't sure if he was talking to her or to himself.

The carriage ride was long and uneventful, and the visit to the town seemed to last even longer.

The townspeople seemed delighted with Sarah, calling her "beautiful" and "lovely". They seemed oblivious of the tension between the two monarchs.

One man even daringly suggested that they give each other a kiss. Sarah and Christian didn't look at each other, instead deciding to focus on the ground instead.

Fortunately, the man's wife scolded him saying, "Honestly, you're embarrassing the two of them. Leave them alone."

Sarah was grateful, and even breathed a sign of relief when it was time for them to return home later than afternoon.

There was still a stony silence between Christian and Sarah. He didn't even bother to open the carriage door for her or help her up. That job was instead left to the footman. Sarah blushed. It must have looked very odd to anyone watching.

Back at the palace, Christian escorted her inside when for the second time that day that ran into Vivien again.

Sarah raised her eyes to the ceiling. _What have I done to deserve such torture?_

All three of them decided to go for a walk outside or rather, Christian and Vivien did, with Sarah having no choice but to follow them (after all, he was her bodyguard).

The path that Vivien had conveniently suggested they walk through was particularly narrow so that only two people could walk together next to each other, meaning Sarah was left to dawdle behind them.

She couldn't hear much of their conversation from where she was walking, as they kept on talking in hushed voices most of the time. Though from the constant laughter and giggling (on Vivien's behalf anyway), Sarah didn't really like what she heard and saw.

After the walk they went back inside the palace and had afternoon tea together. Sarah sat most of the time in a stony silence, occasionally gnawing at her custard pie.

Christian and Vivien though, seemed to be having a most _delightful_ time.

Partway through their conversation, a messenger entered the room and Sarah was relieved that somebody was here to interrupt their endless flirting.

"Your highness, there is somebody who wishes to see you." The messenger reported.

"Now?" Christian groaned.

"Yes, your highness."

"I'm sorry Vivien, I won't be a moment." Christian apologised to the blonde, barely looking at the other much-neglected girl in the room.

Once he was gone, Sarah and Vivien faced each other in deathly silence.

"Having fun?" Vivien taunted her, her face a mixture of hard lines.

"How does it feel having somebody pay attention to you for once?" Sarah retorted.

"Well I dare say you wouldn't know." she spoke spitefully.

"You're really awful, you know that." Sarah narrowed her eyes.

"And you're nothing but scum. No one knows where you came from, just this mention of some far away kingdom called Kyrria. Who knows if it even exists? But everyone knows that you're just a little tramp that's been lucky enough to be engaged to Chrissy." The scheming girl's face had become distorted so that it appeared cruel and ugly.

"1. I really am a princess and you had better learn some manners really fast. 2. Kyrria does exist, you witch. And 3. Don't call him Chrissy."

"Jealous, are you? Well I can tell you something; _Chrissy_ would never and will never fall for the likes of you. You're nowhere near pretty enough or clever enough or special enough for him. He deserves the best, and you're nothing but a lousy little slut." Vivien spat out and Sarah was suddenly filled with the kind of rage that she never thought that she could have possessed.

"I suppose that you are the one for him?" Sarah asked.

"I know it." Vivien jeered viciously.

Then because it seemed like the most reasonable idea at the time, and because Christian had just stepped back inside the room and because she had to have the last word, Sarah grabbed the custard pie that was sitting innocently on her plate.

And hurled it at the other girl's face.

_Well, _she grinned happily. _I don't think she saw that one coming.

* * *

_

**A/N:** Yay! Vivien finally got what she deserved! I've finally finished Chapter 19 – I promise I won't take as long to update again. Please review and a huge thank you to everyone who did last time:

**Emeraldied'Obsession, pasiely** (thanks for reviewing a lot and being a devoted reader!), **kirstie, ML, tiff, watrfairie** (thanks for reviewing heaps, you helped keep me going!), **softlove91, megan, sweetsmirk, rootbeergirl19, magicmunchkin, My-little-wolf, bananawren, KayBee, Emily, Elyne, Emma-J-Riddle, colorguard06, Rose of Noonvale, charmed **(yep, I'm still alive, lol. And thanks for all your reviews!)**, another reader, Wayretro, MssrBlaze, Sirael, just a girl, Shards of Dawn, shopping101, kkroonie, ScaredOfBeingAlone, funnygurl34, JainaSolo18, DeppGirl14, azurestarr, sparklegirl11, smartblondee, ARTEMISFIRE, fgd, super star 181, IAMSOAP, pinkpenguin0000, Jazz, EbonyFirePhoenix, anonymous, TexasKH, Kate, Evil6, Chari, francesca, stubble96, livingdead2010, dancing-by-moonlight, slickchick650, don't-ask, Sinfulpurgatory, LisBleu, Tamaran Girl, princessbookangel21000, Ariadne, Shima and Tempis, awaiting impatient person, Princess of Rivendell and Lil Bazza.**

**Naughty Little Munchkin:** thanks for always leaving helpful advice and writing nice long reviews. Sorry about the wait. Vivien is a mixture of both a 2D simpering idiot but underneath it all she is cunning. She's also desperate and will do anything that she thinks will get Christian to like her.


	20. As Time Passes By

**Disclaimer: **All of the characters and ideas from _Ella Enchanted_ are Gail Carson Levine's – not mine! However, most of the plot and characters are mine. So please don't sue - no money is being made from this whatsoever.

**Author's Note: **Thanks so much for all your reviews – it's always encouraging when you post a new chapter and see that so many people have taken the time to reply – so thanks!

**Last Chapter:**

_Then because it seemed like the most reasonable idea at the time, and because Christian had just stepped back inside the room and because she had to have the last word, Sarah grabbed the custard pie that was sitting innocently on her plate._

_And hurled it at the other girl's face._

Well_, she grinned happily_. I don't think she saw that one coming.

* * *

**Chapter 20:**

_As Time Passes By_

_-_

Sarah stared for a moment stunned at what she had done. Who would have thought that she had had it in her? And it certainly had been worth it. The shocked look on both Vivien's and Christian's faces would stay with Sarah for a _long_ time.

"You _witch!_" Vivien shrieked, forgetting about acting nice around Christian. Her eyes were scrunched up and beady.

Sarah hid a grin. "I'm _so_ sorry. I guess the pie must have just…slipped."

"Why you-" Vivien began and threw herself at Sarah, but not before Christian had recovered enough from his amazement to cut in between the two girls before either of them could do any damage.

"Would you two calm down!" he yelled. "Vivien, you know better than that." He scolded and Sarah's eyes widened. Perhaps he had finally discovered the truth about the other girl and was going to take Sarah's side after all. "And you Sarah, you've just proved yourself to be as stupid and selfish as I originally thought!" Christian stepped back away from her, shielding Vivien with his body.

Sarah rolled her eyes – like she was _really_ going to attack her when _he_ was in the room – she already knew from their training session that she wouldn't last a second against him.

"Sure, Christian, whatever you say." She said dryly. If he wasn't decent enough to understand why she had acted the way she had, and wasn't able to see Vivien for the scheming witch that she was, then she wasn't going to do anything about it. To Sarah's mind, he obviously wasn't worth her time. Well, that's what her mind was trying to tell herself anyway. What her heart was saying on the other hand, was an entirely different matter.

As cliché as it was, Sarah honestly felt as if somebody had ripped her heart out, jumped up and down on it a few times, and then tried to put it back but with all the veins and arteries left disconnected. Sarah felt torn and confused and she didn't know why. Or she didn't want to know why.

Meanwhile Christian continued ranting at Sarah, oblivious to the fact that she wasn't listening at all.

"Look," Sarah finally interrupted him. "I'm really tired. I think I might go to bed." She kept her eyes trained on the floor, not daring to look up at him.

Christian sighed and Sarah could not help but sneak a peak up at him. She thought that for a second a look of disappointment entered his eyes. But Sarah blinked and then it was gone, his eyes had gone back to cold and harsh, like they usually were lately whenever they rested on Sarah. "You know, I can't honestly say that I care _what_ you do anymore."

Sarah sucked her breath in quickly as Vivien leered connivingly at her. She just felt so _tired_. She didn't even have the energy to snap back with some clever retort or even to try and make a joke out of the situation. "Whatever you say, Christian." She spokedesolately and turned away.

She walked out of the room briskly as the tears that she had tried to stop from streaming down her face now did so. She could hear Christian murmur something quietly to Vivien. Sarah then heard footsteps behind her and knew that it was him. Sarah tried to keep her sobs quiet. Though she doubted that even if he could hear her he would care. Even now after what had just happened, he still had to look after her as her bodyguard. Somehow, the fact that he only thought of her as nothing more than just a job and an annoying one at that, hurt her even more.

Sarah eventually made in back into her room and keeping her face turned away from Christian, silently crept into her bed.The prince decided to stand far away in the opposite corner of the room. And as she entered a deep sleep, the last thing on her mind was, _I wish everything could just go back to normal.

* * *

_

_The girl running was pretty. The kind that makes you stop in the middle of the street for a second glance. There was always an expression on her face that made her seem as if she were not really there but in a far away place where Peter Pan, Cinderella and other imaginary characters lie. But tonight, instead of her usual expression, the striking brunette's face was filled with fear. Fear of what? Who knows? Fear of herself, fear of the past, fear for the future or perhaps the most destructive – fear of the truth._

_The girl stopped when she faced three paths. Which one to go through? One was filled with birds and other animals and glorious trees and flowers of all sorts. Another was barren. Deserted. The final one was filled with thorns and trees that seemed to stretch like witches arms, ready to pull you to pieces. The girl chose the most obvious answer – the one filled with life. _

_The girl took a deep breath and ran through, but as soon as she walked through the entrance the trees' branches started to whirl and twist around her as if in a mad whirlpool. The animals started to chase after her. The flowers wrapped their stems around her legs, trapping her. And before she knew it she sank down, down into the black hole that suddenly appeared from underneath her. _

Sarah jolted upright in her bed, gasping for breath. She had had another vision. Yet she had no idea who was the girl in the dream. She glanced over at Christian who was lying asleep on his bed. Should she tell him? No, she decided. Not after the way he had treated her.

It was still dark outside and Sarah breathed in deeply to calm herself as she lay back down in her bed. Then before she knew it, she had once again drifted off into a somewhat more peaceful sleep.

The next day Christian barely talked Sarah at all, much to her irritation. She felt like stepping out in front of him suddenly and waving her hands in front of her face to make sure that he knew she even existed. Yet the constant look of disgust on his face was no doubt proof that he was well aware of Sarah's existence, he just wished that he was nowhere near it.

In fact, the only thing he said to her was, "I'll take you to Lastrange and you can spend the rest of the day there." And that was halfway through the morning after they had finished breakfast.

Sarah was glad when they entered the royal library at the prospect of seeing a friendly face for once. When she saw Tom, the few anxieties that she had about seeing him again after their last meeting disappeared and she knew that within time things would be the same between them again. If only what was occurring between her and Christian could be solved.

Tom himself could sense that something was bothering Sarah, and as soon as Christian had coldly left them, asked her what on earth was bothering her.

"Christian, that's what. I just simply don't understand him. He's so rude, arrogant and stubborn. And now he's cavorting off with that awful Vivien even though he's _supposed_ to be engaged to me. Just who does he think he is?" she ranted furiously, her cheeks a burning red.

Tom gazed at her knowingly, wondering whether he should tell her what was completely obvious to him – that Sarah liked Christian _far _greater than she appeared to hate him. He could also see that Christian was simply jealous about seeing their foolish kiss and both Sarah and Christian were now too stubborn to apologise to each other and reconcile their differences. Their conflict would just continue to grow if neither would try to overcome it.

Sarah eventually finished her speech in a huff. "And I haven't even begun to tell you about the sprite that attacked me a few days ago!" she exclaimed.

Now this, she could see, had caught Tom's attention. "A sprite? But they're not supposed to-"

"I know, I know. They're not supposed to exist." Sarah then went on to explain what had happened and noticed the look of shock of Tom's face when she told him that the sprite had burst into flames.

"Are you completely sure that what you saw was, well, real?" Tom asked carefully.

"I'm certain it was. I just don't understand what happened though."

Tom pondered over what Sarah had told him. "I think that most likely explanation is that Rapat probably sent it. He would be the only person who would be able to conjure up a sprite. And yet, it was defeated…" he rested his chin in his hands.

"So?" Sarah prompted.

"So Sarah, what exactly were you feeling around the time when it burst into flames?"

"Afraid, incredibly afraid, and at the same time incredibly angry." She replied truthfully.

"Hmm, so I thought. Sarah, can you do something for me?"

"Sure."

"I want you to look hard at this book I am holding, and make it move with your mind." He told her, producing a small book half the size of Sarah's hand.

Sarah shrugged. "We've done this a thousand times. You know that I won't be able to do it."

"Just try for me again, okay?" Tom pleaded.

"Fine."

Sarah turned her attention to the tiny book that was now resting on Tom's desk. _Move._ She willed it silently with her mind. _Please move. _

And then, without much effort, the book not only moved but itlevitated about three feet into the air.

Both Sarah's and Tom's mouths dropped open. The book then dropped back onto the table.

"I-I did it!" Sarah cried out. "I can't believe I finally did it."

"I knew it!" Tom shouted just as ecstatically. "Sarah, the reason that sprite burst into flames, was because of you! The experience you had was so traumatic that after all you had been through, it was the one thing that finally caused your magic to be released. Finally!"

Sarah couldn't believe it, the memory of the sprite replaying in her head. _She _had done that? It didn't seem possible that she could have that kind of power.

Not realising that she had expressed her thoughts out loud, Tom readily disagreed with her. "You did do that Sarah, believe me, I know you did." He then proceeded to do a dance around his study, causing the other people in the library to turn towards the room to see what the commotion was all about.

Sarah could not resist doing a little dance of her own. For once something was going right in her life.

When they were finally exhausted from all the activity and had settled down, Sarah then asked, "So does this mean I'm closer to beginning this quest then?"

Tom wiped his forehead. "Yes, I believe you are."

Much later when Christian returned to finally collect Sarah, he choked in surprise at the sight of the princesshovering a good foot above the floor.

"What the-?"

Sarah turned towards Christian and smirked. "I've finally managed to find my powers."

Christian nodded slowly, forgetting to be rude to Sarah in his astonishment. "Yes, I can see that." He then shook his head, trying to clear his head. "Well it's just as well. The sooner you become fully prepared for this quest, the sooner I can get rid of you and then I'll have nothing to do with you again." He snapped more harshly than he had intended.

The joy on Sarah's face disappeared. "Same here." She spoke frostily.

Tom cleared his throat.

"Sorry Tom." Sarah apologised. "Christian and I had better get going."

"That's fine." He said nervously, eyeing Christian carefully in case for some reason he decided to punch him again.

When they had left, Christian in a bored voice told Sarah, "I want to have as little to do with you as you want to do with me, but you've still got to do combat training with me, understand?"

"Yes, I understand perfectly." She muttered.

He peered at Sarah out of the corner of his eyes, trying to garner her expression. She looked infuriated.

_Good_. He thought.

They stopped off at their bedroom along the way so that Sarah could change into something more suitable. They then proceeded outside in the training area. Today, there were a few other people also training, all of them men looked interested at the sight of Christian training another girl. Few guessed that the girl was in fact his fiancée.

Christian pulled out a few weapons and some armour from a small storage box in the courtyard that he had prepared for their lesson.

"Today we'll focus on sword fighting." He informed her gruffly. "I don't want any silly ideas to get into your head. You've probably heard many glamorous tales involving sword fights, well I can tell you there's nothing _romantic_ or _charming_ about it. One wrong move in a real fight, and you could die."

"Great." Sarah spoke sardonically.

Christian handed Sarah her armour and helped her put it on. "Of course in a real fight, you most likely won't haveany time to put on any armour. But it will suit us for training purposes." He then gave her a sword and showed her the correct way to hold it.

"No, not like that!" he scolded numerous times, making Sarah's blood boil.

When they had eventually sorted all of that out, Christian showed her some standard moves in combat, and then they were off.

Sarah, though Christian would never admit it, was surprisingly very quick today. Sarah reasoned that this might have had something to do with that fact that she had finally come into her powers. Christian seemed to be moving so much slower to her mind, it was as if while they were fighting, Sarah had time to see what move Christian was preparing to do next, almost like she was able to _see_ was he was going to do, before he did it. Her reflexes were so much quicker, though there was still much more training for her to do.

"You're still nowhere near ready." Christian told her smugly.

By the end of the session Sarah was exhausted and even had trouble walking. Christian had to stop himself from groaning in frustration.

"Fine, I'll help you." He spat out and without warning, swung Sarah from off her swollen feet so that his arms were now cradling her body. That's what it looked like to other people anyway, in truth Christian wanted to be as far away from her as possible.

Yet a tiny part of Sarah's mind could not help notice how snug she fit in his arms and unwillingly relished the feel of his warm hard body against her own. Others walking by looked on in curiosity as Christian carried her back to the palace.

For a while, Sarah pretended that everything was peaceful between them, as she lay comforted against him. However she was soon brought back to reality when she heard him grumble, "The things a prince has to do."

They even saw Damon on their way back, and Sarah unconsciously burrowed closer into Christian at the sight of him.

"I have to say that whenever I see you two, you're always in the most interesting of positions." His eyes glinted sneakily.

"Sure Damon. Sarah's just tired." Christian explained.

"Uh huh. Sure she is."

Sarah relaxed when they finally passed him and she could feel Christian relax also. _That's interesting._ She thought to herself.

Christian eventually arrived back at their chamber and dropped Sarah onto her bed. There was silence as the two looked around the room, both trying to think of something to say to the other.

"Thank you." She spoke softly.

Christian grunted. "You're welcome."

The tension between them had never been so strong. And over the next few days, it continued to grow even more. Christian became even closer to Vivien, and even more distant to Sarah. So distant that they had almost become strangers. Almost. There was still the faint memory of what had been, what might have been, and what should have been that lingered in the air between them. They grudgingly had to attend a few public celebrations as an engaged couple, although the date for their "wedding" had yet to be announced.

The one thing that kept Sarah going was her friendship with Tom and Scarlet. Speaking of the latter two, they seemed to be growing closer and closer to each other. _At least somebody is happy_. Sarah commented wistfully.

People like Damon however, only served to make Sarah more uncomfortable. Whenever they saw each other, he would make some scathing remark that would always greatly anger her. There was just something about him that Sarah did not trust.

Sarah continued diligently in her learning of magic and combat training. Tom after every lesson only had words of praise for her, but she was lucky if she didn't get an insult from Christian. Yet Sarah continued to improve.

And so soon the days turned into weeks, and the weeks then turned into months. All the while, Sarah was unaware that the quest that she was going to have toundertake was looming dangerously closer.

It was a hot summers day when Sarah and Christian were once again facing each other in combat training in their armour. A small group of people had gathered round to watch the two as they fought.

Their swords clashed harshly against each other. Christian delivered a blow right near her shoulder but she spun out of the way and blocked it, she then acted quickly and made a swipe for his stomach. He dodged the blow and returned another. They continued fighting. Sarah parried another hit and instead quickly twisted around, moving her sword so that it hit the bottom of Christian's sword and knocked it out of his hand. It was the first time that she had ever disarmed him. Of course, Christian _had _been fighting with his weaker hand, his left hand, (_probably too afraid to test whether I'd beat him on equal terms. _Sarah mused)as he always did when fighting against Sarah, but still, she felt like gloating. Christian breathed heavily as Sarah stepped closer towards him, her sword pointed at his throat.

"I believe I win." She stated coolly.

Christian narrowed his eyes. "For once." His reply however was drowned out as the crowd started cheering, only Sarah did not miss it. _After all this time he still doesn't accept me._ She thought miserably.

She didn't concentrate on it for too long as the crowd gathered around and congratulated her. Nobody noticed King Malcolm of Linnarch in the background, who had surveyed the exchange with great interest and with a great idea in mind.

That evening the aging yet perceptive monarch called Sarah and Christian to his study that evening after dinner.

"I saw the display you two put on this afternoon and I am very pleased with your progress Sarah. Mr Lastrange also tells me that your magic is progressing well." He announced regally.

"Thank you, your highness."

"Soon I believe that you will be able to leave for your quest to find the necklace so that peace and harmony could be restored to Linnarch." (A/N: Remember Chapter 6 when she is told that the evil Rapat stole this powerful necklace whose disappearance led to the downfall of the once mighty and glorious kingdom of Linnarch).

Sarah's heart skipped a beat. She knew that sooner or later she would have to leave, she just assumed that it would be later. She perceived that Christian remained impassive at the news.

"As a way to test you in your skills, I believe you should compete in a duelling tournament." The King stated.

"A tournament? I don't think that she is ready for such a thing." Christian protested.

"Well I do. There is a duelling tournament usually held each year, though it is probably nothing compared to what you have in Kyrria. You could disguise yourself so that nobody would know who you are, not even Christian." The monarch smiled widely as he said this, the idea appealing to him more and more.

"Father, I really don't think-" Christian again argued.

"Christian, it's not for you to decide. Sarah, what do you think? Do you want to participate in this tournament or not?" the king looked down his nose at her.

Sarah turned over the issue in her mind. She knew that Christian did not want her to enter it. Should she? _Could _she? She finally opened her mouth readily with an answer.

"Yes."

* * *

**A/N:** I'm sure you're glad I didn't take so long to update this time! Last chapter was a little shorter for those who asked, but not by much. Thanks for all your reviews, they were a great source of inspiration! Now I've just got a few things to ask you guys: 

**IMPORTANT: **First of all though, how do you feel about me posting up photos/pictures on my profile page of the characters and how they might look like – if most of you don't want me to, then I wont. You can picture the characters how you originally wanted them to look like but I just thought that photos might give you a clearer idea about how I imagined them to look. Anyway, please let me know.

**Also**, if you ever want to see what's happening with my stories and how much I've written up of the next chapter, I've got it displayed on my profile page.

I'm having trouble with viewing my reviews (not to mention logging in to my account in the first place), so I'll write replies next chapter. But I was really glad to see both old and new reviewers - so thanks heaps!


End file.
